Harry potter y el último de los herederos
by jesUsita
Summary: Es mi versión del séptimo libro, por lo que tiene Spoilers, pero ya no importa mucho. Harry está en séotimoobvio y debe empezar un nuevo año en Hogwrats donde suceden muchas cosas etrañas y conoce a gente extraña también que lo va a ayudar a destruir de u
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y el último heredero.

Capítulo I 

"La desaparición de Draco".

Después de un mes de fugarse de Hogwarts Draco no daba señales de vida. Su madre Narcisa pensó que estaba muerto, después de todo, se enteró que el plan de Draco había resultado, pero que a último momento Draco sufrió de arrepentimiento y Snape había tenido que asesinar a Dumbledore. Narcisa sabía que Voldemort no estaba contento con su hijo y lo más seguro era que lo hubiera asesinado, de hecho, hace más de un mes que andaba toda vestida de negro y lloraba todas las noches, por Draco y por su esposo Lucius que estaba en Askaban.

Un día de esos Narcisa se sentó en la silla en que solía sentarse Lucius a leer el diario y se puso a bordar un chal (esas eran sus entretenciones últimamente) y sintió un ruido en la puerta, ella se paró y observó, pero no vio absolutamente nada. Siguió con su bordado, pero nuevamente sintió un ruido en la puerta de Roble negra que tenían, pero este golpe ya no era amistoso, era como una patada en la puerta.

ABRAN LA PUERTA!- Gritó Narcisa, pero ninguno de sus nuevos elfos domésticos la abrió o se asomó siquiera para cumplir con su orden – es que nadie me escucha! – Volvió a gritar, pero la puerta de roble en ese instante reventó y la empujó por el aire por la presión. Narcisa cayó bajo una mesa y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, por su cabello casi blanco empezó a sentir que algo escurría, se tocó levemente la cabeza y vio que su mano estaba roja. Narcisa comenzó a levantarse del suelo, pero sólo veía polvo y destrozos.

¿Quién anda?- Dijo ella como en un gemido, le dolía mucho la cabeza, ya que tenía un corte muy profundo y la sangre no paraba de brotar- contéstenme! – Narcisa se puso de pié y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

¿Es que no reconoces a tu señor, Narcisa? – Dijo una voz fría que venía desde el polvo que había en la sala. Narcisa contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y vio como la figura de Lord Voldemort aparecía delante de ella, parecía cada vez más humano, aunque aún parecía como muerto. Narcisa al verlo se arrodillo, abrazó sus calabericas piernas y se puso a llorar.- Suéltame.

Señor, Draco no quiso, ¿Dónde está, señor por favor..- Decía en chillidos Narcisa. De pronto levantó la vista y miró a Voldemort a los ojos, no vio en él ningún gesto de compasión.

Voldemort la tomó de un brazo bruscamente y la lanzó fuera de sí, Narcisa continuaba llorando y tocándose la cabeza, su pelo ya no estaba rubio, sino que rojo. Voldemort se volvió y llamó a alguien que estaba con él, detrás de él apareció Severus Snape, este no tenía la misma cara de Voldemort, se veía compungido.

De pronto Voldemort de un golpe se dio vuelta y quedó frente a Narcisa.

Narcisa, últimamente me he sentido muy decepcionado por miembros de tu familia – Dijo Voldemort con una falsa voz de lástima – Primero Lucius que me hizo perder la profecía y luego – Voldemort hizo un silencio y se acercó más a Narcisa – Tu hijo Draco, que se arrepintió de asesinar a Dumbledore. – Voldemort levantó sus hilos de cejas mirando fijamente a Narcisa que lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza. – Si, Narcisa, ambos han traicionado mi confianza, ambos igual de cobardes, tu esposo se fue a Azkabán, porque sabía que ahí estaría seguro, y tu hijo, ¿Dónde está, Narcisa?.

Narcisa se levantó con una mano en el pecho y mirando a Voldemort, ella tenía una extraña sensación de alegría.

Pensé que lo habías asesinado, mi señor- Dijo ella sonriendo débilmente.

No, se arrancó, dime donde esta, te lo ordeno – Dijo Voldemort levantando su varita y apuntando a Narcisa, ella levantó su mano.

Señor, no lo sé, tenga compasión, es mi único hijo, es lo único que tengo – Decía Narcisa sollozando.

Eso tendría que haberlo pensado tu esposo antes de traicionar, ¿no? – Dijo Voldemort – Honré a tu hijo habiéndole dado esa misión, pero tu hijo es un cobarde, igual a su padre. – Voldemort parecía realmente my enojado, furioso. – Debes saber, Narcisa, no voy a tener compasión con tu hijo por haber arrancado como una rata de mi lado, seguramente ya se entregó a la orden, ¿no?.

No señor, jamás mi hijo haría eso. Yo lo conozco, soy su madre – Decía con un poco de desesperación en la voz. Snape que estaba atrás de Voldemort se acercó a Narcisa.

Narcisa dimos donde está, por lo menos sálvate a ti misma. – Le dijo Snape levantándola del suelo.

Tú! – Gritó Narcisa – Tú dijiste que ibas a cuidar a Draco.

Voldemort se rió a carcajadas.

Severus no es la niñera de ningún niñito malcriado, Narcisa – Dijo Voldemort aún riendo – Sabes lo que yo hice a los dieciséis años, Narcisa? – Hubo un silencio – Maté a mi padre y a mis abuelos, y no me arrepiento. Y tu hijo, no fue capaz de matar a un anciano desvalido como Dumbledore, si no hubiera sido por ti, Severus.- Dijo Voldemort con un poco de cariño en la voz.

Señor, pero mi niño, no sé donde está- Repetía Narcisa.

Voldemort sacó su varita y la miró fijamente.

He lidiado antes con mujeres como tú, ¿sabes, no querían entregar a sus hijos, pero yo sé que tu me eres fiel Narcisa, entrégamelo – Decía Voldemort estirando la varita y apuntando el pecho de Narcisa – Estoy seguro de que no querrías morir por él, o sí?. ¿Supongo que aún me quieres seguir ayudando, NARCISA, sólo debes entregarme a Draco. – Pero Narcisa no oía, sólo negaba con su cabeza de un lado a otro, Snape, que siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a Narcisa salió de la casa con un dejo de tristeza. – Decide, Narcisa, ¿Me lo vas a entregar, o …- Voldemort apuntó su varita como si estuviera jugando. Narcisa lo miró fijamente con tristeza y con miedo, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza y abrió su boca, pero no dijo nada- ¿Dices, Narcisa?.

Lo siento señor – Dijo Narcisa con voz ahogada y con lágrimas que caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas – no sé donde está Draco. Mi señor, siempre te he sido fiel, pero se trata de mi único hijo – Voldemort levantó su varita al pecho de Narcisa nuevamente como amenazándola – Señor, no hay escapatoria, me va a matar si o si, no sé donde está Draco… - Guardó silencio y se limpió la voz – y si lo supiera, no se lo entregaría, el amor por mi hijo, es más grande que el que tengo por usted.

Avada Kedabra – Pronunció Voldemort y salió el rayo de luz verde que apuntó el pecho de Narcisa que salió disparado hacia una pared y cayó en el suelo sin hacer el menor ruido.

Voldemort salió de la casa rápidamente y miró a Severus con mucha ira.

La maté – dijo – Dijo que amaba a su hijo más que a mí. – Snape se ahogó con lo dicho – Yo si hubiera sido ella lo hubiera entregado para salvarme, pero no, sentimentalismos de madre, que estúpido, no crees Severus? – Le dijo Voldemort riendo.

Si, mi señor – Dijo Snape silenciosamente.

Me hizo recordar a Lily Evans – Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa en los delgadísimos labios- también se entregó por su hijo, de que les sirve, igual los voy a encontrar y van a caer en su mismo destino – Decía Voldemort mientras se metían en un sector obscuro de la calle para transportarse a su escondite


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II Visitas Inesperadas 

Estas habían sido unas vacaciones bastante tristes para Harry, después de todo, su mayor protector había fallecido dejando una herida difícil de sanar en el corazón de Harry, más allá de los aires de venganza que venían a su mente.

Harry se había decidido después de volver de Hogwarts a estar un tiempo con sus tíos, pero luego se iría en busca de los Horcruxes, pensaba ir a la tumba de sus padres y talvéz ir al matrimonio de Bill y Fleur, aunque le causaba un cosquilleo, ya que estaría Ginny y prefería no verla aún.

Harry se acercó a la ventana, miró y no vio ni un alma en la calle, a pesar de que ya era las siete de la mañana y comúnmente la gente estaba saliendo hacia sus trabajos.

Harry!- Se oyó un grito femenino proveniente de la cocina, que claramente era la tía Petunia. Harry se levantó y bajó. El tío Vernon estaba abajo tomando un café y Dudley estaba a su lado con unos lentes negros en su cara de porcino. Harry de pronto sintió el horrible frío que hacía, se suponía que estaban en verano, pero Harry sabía que eso se debía a los constantes y extraños sucesos que estaban pasando últimamente.

Sácate esos lentes, Dudley. – Gruñó el Tío Vernon mientras la tía Petunia le dejaba una taza de café a Harry, esta últimamente al enterarse del asesinato de Dumbledore se empezó a comportar mucho más amigable con Harry, tío Vernon prefería ignorarlo y Dudley poco importaba porque siempre andaba de juerga, de hecho ese día había llegado a las seis de la mañana, por lo tanto sus tíos no estaban muy felices. – Te los vas a sacar o no ¿?. – Le dijo Tío Vernon en un tono mucho más agresivo y mirando con ira a Dudley, este se sacó los lentes oscuros y lo miró. Tío Vernon lanzó un chillido – Míralo, Petunia, para esto le pagamos un colegio particular, ¡¡DIME, PARA ESTO GASTO EL DINERO QUE CON TANTO TRABAJO ME GANO!.- La tía Petunia no decía nada, sólo movía la cabeza como loca y se lamentaba. Harry miró a Dudley y no pudo aguantarse la risa. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y con ojeras. – De que te ríes tú?- Le dijo tío Vernon.

De nada – Le dijo Harry deteniéndose. – Sólo que me imaginé lo bien que lo había pasado. – Dudley levantó levemente sus ojos en aprobación a lo que Harry decía.

Tía Petunia se acercó a la mesa y con una bandeja de pan y se sentó con ellos a comer. Dudley parecía más hambriento que de costumbre y no hablaba por supuesto.

Dudley, querido, no vas a decirnos nada- Le dijo tía Petunia levantando sus ojos en forma sospechosa.

Bueno, ehm….Qué les pueeedddoo …emmhh, decirrr – Dijo Dudley en un claro estado de ebriedad. Tío Vernon soltó la tostada que se estaba comiendo y quedó con la boca abierta. – Mhe Siento, muy, hip, feliz, hip……hip!- nuevamente se metió una tostada entera a la boca.

Se veía claramente que el tío Vernon estaba apunto de estallar y Dudley ni siquiera lo no taba, de hecho, no le importaba lo furioso que estuviera.

Se levantó el tío Vernon al ver que Dudley no le prestaba atención a la cantidad de palabrotas que tío Vernon le decía y lo levantó de la chaqueta que Dudley andaba trayendo y se lo llevó escaleras arriba.

Se acabó, es un insulto a mi y a tu madre!- Le decía tío Vernon mientras lo llevaba – Llegar ebrio, ¿POR DIOS QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO?. Escúchame jovencito mañana mismo vas a ir a alcohólicos anónimos – Mientras tío Vernon hacía su teatral show Dudley cantaba canciones de cuna, Harry no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, pero es que Dudley parecía un bebote que estaba siendo desnudado por su padre – Petunia ayúdame!. – Tía Petunia se levantó y fue corriendo escaleras arriba, Harry se levantó para poder ver y vio como tío Vernon desnudaba el rosado y grasoso trasero de Dudley – Da el agua Petunia! – De pronto tío Vernon lo metió a la ducha y ….

AHHHHHHHHHWWRWRWRWRWRHHHH!- Se oyeron los gritos de Dudley por el agua helada, congelante para el día que hacía. – SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, ¡¡NO ESTABA BORRACHO, SÓLO JUGABA!.- Dudley de pronto notó que Harry estaba mirando su escultural cuerpo desnudo - ¡¡Qué me miras maniático!.

Harry se alejó aún riendo de la escena y volvió a la cocina y se puso a mirar la televisión que recién había sido trasladada a la cocina para poder estar al tanto de los últimos eventos que se estaban produciendo en Londres y sus alrededores.

Prendió la televisión y estaban dando un programa que estaba siendo interrumpido por un extra del departamento de prensa.

Sentimos interrumpir su programación, pero se ha producido un grave incidente en la estación de trenes King´s Cross. Se ha producido un extraño choque entre dos trenes que estaban saliendo y uno que venía llegando, no se sabe la causa específica, pero el hombre encargado de vigilar las líneas férreas dice no saber como estas cambiaron al producirse el choque. – Harry sabía perfectamente que era lo que produjo este cambio en las líneas férreas, seguramente habían sido los mortífagos.- Volvemos a repetir se ha producido un choque de dos trenes en la estación de trenes King´s Cross.

Harry apagó su televisor y respiró profundo y luego suspiró, ¿cuáles podrían ser los Horcruxes que le faltaban, encontrándolos era la única forma de frenar a Voldemort, pero para Harry todos parecían estar demasiado preocupados en sus propias osas como para preocuparse del avance de Voldemort.

Harry se levantó de la mesa y quiso ir a dar una vuelta, pero luego lo pensó bien y prefirió quedarse en su casa, pero no podía subir porque lo más seguro es que Dudley lo golpeara. Decidió volverse a sentar y volvió a prender la televisión en donde seguían los reportes acerca del choque de los trenes.

Unos momentos después bajo su tía Petunia y se sentó junto a él, de pronto Harry sintió que tía Petunia se quería hacer notar de algún modo, tosiendo. Harry la observó de reojo y ella empezó a mover nerviosamente sus manos.

Harry?- Dijo ella en voz baja y sin mirarlo. Harry la miró. - ¿Cómo murió ese hombre?.

¿Qué Hombre?.

Ese, el viejo, el que te vino a dejar a casa el día en que Lily…tu sabes – Dijo ella, como si no quisiera nombrarlo, pero Harry sabía que ella seguramente ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Dumbledore?- Dijo Harry y tía Petunia lo miró y asintió – Bueno, lo mató un profesor. – Tía Petunia quedó con la cara desencajada. – Se suponía que ese hombre era de confianza, claro que para mí nunca lo fue, además el odiaba a mamá y papá, el dio la ubicación para que los mataran y ….- Pero tía Petunia no lo dejó seguir hablando y lo cayó, ella se levantó y fue hacia la mesa de atrás de la cocina.

Toma. – Le dijo sacando unas cartas desde debajo de esa mesa. – Creo que es de uno de tus amigos, no te la pasé antes porque Vernon se enfadaría.

Gracias, pero, ¿Cuándo llegaron?- Dijo Harry tomando las cartas de la mano de su tía que por primera vez tenía un gesto de comprensión con la esencia de Harry.

Hoy por la mañana, llego con una lechuza, así que supuse que era para ti. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida. Harry nunca la había visto así con él, siempre era amarga, desagradable, pero ahora parecía tener cierta lástima por Harry. Harry empezó a abrir las cartas y su tía Petunia se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros. Harry la observó algo asustado y ella le sonrió. – Sé que te vas a ir, Harry, y no sé cuando te vuelva a ver… -Dijo ella con una cara extraña, no sabía si era pena o alegría.

Harry no le dijo nada, se quedó callado, para qué iba a hablar.

Siento como que mirara a Lily, Harry – Dijo ella sollozando. –Lo siento si fui mala contigo…y también con ella. –Tía Petunia había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente. – Nunca te traté bien, pero es que siempre me fue raro que ustedes tuvieran su mundo aparte al de nosotros.

Lo sé- Dijo Harry golpeteando la espalda de su tía que seguía apenada. – No tengo rencores. Gracias por pensar un segundo en mi, tía. – Dijo Harry y Tía Petunia se lanzó hacia Harry y lo abrazó.

Esto es por ti y por Lily, Harry. – Dijo ella desligándose de Harry. – Si te vas Harry, quiero que te cuides y que me mandes uno de esos pajarracos con información sobre ti. –Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo. – Ahora ve y lee tu carta.

Tía,- Dijo Harry en la puerta de la cocina ella lo miró - ¿Porqué ese cambio?.

Bueno, fue una larga reflexión a lo largo de este mes- Bajando la voz cada vez más. – Pero no le cuentes a Vernon, se enfurecería.

Harry le sonrió y salió de la cocina y se fue a la sala de estar mientras tío Vernon pasó al lado de él sin mirarlo, ya que iba retrasado a su trabajo. Harry se sentó en un sillón y empezó a examinar la carta.

Se veía una letra grande y mal escrita por lo que Harry notó que era Hagrid el que le escribía. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

**Querido Harry:**

**¿Cómo estás, Espero que bien, yo aquí, sólo y cuidando a Hogwarts ya que McGonagall ha tenido mucho trabajo, por lo que no se ha preocupado de "otros aspectos". Después de la muerte de tu sabes han empezado a ocurrir por acá muchos sucesos extraños que espero contarte pronto. **

**Debido a eso mismo te mando esta carta, ya que Hermione me dijo que tenías planeado irte de la casa de tus tíos para irte al valle de Godric. Por ningún motivo vallas a cometer esa locura, Harry, sólo por ningún motivo.**

**Por eso mismo, Harry he tomado la decisión de ir a buscarte para dar un paseo, arregla tus cosas, esta misma tarde te paso a buscar. Lleva todo, porque no vamos a volver a casa de tus tíos.**

**Se despide.**

**Hagrid.**

Harry volvió a cerrar la carta y se paró para ir a arreglar las cosas, recién eran las ocho de la mañana así que tendría bastante tiempo para arreglar todas sus cosas.

Subió a su habitación y comenzó a envalar sus libros, revistas que le habían quedado del año pasado, algunas bromas, dejó que Hedwing fuera a comer mientras el rato pasaba.

Bajó después a almorzar junto a Tía Petunia y Dudley que estaba completamente abrigado, oséa, hacía frío, pero no era normal que llevara más de dos chalecos y un pantaloncito de lana. De pronto mientras Harry se metía un pedazo de Huevo en la boca la casa comenzó a temblar y de pronto…¡¡PAF!..mucho humo y escombros saltaron desde la puerta de la casa y apareció Hagrid envuelto en cuero de alce.

qué tal, perdone señora por la puerta, se arregla – Dijo Hagrid apuntando con el paraguas a la puerta. – REPARO. – La puerta volvió a su lugar.- La tía Petunia se sentó nuevamente en la puerta y Dudley miraba con terror a Hagrid, aún recuerda lo que este le había hecho hace siete años atrás, aún le dolía el trasero por la cola que este le había puesto dictatorialmente en su humanidad. – Bueno, ¿nos vamos?.- Dijo Hagrid tomando a Harry de un brazo. – No hay tiempo que perder.

Harry fue a su habitación a recoger sus cosas, sacó su baúl y levantó a Hedwing por el aire y bajó con todo a la sala de estar en donde estaba Hagrid apartado del lado del Dudley que aún seguía descompuesto después de la curadera.

Estoy listo, Hagrid.-

Muy bien – Dijo Hagrid.- Buenas tardes.- Dijo Hagrid amablemente y tomó a Harry de la polera que andaba trayendo y lo empezó a llevar hacia la puerta.

Adiós.- Dijo Harry levantándole las cejas a su Tía Petunia quien sólo le hizo un adiós con los ojos, pero era algo.

Hagrid sacó a Harry de la casa y lo llevó hacia el patio de atrás. Harry no sabía bien hacia donde se dirigían y de pronto Hagrid empezó a buscar en su bolsillo y sacó un calcetín.

Tómalo, Harry. Tenemos un viaje que hacer.- Hagrid lo miró raro, pero luego aceptó el calcetín.- Cuando lleguemos te digo donde vamos.

Harry se aferró al calcetín y ambos volaron juntos entre la neblina que provocaba el andar de los Dementores por donde quiera que sea. Harry voló junto a Hagrid a lo más por unos minutos, parecía que era interminable, era una situación de angustia que no había sentido muchas veces, no sabía a donde iba, ni donde caería, hasta que sus pies nuevamente empezaron a tocar tierra y de pronto una abalancha de aire lo tiró al piso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III 

La mujer de blanco

Al pisar tierra Harry miró a su alrededor y junto con ver la gigante figura de Hagrid que se tambaleaba a su lado vio un paisaje verde, estaba como en una loma, debían bajar de ahí.

¿Dónde vamos, Hagrid?. – Le preguntó Harry, Hagrid buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un papel que le pasó luego a Harry y que este comenzó a leer.

_Querido Hagrid: _

_Cuando leas esta carta seguramente yo no estaré con vida y por lo tanto mi estimada Minerva te habrá dado esta carta, te pido que en cuanto esta te sea entregada vallas en busca de Harry, él te necesita más que nunca. _

_Lo que debes hacer en cuanto encuentres a Harry es llevarlo a ciudad del Fénix. En el patio trasero de la casa de los tíos de Harry te estará esperando un transportador que es un calcetín azul. Al llegar vas a estar como en una colina debes caminar un poco hasta llegar a la ciudad, sólo te darás cuenta cuando lo hallas logrado y luego dirígete junto a Harry a la casa más grande y más blanca de la ciudad, en todo caso cuando llegues ya habrá sido enviada una lechuza avisando tu visita._

_Hagrid, te confío esta tarea porque sé que la obedecerás al pie de la letra y que cuidarás de él como nadie lo haría en estos difíciles momentos._

_Se despide……_

_Albus Dumbledore.._

Al terminar la carta a Harry se le apretó la garganta. Dumbledore sabía en sus últimos momentos que algo podría sucederle y por eso dejó todo arreglado. Harry miró a Hagrid y este lo miró y le golpeó dos veces en la espalda como para darle fuerzas.

Un gran hombre, no Harry?- Le dijo Hagrid levantando sus cosas del suelo.

El sabía que algo malo le iba a suceder y por eso te dejó la carta, ¿porqué no lo evitó, Hagrid?.

Nadie puede evitar su propia muerte, Harry. – Dijo Hagrid quitándole la mirada.- Nisiquiera el más poderoso de los magos, Harry. Todos tenemos una tarea y su tarea en esos momentos se acabó. Ahora te toca a ti defenderte y usar todas las armas que se te han facilitado a lo largo de tu crecimiento, Harry.

Harry lo escuchó y siguió en el suelo pensando mientras Hagrid ya partía. ¿Qué tendrían que hacer ellos dos específicamente en ciudad del fénix, ¿Cuál era la importancia que tenía la ciudad?.

Me sigues, Harry?.- Le gritó Hagrid y Harry despertó de su inercia y se levantó y lo siguió.

En el camino no hablaron, ni se miraron mucho, al parecer Hagrid iba muy concentrado en no perder el rumbo.

¿Hagrid?.- Dijo Harry rompiendo el hielo un poco. Hagrid lo miró y levantó sus cejas. - ¿Qué ha pasado en el mundo mágico y Voldemort, después de la muerte de Dumbledore?.

Hagrid hizo una mueca como de asco con su boca y luego miró a Harry con mucha desilusión.

¿qué crees que está pasando, de todo, claro. Voldemort ya no respeta nada. La gente está muy asustada después de la muerte de Dumbledore, dicen que si él pudo haber sido asesinado que les queda a ellos. – Harry escuchaba muy triste lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero, nadie conocido ha sido asesinado, no Hagrid?.-Le preguntó Harry con todo el tacto posible.

Bueno, no sé si la conocías, pero hace dos semanas atrás encontraron el cadáver de Narcisa Malfoy. – Para Harry fue como un balde de agua fría. Bien sabía él que Narcisa era una de las seguidoras más fieles de Voldemort y que era casi improbable lo que Hagrid le contaba. Pero luego se acordó.

Fue por lo de Dumbledore, Hagrid?.-

Exactamente, Harry. Malfoy se arrancó de las manos de Snape la noche en que asesinó a Dumbledore. Este lo llevaba hacia el lugar en donde se escondía en esos momentos Voldemort y quien sabe qué le iban a hacer, pobre muchacho, miserable.

Voldemort mató a Narcisa para…?- Preguntando a Hagrid quien frenó y lo miró.

Narcisa murió por la misma razón que tu madre, Harry. No quiso entregar a su hijo, murió por amor.- Hagrid volvió a caminar y Harry sintió mucha pena por Draco, eso no hacía tampoco que dejara de sentir la misma repugnancia hacia él.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que avanzaban al ir caminando y conversando llegaron a la ciudad y Harry descubrió porqué era la ciudad del fénix, y era claro, habitaban fénix por toda la extensión de la ciudad. Harry divisó a lo lejos la casa más grande e infinitamente más grande a las demás.

Al llegar Harry sintió la extraña sensación de estar en un cuento de hadas, a pesar de que él vivía en un mundo lleno de magia y cosas por el estilo, el lugar en donde estaba parado era encantado, todo limpio, todo blanco, gente limpia, bella, casi perfecta, todos usaban capas celestes y los miraban a él y Hagrid como a dos bichos raros.

¿Qué hacemos ahora, Hagrid?. – Hagrid se encogió de hombros. - ¿ Qué se yo?.

Ambos se pararon en una esquina en donde no había mucha gente y podían pensar tranquilamente que harían para llegar a esa enorme casa.

De pronto Harry notó que frente a ellos había una jovencita que los observaba muy curiosa, en especial a Harry. De pronto ella se acercó hacia ellos y miró a Hagrid.

Harry notó que la muchacha era muy joven, rubia, muy delgada y tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos azul profundo, eran ojos fantasmales, hundidos.

¿Ustedes son el Sr. Hagrid y el Sr. Potter?- Dijo la muchacha el voz baja. Harry y Hagrid asintieron tontamente mirándose el uno con el otro. – Síganme, por favor. – Dijo la muchacha dándose vuelta y caminando sin fijarse en el estado de letargo de estos dos individuos.

Harry caminaba y caminaba a lo largo de la ciudad y cada vez notaba más clara la casa a la que Dumbledore se refería.

Parece un castillo, Harry- Dijo Hagrid agachándose y tapándose la boca, como si la muchacha no pudiera oírlo. Esta se dio vuelta y le dio una mirada molesta, como si las palabras de Hagrid hubieran sido un insulto.

La muchacha se dio vuelta y gritó.

¡Estamos llegando!.

Gracias a dios – Dijo Hagrid. – Tengo los pies muertos. –La chica nuevamente lo miró, pero Hagrid ni la notó ya que se estaba sobando los pies y dejó a Harry adelantares con la muchacha. Esta le miró de reojo y le sonrió levemente.

¿Así que usted es el famosísimo Harry Potter?.- Dijo ella algo despectiva. Harry la miró y luego bajó la cabeza.- Pues aquí no se le conoce mucho a usted, pero mi ama siempre habla del famoso Harry Potter y …- Pero Harry no la dejó terminar.

¿Quién es tu ama, ¿Porqué me conoce?.- Harry la llenó de preguntas y la muchacha le abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Hasta que por in habló, el Sr. Potter!.- La muchacha empezaba a desagradarle a Harry quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.- Pensé que nunca me hablaría, o que talvéz era mudo, es que se veía tan callado….

Me vas a contestar?..si hablo, no me vez?.- Le dijo Harry con un feo tono de voz. La muchacha cambió inmediatamente su rostro y se puso seria.

La Srta. Jeanette, ella es la que me habla siempre de usted y nos cuenta sobre sus hazañas y es por eso que sabemos de usted. Ella es nuestra ama. – Harry quedó a medias más tranquilo, en el fondo ni siquiera sabía para que Dumbledore lo había enviado junto a Hagrid a ese lugar si ahora podría estar buscando los Horcruxes.

Harry miró hacia sus espaldas y vio que Hagrid se acercaba cada vez más y ya estaban casi llegando a su destino. Después de lo último que habló Harry con la muchacha esta no volvió a abrir la boca ni a mirar feo a Hagrid por sus comentarios, de hecho, Harry la ignoraba tanto como ella a él. Hagrid se acercó a Harry y le tomó el hombro.

Espero que estemos cerca. – Dijo silenciosamente.

De hecho, hemos llegado. – Dijo la muchacha en un tono sumamente frío y desinteresado. A escucharla hablar esta vez a Harry le dio la sensación de estar en la presencia de Narcisa Malfoy, la muchacha era bastante parecida a la fallecida madre de Draco.

La muchacha se acercó a la puerta de vidrio, que era transparente e incolora y pronunció unas palabras en un extraño idioma, la puerta se abrió y los dejó entrar. Harry no pudo dejar de asombrarse con el imponente edificio, muy parecido a un castillo, de color blanco. Hagrid estaba grotescamente con su boca abierta dejando ver sus amígdalas. Harry miró e inspeccionó todos los balcones d pronto en uno se dio cuenta de que una muchacha estaba en uno de ellos y lo miraba fijamente, como sin miedo de que él la pudiera notar, estaba muy lejos como para que Harry pudiera notar cada detalle de su rostro, pero si notaba que tenía una mirada muy penetrante, era como si una águila estuviera observando su presa desde la distancia. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y este contrastaban on sus cabellos castaños que flotaban en el aire tibio que corría en esos momentos.

La muchacha hizo a Hagrid y Harry pasar a una sala en donde se encontraba un muchacho muy apuesto limpiando una espada, él no parecía a los ojos de Harry un empleado cualquiera, tenía ropas caras, una buena túnica color café oscuro, botas negras con broches de oro en los costados y además en su rostro se notaba que tenía más clase que la muchacha que los había conducido a él y Hagrid todo el camino, era un muchacho alto, fornido, algo musculoso, de pelo castaño, moreno, tenía ojos negros muy profundos y una pequeña barbilla que se veía muy elegante junto con su nariz recta.

Este muchacho los miró y los invitó a pasar y le pidió a la muchacha que se retirara. Él se sentó en un escalón mirando a Harry y Hagrid que estaban parados delante de él. Harry tubo la extraña sensación de que ya había visto a este muchacho y él les dio una muy buena plática mientras según él esperaban a alguien. Él se presentó como Josefo y les invitó a tomar un vino de berenjenas que a Harry no le pareció muy atractivo, pero para no ser descortés se lo tomó al seco cuando de pronto la puerta del la sala se abrió y ….


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV 

Las cartas de Dumbledore

Harry miró la puerta que de a poco se abría sigilosamente y de pronto y muy rápido apareció una cabeza de una mujer, era la muchacha que lo estaba mirando desde el balcón, ella les dio una sonrisa e ingresó al salón.

Gracias a Dios que bajaste!- Le dijo Josefo aliviado.- ¿Cuál es la idea de ponerte a examinar a la ente desde arriba. –Harry sonrió y la muchacha le abrió graciosamente los ojos.

Pues, aquí estoy, así que retírate será mejor.- La muchacha se sentó en un sillón rojo que contrastaba con su vestido largo y blanco. Josefo se fue dando unas zancadas y cerró la puerta tras de si.- Que poco cortés, Josefo, ¿No los invitó a tomar asiento?. – Harry y Hagrid negaron con sus cabezas y sonrieron a ella que con un movimiento de su varita color verde ( le pareció extraño a Harry) les acercó dos sillas a ambos e hizo que la de Hagrid se agrandara. – No queremos que te quedes preso en tu silla, ¿cierto?. – Dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente.

Claramente.- Dijo Hagrid tomando asiento y rascándose su barba.

Bueno. – Comenzó ella apretado sus manos. – Soy Jeanette. – Dijo ella con alegría. – Supongo que no tienen ni la menor idea de porqué están aquí y porqué Dumbledore los invitó y supongo que tú, Harry Potter no puedes esperar a que deje de hablar para llenarme de preguntas, verdad. – Dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia Harry quien en realidad estaba esperando eso y dijo si . Pues pregunta. – Dijo ella.

Harry trató de arreglar su voz, para que no sonara tan estúpido lo que iba a preguntar y la miró ella amablemente lo observaba, pero también veía cierta rudeza en su cara, a pesar de lo simpática que ella se pudiera mostrar.

¿Quién eres?. – Dijo Harry estúpidamente, Jeanette quedó con la cara desencajada, como si ya no lo hubiera dicho.

Jeanette. – Dijo ella de una manera muy obvia.

Si, pero porqué estamos aquí, porqué no habíamos oído tu nombre hasta hoy….- Jeanette levantó su mano y lo hizo callar.

Tu no habrás oído hasta hoy. Pero tu fallecido director, Albus Dumbledore, me conoce perfectamente bien.- El rostro de Jeanette había cambiado, al parecer le molestaba el tener que darle tan estúpidas explicaciones a Harry. Después de contestarle miró a Hagrid cambiando nuevamente su rostro a esa dulzura parecida a la de una naranja ( era media extraña la muchacha). –Hagrid?. – Dijo ella amablemente, casi melosa, para Harry. – Tú sabes como sanar a un fénix?. – Hagrid la observó y pensó.

Pues, creo que si puedo.- ella sonrió.

Perfecto, podrías sanar a uno que llegó con una ala rota?.- Dijo ella y Hagrid aceptó pero se quedó parado mirándola, ella como si le molestara lo miró y le apuntó la puerta.- Está afuera. – Hagrid salió y Harry lo siguió.- Tu no, Potter. – Dijo ella seria. Hagrid se dio vuelta y lo miró algo preocupado y luego se devolvió.

Srta.?- Dijo Hagrid acercándose nuevamente a ella. – Se me olvidó algo que debía pasarle.

Harry vio que Hagrid hurgueteaba nuevamente en sus gigantescos bolsillos y ella parecía algo impaciente. Harry en esos momentos sentía el alivio de la intromisión de Hagrid, le parecía que Jeanette podía ver más allá de lo normal, como que lo traspasaba y sabía todo lo que él estaba pensando en esos momentos. Tampoco podía negar que le llamaba algo la atención, su determinación, su forma de hablar, hacían que Harry se sintiera algo atraído por ella, a pesar de que le molestaba su agudeza.

Finalmente Hagrid encontró lo que buscaba era otra carta. Se la pasó y ella la abrió rápidamente, la comenzó a leer muy atentamente y luego su rostro se desfiguró. Se puso pálida y miró a Harry y luego a Hagrid y le sonrió.

Muchas gracias, Hagrid.- Dijo ella y Hagrid le agradeció devuelta y salió por la puerta que luego se cerró y quedaron Harry y Jeanette solos al interior. Ambos se miraron por un rato y Jeanette de pronto se paró de la silla y se puso frente a él, se dio cuanta de que en verdad era joven y los ojos negros que lo estaban mirando desde el balcón ahora lo miraban penetrantemente de frente.

¿No me vas a preguntar nada, Harry?.- Dijo ella aún mirando a sus ojos.

Pues, no sé que preguntar.- Dijo Harry. – Me siento un poco confundido. ¿Porqué Dumbledore me mandó hasta acá.- Jeanette le sonrió.

Porqué este es el único lugar en que puedes estar a salvo.

¿Porqué?.

No te has dado cuenta de lo diferente que es esta ciudad a las otras que has conocido en tu vida, Harry?. – Dijo ella levantando un poco la voz. Harry la miró y pensó, desde luego es diferente, la gente es diferente y las casas y el clima y todo.

Sip. – Harry sintetizó en eso su idea.- ¿Porqué eso?.

Pues porque esta ciudad no conoce la maldad, no existe, no hay artes oscuras, aunque se conocen perfectamente bien, pero no las utilizamos.- Jeanette ahora le parecía más simpática a Harry, ahora que le aclaraba las cosas. – Por eso Dumbledore decidió que si le pasaba algo lo más sensato sería de que vinieras aquí a refugiarte.

Dumbledore temía por mi vida?.- Dijo Harry algo molesto. ¿Creía que sin él yo me moriría?. – Decía sin darse cuenta de que su voz sola se alzaba y muy molesto por la decisión de Dumbledore, ¿Es que no había pensado en que él debía buscar los Horcruxes?.

No Harry, no es eso, es porque claramente aquí estás a salvo y podrás hacer más cosas de las que crees, respecto a los Horcruxes hablo, Harry. – Dijo ella levantando los ojos y abriéndoselos bien. – Dumbledore me habló de eso, Harry. – Harry sintió que ella sabía mucho, talvéz más que él. Sintió que Dumbledore talvéz le había tenido más confianza a esta muchacha que a él..

¿Cómo sabes tanto?.- Preguntó Harry. Ella lo miró sonriente y lo miró a los ojos nuevamente y se dio vuelta.

Sé por Dumbledore, parece que no se te han contado muchas cosas, Harry Potter.- Harry sentía lo mismo.- Te acuerdas porqué Dumbledore en los dos últimos años no se encontraba en Hogwarts?. – Harry de un momento a otro se puso a pensar que en su quinto año en Hogwarts apenas lo vio y luego lo despidieron y el año recién pasado no se encontraba por mucho tiempo en la escuela, todo esto Harry lo atribuía a Voldemort.- recuerdas o no?.- Dijo Jeanette.

Si. – Dijo Harry silencioso. – Pero no se debía a que Dumbledore buscaba los Horcruxes.

No te apresures, Harry. – Dijo ella calladamente.- Si, él estaba haciendo eso, pero no todo el tiempo. Él me dio clases y todo tipo de ayudas y datos para poder ayudarte, Harry. – Harry se sintió horrorizado, por no decir más. ¿Porqué tendría que enseñarle a ella en vez de a él, porqué ella?.- Yo sé que te parece algo extraño el hecho de que yo sea quien te tenga que proteger.

No necesito protección. – Dijo Harry lleno de rabia, se sentía como una tetera.

Si la necesitas y me vas a necesitar si quieres saber donde están los Horcruxes que te faltan y …

No necesito, en verdad. – Harry se dio vuelta y comenzó a dejar el salón.

Tampoco te interesa que te ayude a descubrir tu propia historia, Harry Potter?.- Harry se detuvo, eso lo convenció o por lo menos lo hizo bacilar en su decisión de retirarse.- Eso te interesó, cierto?.- Harry se dio vuelta y la miró aún enojado. No me juzgues mal, Harry. La única manera de que dejes de ser tan terco es sobornarte.- Dijo ella sonriendo. Harry también sonrió y dejó su molestia de lado y se dejó ayudar.

Me puedes contar más cosas acerca de esto, porque tú y todo eso.

Sería la centésima vez que te lo diría, Harry. –Dijo ella.- Pero esta bien. Ahora que por fin me aceptas te contaré algo mejor y más tranquila, si prometes no interrumpirme. – Harry aceptó y Jeanette, que después de un rato le cayó bastante mejor, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar. – Bueno, Dumbledore hace dos años que vino y habló con mis tíos para poder darme clases personales una vez a la semana.

¿Tus padres?. – Harry se extrañó al darse cuanta que al parecer ella tampoco los tenía consigo.

Murieron en un accidente. Un naufragio cuando venían a casa y bueno, ya sabes.- Ella se calló y Harry la miró triste. – Tú debes saber como se siente, no, vivir con tus tíos y eso. Dumbledore me contó que no te lleva con ellos.

Bueno, si, ahora mi tía Petunia me aceptó por no quedar mal conmigo si me pasa algo. Dice que se sentiría culpable. – Jeanette se rió con una carcajada y Harry la acompañó.

Siempre son así. Bueno, sigo con la historia. Mis tíos aceptaron la idea de Dumbledore, pero yo no sabía para qué me iba a dar lecciones y llegó el primer día y me explicó que Voldemort había vuelto. – Harry se alegró de que ella no temiera decirle Voldemort.- Pero yo no sabía quien era y me contó y me contó tu historia y al igual que tú, yo no sabía porqué yo, porqué debía ayudarte y su contestación, tú sabes como siempre algo extraña, fue porque tienes as capacidades de ayudar a Harry a destruirlo y porque tu y Harry se parecen y dos cabezas parecidas piensan mejor que una. – Harry se extrañó, ¿Qué cosas podrían tener ellos dos en común, ella se veía ambiciosa, y no por hablar mal, pero algo melosa, cosa que Harry no poseía.

¿Tú crees que tú y yo nos parezcamos en algo?.- Preguntó Harry y Jeanette lo miró desinteresadamente.

– Qué voy a saber yo, aparentemente no nos parecemos en nada. – Harry estuvo muy deacuerdo con ella. –Sigo. Estuvo estos dos años dándome las lecciones necesarias para poder ayudarte y el año pasado los ayudé a descifrar lo de los Horcruxes.

Pero pensé que yo lo había ayudado. – Dijo Harry sintiéndose patético y algo herido por no haber sido él el que averiguara lo de los Horcruxes.

Claro que lo descifraste, Harry. – Dijo ella reconfortándolo.- Después Dumbledore me contó que ya lo sabías y haciendo conjeturas con Dumbledore entendimos lo de los trofeos, que los Horcruxes están en los trofeos de cada fundador de las casas de Hogwarts.

Exacto. – Dijo Harry sintiéndose algo mejor.

¿Más vino?. –Dijo Jeanette ofreciéndole nuevamente del vino de berenjenas que él muchacho llamado Josefo les ofreció.

No, gracias. – Dijo Harry mientras Jeanette se lo servía.

Continúo. – Dijo ella dejando la botella del vino en una mesita dorada que había a su lado. – Bueno, finalmente me enteré de la muerte de Dumbledore y de lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts, una lástima. – Dijo ella con tristeza y suspirando. – El día siguiente llegó Feawks y llegó con esto. – Jeanette le mostró una carta a Harry y el pensadero.

¿El pensadero de Dumbledore?. – Dijo Harry sorprendido.

Exactamente. Toma Harry. –Dijo Jeanette pasándole la carta a Harry- Me gustaría que la leyeras.

Harry tomó la carta la abrió y comenzó nuevamente a leer una de las tantas cartas que Dumbledore había dejado después de su fallecimiento.

_**Mi querida Jeanette:**_

_Debes saber que si te es entregada esta carta es porque yo ya estoy en una mejor vida, muy feliz obviamente._

_Te hago llegar esta carta y mi pensadero, porque ya sabes lo que sigue, siempre te lo dije y nunca te mentí acerca de ello, espero que estés preparada para esta difícil misión que es ayudar y cuidar a Harry._

_Sé que eres una muchacha muy agradable y que le harás pasar a Harry muy lindos momentos en tu compañía y que le alegrarás la vida después de mi partida._

_Recuerda, los documentos de la orden están en manos de tu tío, pídeselos y utilízalos como mejor te parezca, recuerda que ahora tu mandas. Creo y estoy seguro de que ninguno de mis colaboradores te fallará, aunque tengan ciertas diferencias entre ellos. _

_Bueno, mi querida, recuerda, la vida es dar lo máximo que podamos, siempre recuerda eso. Yo ( si recibes esta carta) dí lo máximo de mí y talvéz por esta razón es que esta te llega._

_Se vienen tiempos difíciles, lucha_

_Se despide…Albus Dumbledore._

Harry cerró la carta y miró a Jeanette.

Ahora tu estás a cargo de la órden?- Le preguntó Harry.

Si, y de eso quería hablarte, Harry . – Dijo Jeanette ahora más seria. – Yo creo que los tiempos han cambiado. Dumbledore siempre me dijo que quería mantenerte alejado de la órden, pero creo que es hora de que enfrentes la realidad y que tú pases a ser parte de esta. – Harry sintió un puñetazo en el estomago. Siempre había querido formar parte de la órden, pero ahora sentía cierto temor. Jeanette mencionó "los tiempos han cambiado", algo tiene que estar peor que antes, en el mundo muggle se notaba,¿pero como estaría el mundo de los magos siendo azotado por Voldemort y sus mortífagos?.- ¿Qué te parece?.

Bueno, siempre he querido pertenecer y ….

Bueno, no hay entonces nada más que hablar, estás dentro, eso te hace participe de las redadas que nosotros mismos damos y algunos viajecillos y claro las operaciones secretas e incubiertas que tendremos este año. –Jeanette hablaba muy rápido y a Harry se le aturdía la cabeza, además ya había pasado mucho tiempo encerrado en esa habitación, quería salir al aire. -¿Aceptas?

Si, acepto, Jeanette. – Jeanette sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bueno, hoy en la noche es la reunión de la órden. – Harry abrió los ojos, eso quería decir que vería por lo menos a Ron y…a Ginny también. - ¿Harry?.- Dijo Jeanette despertando a Harry del letargo de sus sueños.- supongo que debes conocer a los últimos seis integrantes de la órden, ¿no?.

No, no creo.

Bueno, Hermione Granger, Ron, George y Fred Weasley, la Señorita Fleur Delacourt. – Cuando dijo el nombre de Fleur lo dijo al parecer algo molesta. –y por último el Señor Viktor Krum.

¿Viktor Krum?.- Dijo Harry pensando en su pobre amigo Ron quien tenía cierta molestia con Viktor por Hermione.

Si, ¿Lo dices por Ron?.- Al parecer Jeanette ya sabía de este problemilla.

Si. – Dijo Harry.

No le gustó al principio, pero luego lo aceptó. – Dijo Jeanette.

Ya los has visto a todos?.- Le preguntó Harry y Jeanette asintió.- ¿Cómo están?.

Bien, no han tenido más problemas que él común de la gente.- eso último tranquilizó a Harry quien no había tenido noticias de sus amigos en todo el verano. – Pero bueno, Harry, ya los verás esta noche. Creo que es hora de que Spinky te lleve a conocer tu habitación y la del Sr. Hagrid. – Harry se sintió aliviado de poder al fin salir, a pesar de que había sido bastante útil la conversación con Jeanette. – Ah, Harry. – Lo llamó Jeanette nuevamente antes de ella salir del salón por una puerta lateral.- En tu habitación hay ropas para mañana por la mañana..- Harry no entendió.

Perdón, pero yo….

El Sr. Weasley y la Señorita Delacourt se casan mañana, me han pedido el jardín de mi casa para contraer matrimonio y yo, y mis tíos claro, hemos accedido.

Harry sintió mucha felicidad dentro de si por ver nuevamente a sus amigos, a sus seres queridos, que gracias a dios estaban a salvo de todo mal por hora.

Harry se quedó sólo en la habitación y de pronto entró un elfo doméstico quien Harry supuso debía ser Spinky, era mujer y para ser elfo, no estaba para nada mal vestida, de hecho llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa y se veía muy feliz a diferencia de Kreacher su elfo, o mejor dicho, el elfo que le quedó como herencia de la casa de Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V Habitación de los desechos orgánicos 

Harry seguía a Spinky, el elfo doméstico que debía guiarlo hacia su habitación dentro de la gigantesca casa. Harry miraba hacia sus lados, habían balcones por todos lados, vidrios y espejos ( estos al parecer lo hacían verse a uno más feo de lo que uno era). Spinky llevó a Harry por un jardín repleto de flores rosadas y amarillas y divisó que se dirigían hacia una habitación mal trecha que estaba al fondo de la casa, era de madera, tenía la pintura gastada y afuera tenía un cartel que decía "Habitación de desechos orgánicos".

Harry al ver tal cartel miró al elfo y este le sonrió y siguió caminando, pero a Harry no le parecía gracioso, no era divertido dormir en una habitación de desechos orgánicos, aunque no sabía a que tipo de desechos se refería el cartel, así que decidió preguntarle al elfo, o mejor dicho, elfa.

¿Qué quiere decir desechos orgánicos?. – ella lo miró nuevamente sonriente, parecía que no sabía hacer otra cosa.

Desechos, eh….abono o excrementos de los animales. – Dijo ella sin importancia.

Harry abrió los ojos y no siguió caminando junto a ella, Spinky se dio vuelta y lo miró algo seria.

Señor Harry Potter?.- Dijo ella y Harry la miró nuevamente.- No creerá que en verdad va a dormir en un cuarto con excrementos, verdad?. – Dijo ella mirándolo extrañada.

Bueno, yo pensé que… - Dijo Harry, pero la elfa no esperó a que terminara la frase y se devolvió y lo tomó de una manga de su polera y lo llevó hacia la habitación de desechos tóxicos de una manera muy acelerada y casi feliz de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al llegar a la puerta, que en verdad parecía un pedazo de madera adosado a otro pedazo de madera podrida, Spinky miró a Harry radiante de felicidad, en verdad, Harry no sabía por qué esta elfa se sentía tan contenta, tan radiante, seguramente (pensaba él) era por el trato que se le daba, se veía limpia, educada y hasta bonita, se podría decir, tenía una roseta en su cabeza (con tres pelos amarrados, pero roseta al fin) lo que la hacía ver muy femenina.

Spinky abrió la puerta de un golpe con su delgadísima mano y Harry, para su asombro, vio que dentro de la habitación de los desechos había un especie de hotel cinco estrellas, en donde andaban elfos, enanos, duendes, centauros y seres humanos comunes y corrientes (magos por supuesto). Todo era color café y amarillo, los sillones eran grandes y se veían cómodos, había mesas en donde cenaban las personas.

¿Qué se supone que es esto?. – Le dijo Harry a Spinky entrando en el lugar, que obviamente era más grande y más bonito de lo se veía por fuera. La elfa lo miró triste

¿Es que no le gusta al señor Potter, ¿Desea que lo lleve a un lugar mejor?.- Decía muy triste Spinky. En ese momento Harry se acordaba de Dobby, ambos tenían la misma gentileza.

No, no, ¿Spinky?.- Ella asintió, pero aún tenía cara de lástima.

Es que acaso no le satisface al señor Potter, yo haría cualquier cosa para que el señor, Potter tenga comodidad- Decía ella sin mirar a Harry y sin parar de hablar tampoco, movía la cabeza como loca y Harry le tomó del brazo y la calmó.

Spinky, escucha. – La elfa lo miró sorprendida. Harry pensó que había cometido un error al tomarla así, pero la elfa sólo lo miraba con la boca abierta y salía un susurro muy agudo de sus adentros, como si estuviera impactada. Harry decidió soltarla, pensó que talvéz podría tener problemas cardiacos. – Solo quería saber porqué hay tanta gente y bueno, eso, de que se trata.

AHHHH!….- Dijo ella recuperando el color gris de su rostro. – El señor Harry Potter quiere saber que es esto, ya entendí, ya entendí.- Se repetía a ella misma. Harry esperaba que ella contestara, pero ella se seguía repitiendo "ya entendí, ya entendí" y miraba el suelo. Harry se aburrió de esperarla y le pegó un empujoncito haber si salía del colapso, ella se sobresaltó y pegó un chillido, Harry notó que un duende que tenía la nariz levantada a más no poder, los ojos totalmente negros (sin pupila) y que tenía los dientes hacia fuera los observaba y se reía de Harry, claro, la risa duró hasta que Harry lo observó molesto. – A, era usted, señor Harry Potter.

¡¿Qué es esto, ¿Me lo puedes explicar?.- Harry estaba perdiendo su paciencia demasiado como para hablarle bien a la elfa.

Si, si, es un hotel de paso, señor, para los viajeros. No mucha gente presta sus hogares para hacer esto, ¿Sabe?. Es por eso que ellos vienen aquí, por un galeón son atendidos con todo el lujo y bien servicio posible.- Spinky estaba muy alegre contándole a Harry acerca del hotel, pero Harry ya no la escuchaba se había dado cuenta de que estaban llegando cinco vampiros, todos ellos venían con gafas oscuras, caras pálidas y se sentaron en el lugar más oscuro de la sala de estar del Hotel. – Señor Harry Potter, debo llevarlo a su habitación, sígame por favor. – Harry siguió a Spinky y pasó al lado de los vampiros, que por una sensación Harry sintió que lo miraban con hambre.

Spinky lo llevó a lo largo de un pasillo en el medio de este estaba la recepción en donde había otro elfo, este era hombre y no se veía tan contento, se veía como cansado.

Jimmy, dame las llaves de la habitación 116. – Le pidió amablemente Spinky a este que la miró algo molesto y le dirigió a Harry una mirada examinadora.

Es un Galeón.- Dijo este extendiendo la mano hacia Harry.

Él es invitado de la Señorita Jeanette.- Dijo Spinky y el elfo se puso molesto.

No me interesa, esto no lo administra ella, es nuestro y ella tiene que… - Pero Spinky lo miró aún más molesta

Ella te mandará el dinero de todos los invitados que lleguen. –Dijo esto y el elfo cambió un poco su cara de molestia y le dio a Harry una sonrisa falsa y le pasó a Spinky las llaves de la habitación 116.- Elfo decrépito. – Dijo muy molesta Spinky luego que se fue junto a Harry por las escaleras de caracol para llegar hasta el 10º piso, que era en donde se encontraba la habitación 116.

¿Es suyo este hotel?.- Le preguntó Harry, en verdad era bastante extraña la idea de que los elfos estuvieran encargados de hacer negocios.

Si, señor.- Decía ella mientras se saltaba un escalón.- Nos lo regalaron el año pasado. Así podemos tener un sueldo. – A Harry le pareció haber escuchado eso antes

¿Cómo surgió su idea de tener un sueldo?. – La elfa lo miró de pronto e hizo un gesto de haber llegado a destino.

Un amigo llamado Dobby, él nos dijo que le pagaban por trabajar en Hogwarts. – Harry lo había presentido.- ¿Conoce Hogwarts?.

Si, soy alumno de ahí. Y también conozco a tu amigo Dobby.

Si, el nos habló de usted y de cómo lo había liberado del malvado Malfoy. – Decía la elfa con la cara llena de admiración. – Dobby es nuestro líder sindical. – Harry no pudo dejar de soltar una risita y la elfa lo miró seria.

¿Qué sucede?. – Le dijo ella, pero Harry no le respondió, no quería que esta amable elfa se sintiera mal. Ella agachó la vista y puso la llavecita dorada que Jimmy, el elfo recepcionista, le entregó a regañadientes y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Si Harry al entrar al hotel se había asombrado, al entrar a su habitación le tendría que haber dado un ataque cardiaco, era una habitación color damasco con mesas muy delicadas de madera con terminaciones en oro, la cama era inmensa, había un ventanal que tenía vista hacia el mar (¿Había mar?) y una tina para él sólo (con burbujas, una especie de jacuzi). Harry no lo podía creer cuando se dio vuelta para hablar con Spinky esta ya no estaba.

Harry se sentó en la cama y se hundió, se reía sólo, saltaba, jamás había tenido una cama de esas dimensiones para él sólo. Harry sentía que era muy estúpido, pero no podía reprimir su sentimiento de bienestar. Spinky tenía razón en su hotel lo era todo la comodidad y en verdad que se sentía muy cómodo. Se sacó la ropa y decidió darse un baño en la tina. Ahí se mantuvo durante horas hasta que sus dedos se arrugaran. Pudo pensar tranquilo por un momento, pensó en todo lo hablado con Jeanette en ese día, las cartas de Dumbledore y en los Horcruxes. No se le ocurría el porqué ser Jeanette la nueva presidenta de la órden del Fénix si había gente más experimentada que ella, como la profesora McGonagall o el profesor Lupin o Ojo loco. Tampoco podía entender en que cosa se podrían parecer él y Jeanette, claro que si Dumbledore lo decía tenía que ser.

Harry luego se salió de la tina y se vistió para la reunión que sería en una hora más en la casa de Jeanette, bueno, en verdad no sabía donde era la reunión, le sería mejor preguntar a algún elfo informado que lo pudiera guiar. Pero aún faltaba tiempo y se sentó en el ventanal de su pieza a contemplar el mar que estaba algo furioso y rugía con fiereza, el mar le recordaba esa noche de hace unos meses atrás cuando junto a Dumbledore fueron a buscar uno de los Horcruxes de Voldemort y que finalmente no encontraron. Harry aún sentía rabia de haber ido y de no haberse quedado en la escuela junto a Dumbledore y dejarlo para otro día, talvéz así se podría haber salvado la vida de Dumbledore y la cara de Bill y , aunque no lo encontrara justo, a la mamá de Draco.

Harry miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran diez para las ocho de las noche y que mejor se apuraba o llegaría retrasado a su primera reunión como miembro de la órden del fénix. Bajó las escaleras de caracol, pasó por donde Jimmy, el elfo gruñón que esta gritándole a un mago de pelo rubio el no querer pagarle un galeón de más por su esposa. Harry siguió de largo mientras aún se escuchaban los chillidos del elfo. Llegó al hall del Hotel y no vio a nadie conocido, salvo los cinco vampiros que seguían en la oscuridad (habían pedido que les apagaran las luces de su sector) y que estaban comiendo carne cruda con un trago rojo, que Harry podría haber apostado a que era sangre. Harry miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie que pudiera darle una respuesta concreta acerca de donde se realizaría la reunión, nadie conocido, así que con mucho miedo decidió ir donde Jimmy y preguntarle si sabía algo.

Harry llegó al mesón en donde aún estaba el mago rubio que estaba discutiendo con Jimmy, pero ahora le estaba pagando el galeón que este último le pedía. Harry esperó a que el mago se retirara para preguntar.

¿Qué se te ofrece?.- Dijo Jimmy sin mirar a Harry y guardando el dinero en la caja de recepción.

Bueno, me preguntaba si sabías dónde era la reunión de Jeanette. – Dijo Harry con miedo ante la mirada maniática del elfo, sabía lo que se venía cuando el elfo le ponía esa cara de exaltación en la que sus ojos se salían de órbitas.

¿Me ves cara de secretaria personal?.- Le dijo Jimmy a Harry. Harry negó con la cabeza. – Es que no entienden que yo soy cajero, no una nani, ni mami, ni secretaria, ni cocinera!. – El elfo hacía ademanes furiosos con las manos y Harry de a poco fue retrocediendo para que este no lo golpeara, los viajeros que pasaban se reían o miraban la escena atónitos del comportamiento del elfo. Harry sintió que extrañaba a Kreacher. Harry de a poco se fue alejando del elfo y volvió al Hall en donde toda la gente lo miraba por ser quien había hecho enfurecer a la bestia elfica que tenían en la mitad del pasillo.

Harry ya no sabía a quien preguntar en donde era la reunión y se sentó en una mesa a esperar que alguien conocido se acercara a él o que Spinky lo buscara.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y la reunión tendría que haber empezado y Harry se arregló su pelo y se dio cuenta de que los cinco vampiros nuevamente lo observaban. Harry corrió su vista de ellos, pero ellos se levantaron de la mesa y se sentaron con él. Harry no los quiso mirar cuando estos lo hicieron, se sentía de verdad asustado.

¿Eres Harry Potter?.- Dijo uno de ellos que parecía ser el más viejo y tenía un acento ucraniano. Harry sin mirarlo asintió y vio como una mano muy pálida se apoyaba en su brazo. –No temas, Harry Potter. No queremos hacerte daño, sólo queremos hablar contigo.

Estoy apu..pu.rado. – Dijo Harry muy nervioso y sin mirar.- Tengo una reunión.

¿ Con Jeanette?.- Dijo el que estaba al otro lado de Harry. Harry lo miró a este por primera vez, tenía los ojos rojos, los dientes puntiagudos, la cara muy delgada y debía tener la misma edad de él.

Puesss….si.- Dijo Harry

Y porqué no vas?. Ya empezó.. – Dijo el más viejo al que Harry miró y se dio cuenta que no era tan viejo, tenía si, el pelo blanco, pero su cara era pálida, con grandes ojeras pero muy estirada. Ambos vampiros a los que Harry miró ( porque los otros estaban de pie) a pesar de su estado se veían muy bien y la mayoría de las brujas ahí presentes los miraban con muchas ansias de ser mordidas.

Bueno, es que no sé donde es. – Dijo Harry algo avergonzado, ya que estos se murieron de la risa en un tono burlón.

No hay problema, amigo mío, nosotros te llevaremos. – Harry casi se hizo en los pantalones, tenía que decirle que no de alguna manera a estos hombres

Lo que pasa es que…. – Pero no alcanzó a decir nada y dos de los tres que estaban de pie lo tomaron de un brazo cada uno y se lo llevaron, Harry en verdad ni con Voldemort había sentido tanto miedo.

Harry Potter, no temas. – Le dijo el más viejo. Pero Harry ya no hablaba, veía a uno de los que lo llevaban con sus colmillos incrustados en su cuellos.- No nos gusta tomar sangre a la fuerza.

Ahhhhh!..- Suspiró fuerte Harry, era un alivio enterarse y los cinco vampiros se rieron y Harry pudo reír con ellos esta vez. Se veía que estos hombres tenían un gran sentido del humor. - ¿También vienen a la reunión con Jeanette?.

Si, pero es privada.- dijo el más viejo.- entre ella y nosotros. Somos informantes, ¿sabes?.- dijo en voz baja. Harry le sonrió. – OHHH!.- Dijo este mismo. – Que groseros somos, chicos. No nos hemos presentado. – Los demás también se quejaron por su grosería. A Harry le parecían bastante agradables estos seres con su acentillo ucraniano.- Parto yo que soy el que siempre habla. Soy Stanislav.- Era el viejo

Serguei. – Dijo el que lo llevaba a mano derecha y que era un muchacho rubio y corpulento.

Alexei. – Dijo el muchacho a su izquierda que era pálido de nariz ganchuda, muy alto, pero algo desnutrido

Dimitri.- el muchacho que iba adelantado y que Harry no lo había visto en todo el rato y era pelirrojo y muy pero muy delgado. Se parecía a percy, pero con 20 kilos menos .

Y yo soy Oleg. –Dijo el otro vampiro que le había hablado en el hall.

Harry vio que ya estaban llegando a la casa y los muchachos cantaban canciones ucranianas bastante extrañas, pero Harry los seguía tarareando hasta la llegada, entraron y se dieron cuenta que todo estaba en silencio, oséa, que la reunión ya había comenzado.

uhhh..- Dijo pálido de nariz ganchuda llamado Alexei.- Llegaste tarde Harry Potter. – Un poco burlón, pero esto a Harry no le parecía chistoso, era su primera vez, su primera reunión en la órden y llegaba tarde.

Creo que mejor entro.- Dijo Harry notando que en la puerta a su izquierda se estaba desarrollando la reunión los cinco vampiros le hacían adiós y Harry les contestó con una sonrisa. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, la tocó y una descarga eléctrica le cayó encima, como una rayo que lo dejó inconsciente, lo único que se acuerda de haber visto fue una cegadora luz verde


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI 

La marca del Fénix

Harry no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, no podía ver tampoco, se sentía horrible.

Te dije que era muy fuerte.- Sintió Harry que murmuraba una voz de mujer y al mismo tiempo lo tomaron en brazos.

Y yo te dije que iba a llegar atrasado. – Dijo otra mujer.

No ves como lo dejaste, eres peor que un mortífago.- Decía la otra.

CÁLLATE, es para que aprenda. – Decía la otra más fuerte. A Harry le dolía mucho la cabeza y los gritos de estas dos feminas lo estaban haciendo perder la paciencia.

Harry sintió una puerta cerrarse y de a poco sentía que el efecto de la descarga disminuía.

Harry despierta, Harry.- Sentía que alguien, una mujer le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cara. Harry trató de abrir los ojos, pero los tenía pegados. Ella lo volvió a llamar y Harry se pudo dar cuanta que reconocía esa voz. Era Ginny. Harry sintió mucha vergüenza y pensó que seguramente si se pudiera ver en un espejo, estaría rojo.

No sacas nada con eso.- Dijo otra voz que ahora Harry reconoció, era Jeanette. – Es un Hechizo, las caricias, lagrimas y GRITOS.- Dijo levantando la voz como para que alguien pudiera escucharla. – No funcionan. SPANTA INCANTATEM. – Harry sintió que ella gritaba y sintió una sensación muy gratificante, pudo abrir sus ojos y levantarse. Igual Harry tenía cierta vergüenza de lo que había sucedido y también de haberlos defraudado a todos llegando atrasado, todos sabían lo mucho que significaba para Harry entrar en la orden y ahora que estaba, parecía no importarle.

Harry miró a todos y todos lo miraron a él, con distintas caras cada uno de ellos. Ron, Hermione, Ginny (que Harry no sabía que hacía dentro) y la Sra. Weasley lo miraban con preocupación.

Bill, Fred George, Fleur y Viktor Lo miraban con risa (se estaban, claramente, burlando de él). Y el Sr. Weasley, Lupin, Thonks, Jeanette y MC Gonagall lo miraban molestos. Harry los miró a todos y Hermione corrió a abrazarlo.

Gracias a Dios, Harry. Pensé que era peor.- Dijo ella abrazándolo.- ¿Cómo has estado?.

Bien y tu?.- Le respondió.

Después hacemos vida social, les parece?. – Dijo Jeanette interrumpiendo. Hermione soltó a Harry y la miró furiosa y caminó hasta su asiento.

Harry notó que había una mesa redonda llena de sillas a su alrededor y en cada puesto había un pedazo de torta con una taza de café.

Harry tomó asiento entre Hermione y Ron y al frente estaba Jeanette con Lupin y MC Gonagall a su lado. Ginny estaba sentada fuera de la mesa, se notaba que ella no pertenecía aún a la órden.

Bueno, ya estamos casi todos, podemos empezar, ¿Les parece?. – Dijo Jeanette mirando a todos y dándole a Harry una mirada pidiendo su aprobación.

Todos los que estaban dieron su aprobación y Ron miró a Harry.

¿Qué te parece ella?.- Le dijo en voz baja y pegándole un codazo en el estomago.

Auch, me dolió.- Le dijo Harry en voz baja.

Lo siento.

Me parece…bien, algo dictatorial talvéz. – Dijo Harry también murmurando.

Está loca.- Dijo Hermione del otro lado también murmurando. – Usa técnicas que tienen los mortífagos. Dumbledore jamás te hubiera echado una descarga eléctrica encima si llegabas tarde.

Harry se rió, se notaba que Hermione no quería a Jeanette aunque esta le regalara un camión de chocolates.

Jeanette miró nuevamente a Harry y prefirió quedarse en silencio, le daba miedo cuando ella lo miraba, sabía que algo le diría y cuando le decía cosas Harry se sentía muy incómodo.

Esta bien. – Dijo Jeanette.- Como saben los que son más antiguos hoy llegan nuestros nuevos refuerzos a la orden, como se diría sangre nueva. Bueno como todos saben este año tendremos que TODOS. – Dijo Jeanette poniendo énfasis.- Trabajar el doble de lo que se trabajaba antes, ya saben que todo esta peor y no es por ser trágica, esa es la realidad.

Harry veía que Jeanette se desenvolvía bastante bien lo que estaba haciendo y dando su primer discurso.

Me quiero atrever a hacerles una propuesta a todos ustedes.- Se escuchó un murmullo a lo largo de la mesa.- Silencio. Quiero que nos hagamos una marca, todos los que pertenecemos a la orden. – De nuevo el murmullo.

¿Cómo los mortífagos?. – Gritó Hermione.

Si, como los mortífagos. – Dijo Jeanette. Harry no dijo nada ante el barullo que se estaba produciendo dentro de la reunión, él no le veía tanto problema a hacerse una marca que los distinguiera.

No puedes andar imitando a tu sabes quien en todo por la vida.- Se levantó la Sra. Weasley.- No podemos parecernos a él.- Jeanette la miró y sonrió.

¿Porqué no?.- Dijo Jeanette aún sonriente.

Porque nosotros defendemos otros principios.- Dijo Hermione furiosa y echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Harry se había dado cuanta de que esto se transformaba en una batalla de principios entre Jeanette y Hermione.

Porqué no podemos tener cosas parecidas con Voldemort?.- Dijo Jeanette y Hermione iba a hablar, pero Jeanette no la dejó.- Como sé Harry habla parsél al igual que Voldemort y no es igual a él.- Harry pensó que era un buen punto.

Buen golpe.- Dijo Ron en voz baja. Hermione se calló después de lo dicho.

No sé, Harry tu que dices?.- Le preguntó Jeanette, pero Harry se sintió incómodo, ¿Porqué tenía que decidirlo él si todos luchaban contra Voldemort?.

Prefiero que todos decidan. –Dijo Harry y Jeanette lo miró afirmativamente. – Muy bien. ¿Qué dicen?.

¿Cuagl seguía el Puntog deg hacegnos una magca?.- Preguntó Fleur.

El punto es de que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo que pasó con Snape, que trabajaba para ambos lados, la marca nos dirá si nos son leales o no. – Todos en la mesa comenzaron a hablar sobre eso y Jeanette se veía un poco desanimada y Harry la miró y ella también lo observó a él sin ánimos.

Harry sintió la necesidad de apoyarla el grupo se había desordenado, no la veían seguramente, con el mismo liderazgo de Dumbledore por lo tanto se daban el lujo de objetar sus ideas.

Harry siguió observando a su alrededor y vio que Tonks hablaba muy animadamente con Lupin, la profesora MC Gonagall hacía anotaciones en su pergamino, Bill, Fred George y Fleur hablaban por su cuenta, el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley discutían sus puntos de vista y Ron miraba hacia donde estaba Harry, pero no exactamente a él y miró a Hermione.

¿Se estaban mirando?.- Les preguntó Harry y ambos corrieron la vista hacia un lado.

No, yo..yo, miraba a MC Gonagall.- Dijo Ron quedando igual de rojo que su pelo.

Como lo voy a mirar yo. – Dijo Hermione parándose de su asiento y llendo junto a Ginny que estaba mirando a Harry.

¿Qué pregunta más estúpida Harry?.- Le dijo Ron muy molesto.- ¿Cómo voy a estar mirando a Hermione?.

Bueno, es mejor que estar mirando a MC Gonagall.- Harry se rió

PUAJ!.- Hicieron los dos y luego se rieron.

Oye..te vas a hacer la marca?.- le preguntó Ron en voz baja.

Yo creo que si.- Le dijo Harry.

Yo creo que ella está loca.- Dijo Ron haciendo círculos con las manos. Harry miró a Jeanette y notó que ella los observaba y al parecer había escuchado lo que dijo Ron y se paró de golpe y salió del cuarto.

Parece que nos escucho, Ron.- Le dijo Harry preocupado a Ron, pero a este parecía no importarle, estaba observando a Krum que se acercaba a conversar con Hermione.

Harry sintió pena por Jeanette, nadie prestaba atención, todos estaban en su propio mundo y no le daban la autoridad que ella se merecía en esos momentos sólo porque era joven y desconocida. Harry se paró de su asiento y notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Avanzó hasta ella y sacó la cabeza vio que Jeanette estaba llorando con ella estaban Hagrid y Josefo consolándola. Harry se sintió muy culpable y cerró la puerta.

ESCÚCHENME!. – Gritó. Todos en la sala se callaron y miraron asustados a Harry.- No se dan cuenta?.

¿De qué?.- Le gritó Fred. Harry caminó furioso hasta ellos.- No se dan cuenta de que aquí adelante había una persona que estaba aportando sus ideas y su tiempo en ayudarnos a nosotros y nosotros lo único que hacemos es preocuparnos de nuestros propios problemas. – Harry estaba muy enojado hablándoles a todos y todos lo miraban muy serio.- Saben que Jeanette está llorando allá afuera?.- Todos se descompusieron y se hablaron entre ellos.- Y eso es culpa de todos nosotros que nos ahogamos con estúpidas preguntas, ¿Nos vamos a parecer a Voldemort?.- La Sra. Weasley se hundió en su asiento.- ¿Para qué nos sirve una marca? y cosas por el estilo y saben algo, ella no se merece que gente como ustedes la mire en menos, por algo Dumbledore la eligió a ella.- Harry se detuvo y miró a todos, la profesora McGonagall estaba con la boca abierta mirando a Harry y Ron volvió a su puesto.

Harry, te prometemos que la volveremos a escuchar, pero no te enojes.- Le dijo Hermione, pero eso molestó aún más a Harry.

No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Dumbledore, por Sirius, por mis padres y por todos los que han muerto en manos de Voldemort. Les pido respeto por eso.- Todos asintieron con sus cabezas.- y por último, todos se van a hacer la marca, ¿ me entendieron?.- Dijo Harry y salió de la habitación dejando los murmullos tras de si, era obvio que estaban hablando de él y de su nueva actitud, ni él se conocía esa ,manera de ser.

Cuando salió Jeanette seguía llorando y al verlo se secó las lagrimas y lo miró seria. Josefo y Hagrid acordaron que era mejor entrar y Hagrid al pasar le dio un pequeño golpecito a Jeanette en el hombro. Harry se acercó y se sentó junto a ella en un sillón blanco.

-¿Te vienes a burlar de mi?.- Dijo Jeanette con la voz entrecortada.

No, Jeanette, te vengo a pedir disculpas de parte de todos.- Harry hablaba muy bajo y Jeanette lo miró como si no le importaran los otros.- Se que todos fuimos muy groseros contigo y por eso te queríamos pedir perdón.

No importa, sé que todos, en especial tú y Ron piensan que estoy loca y Hermione, la Sra. Weasley y Ginny me detestan. – Dijo ella mientras se le arrancaba una lágrima denuevo.

No es así, Jeanette.- Dijo Harry

Si es así, ¿Creen que soy tonta?.- Dijo ella comenzando a llorar nuevamente y Harry le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros para abrazarla.- NO me toques, Harry Potter.- Dijo ella levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas.- No quiero tu lástima.

No es mi lástima es mi apoyo.- Harry se paró de el sillón y se puso frente a ella.- Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y que quiero apoyarte..- Harry vió que Jeanette volvía a llorar. A pesar de lo fuerte que ella se veía por fuera lloraba con mucha facilidad, por no decir que era llorona, Harry la miró a los ojos y en ese momento vio en ellos algo, le recordó a alguien no sabía a quien, pero le dio un escalofrío.

En verdad me apoyas, Harry?.- Le preguntó Jeanette.

Si.- Dijo Harry tratándose de acordar a quien se parecían esos ojos cafés profundos, la mirada.

Jeanette luego se abalanzó sobre Harry y le dio un abrazo, pero Harry estaba muy intrigado de saber a quien se parecían esos ojos. Jeanette dejó de abrazarlo y ya con los ojos secos lo miró.

Eres una buena persona, Harry Potter.- Le dijo y como un flash le vino la respuesta de a quien pertenecía esa mirada, pero no podía ser, era muy improbable que tuvieran algo en común. Esos ojos eran iguales a los de la madre de Voldemort. Harry se acordó de la escena en que ella miraba al joven Riddle, con esos mismos ojos Jeanette miraba a Harry.

¿Qué pasa, Harry?.- Le preguntó Jeanette al darse cuenta de que él estaba raro.

Nada, todos se van a hacer la marca.- Jeanette sonrió plenamente.

¿En serio, pues, entremos.- Dijo Jeanette riéndose. Y junto a Harry Volvieron a entrar.

Todos se callaron al entrar ellos dos, era obvio que hablaban de ellos, todos volvieron a sus puestos y Hermione se quedó parada mirando a Jeanette. Jeanette la miró devuelta y Harry se sentó junto a Ron, preocupado pensando que le diría Hermione a Jeanette.

Hemos decidido que nos haremos la marca.- Dijo desganada.

Pues hagámosla.- Dijo Jeanette muy animada.

Todos se acercaron a ella, Ron en especial, estaba muy asustado y se puso último de la fila. Hermione iba a ser la primera, pero como vio a Harry tras de ella le cambió en puesto.

Primero yo. – Dijo Jeanette levantándose la manga del vestido blanco. Apuntó con su varita color verde oliva y de ella salieron unos destellos blancos que fueron a llegar a su brazo. Jeanette hizo una mueca de dolor con su cara, su piel se puso roja y un hermoso Fénix blanco se posó en su brazo y aleteaba, luego se detuvo y quedó estático. Ron al ver eso se sintió más seguro de que él iba a ser el último.

Harry se paró frente a Jeanette y esta le subió la manga de su polera y apuntó con la varita a el brazo y murmuró algo en voz baja y salieron los destellos de luz blanca, Harry sintió que le quemaban el brazo y que le clavaban pequeños punzones que le abrían la piel , luego miró su brazo y vio el Fénix que aleteaba feliz de la vida. Harry le sonrió a Jeanette y se fue a sentar para comerse su pedazo de torta tranquilo.

Después venía en turno de Hermione quien trató de poner su cara más ruda para aguantar el dolor, luego Viktor Krum quien hasta le hizo cosquillas el aleteo del Fénix y luego se sentó junto a Hermione (para el desagrado notorio de Ron), La Sra. Weasley gritó como un cerdo cuando las chispas aún no tocaban su piel, luego gritó como Dragón cuando la tocaron, Fred y George estaban asustadísimos.

Tu primero.

No tú, ve, siempre has sido más valiente.

No, tu, yo no.

Peleaban y peleaban y sin darse cuenta Jeanette les hizo la marca a los dos al mismo tiempo y ambos suspiraron al ver que todo había terminado, luego le tocó a Hagrid, el Sr. Weasley, Josefo, Lupin ( quien no se inmutó, ya que tenía el brazo más herido que de costumbre. Seguramente había tenido alguna pelea con los hombres lobos con los cuales tenía que compartir para poder sacar información), luego Tonks, MC Gonagall, Bill a quien Harry pudo notarle más claramente el desastre que el hombre lobo le había dejado en la cara el año pasado, sus bellas facciones estaban ahora deformadas y tenía un ojo más caído que el otro, en verdad (pensaba Harry) Fleur debía quererlo mucho para no haberlo dejado después de eso y después de ver como quedo. Después vino el turno de Fleur, quien Gritó, gritó, gritó y gritó, tan agudamente que Ron le tapó la boca para que todos los tímpanos salieran a salvo de la habitación y por último Ron quien estaba pálido al tener que levantarse la manga de la polera y cuando vio los destellos que se acercaban a su brazo se desmayó, la Sra. Weasley, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a levantarlo mientras los demás no pudieron retener la vista.

Qué cobarde que es!.- Gritaba George.

Tu también te hubieras desmayado si te hubieras dado cuenta.- Le gritó Ginny desde el otro lado tomando a Ron de los pies.

Eso es culpa de mamá, ¿no la oyeron como gritaba?.- Dijo Bill y todos rieron y la Sra. Weasley se dio vuelta muy roja.

Jovencito!.- Gritó muy fuerte.- Podrías ayudarme a levantar a tu hermano en vez de estar riéndote de todos nosotros.- Se dirigió a Bill. Pero Hagrid se adelantó y tomó a Ron y lo puso en el sillón en donde se había sentado Ginny.

Harry vio que Jeanette se sentó a comerse su pedazo de torta y lo quedó mirando Harry le sonrió muy estúpidamente, no sabía como llevarse con esta chica, a pesar de la conversación que habían tenido recién y del abrazo que se habían dado, para Harry era muy extraño el acercarse a ella, porque a pesar de todo era una perfecta desconocida para él. Pero al acercarse sentía que todo le tiritaba, que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo común, eso era lo que inquetaba y lo preocupaba.

Harry, Harry!.- Le decía Ron remeciendolo.- ¿Ves a Hermione?.

Si, la veo.- Dijo Harry notando que Hermione estaba junto a Bill y al otro lado Viktor Krum.

Mira al cretino de Krum, la sigue a todos lados, como si ella lo notara.- Decía Ron y Harry miraba que en verdad Viktor no hablaba con Hermione, sino que hablaba con Fleur, que estaba al lado de Bill.- Parece un gusano adosado a ella, estúpido, es que no lo nota!.

Ron. – Le dijo Harry tranquilamente. – Hermione sólo tiene ojos para ti. Ron lo miró tartamudeando.

Tu..tu en verdad?.- Dijo Ron

Si, Ron.- Dijo Harry mientras Ron daba una sonrisa gigante y confiada.- No te das cuenta como se derrite en tu presencia, como con sus ojos sólo te pide un poco de amor?.

Ya lo había notado.- Dijo Ron extremadamente confiado.

Entonces ve y dile…Hermione, te amo.- Ron lo miró sobresaltado. Aunque a Harry le causaba un poco de cosa que sus amigos estuviesen relacionados con más de una amistad, no lo podían negar, al menos Ron estaba loco por Hermione.

Quien te dijo q yo la amo?- Dijo Ron molesto.- Ella es la que está loca por mí. Yo no le voy a decir nada..que se quede con viktorcito, a mi no me molesta, permiso.- Y Ron se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Harry volvió a mirar a Jeanette y esta revolvía y revolvía papeles y de pronto sacó un papel azul y se paró y fue a buscar a cada persona y le pidió que tomaran asiento. Cada uno ocupó el puesto que le correspondía y Jeanette agarró el papel azul.

Bueno, esto es corto, es para ordenar un poco las tareas que realizaremos cada persona este año.- Jeanette agarró el papel.- Hagrid, tú y madam Maxime seguirán en lo mismo, Reamus tu también, Tonks necesito que te vallas a investigar al mercado oscuro, usa tus habilidades (al parece ya las había recuperado luego que se le viera tan unida a Lupin), Profesora McGonagal ustéd es la encargada de Hogwarts ahora que usted es la directora.- La profesora, o directora mejor dicho, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.- Josefo, tu ya sabes (Harry no sabía, d que se habría perdido?), hermanos Weasley ustedes se encargan de Hogsmeade.

Si, Madam.- Dijeron ambos a la vez.

Miedosos- Dijo Ginny por lo bajo.

Fleur y Bill a ustedes les corresponde Gringotts, Sr. Weasley el ministerio, la Sra. Weasley se encargará de lo mismo de siempre.- Ella se puso algo triste y molesta al saber esta noticia, denuevo le tocaría ser la cocinera y empleada oficial de la orden.- y por último, Harry, Hermione y Ron se encargarán de los alumnos, si ven algo sospechoso o algo así.

Creo que Harry se merece algo más que eso.- Dijo Hermione denuevo alegando.

Yo voy a decirle a Harry lo que él va a hacer. – Le contestó Jeanette golpeando la mesa.Se paró y los miró a todos.- Esta reunión en el transcurso del año se realizará en la casa de Harry.

A Harry le pareció bastante extraño, ¿A qué casa se refería?.

El número 12 de Grinm…

Si, si,si, ya recuerdo.- Dijo Harry.- Voy a ver a mi querido elfo.

¿Kreacher, ¿Querido?.- Dijo Ron.- Ese está para el museo de las reliquias de cera muggle en el ministerio.

Ejem…- Tosió Hermione.- No lo trates así, es sólo un ser incomprendido.

Incomprendido mis tomates!.- Dijo Ron mientras Harry se levantaba. - ¿Tengo razón, Harry?.

Si, si la tienes.- Dijo Harry desinteresado mientras Jeanette daba por terminada la reunión y Harry se disponía a ir tras ella, pero alguien lo detuvo.

¿Harry puedo hablar contigo un momento?.- Era Ginny quien lo había tomado por el brazo


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII.

La Fiesta de Bill y Fleur

Harry miró serio a Ginny, ella le sonrió tontamente y él le dijo que fueran a un lugar más apartado mientras Ron seguía discutiendo por Kreacher y el museo de cera muggle.

Harry se sentó en el sillón en donde había conversado hace unos momentos con Jeanette y Ginny lo miró y le tomó la mano tiernamente.

¿Harry?.- Dijo ella.- ¿Me escuchas?.

Si.- Dijo Harry siguiendo con la vista a Jeanette que salía de la habitación riendo con Josefo.

Te agrada ella?.- Le preguntó Ginny, Harry se molestó, no debía hacerle ese tipo de interrogatorios a él. Ya no era su novio.

Ginny, la acabo de conocer hoy, ¿Cómo me va a agradar?.- Molesto.

Pero como persona, Harry?.- Le dijo ella tratando de arreglar su error.

Si, es una buena persona, pero nada más.- Dijo Harry mirando el suelo.

Harry yo me preguntaba si no había forma de reconsiderar nuestra relación. – Dijo Ginny algo acomplejada, pero Harry tenía todo claro, no había forma.

Ginny, cuando yo dije que no seguía era porque no seguía. No quiero hacerte sufrir….

Pero yo te quiero..- Le dijo Ginny con desesperación.

No, Ginny.- Ginny bajó la cabeza y no miró a Harry.

Eso quiere decir que ya no me quieres.- Dijo con la voz entre cortada como si estubiera llorando.- Para ti es más importante consagrar tu vida a perseguir a Voldemort que pasarlo bien.

No me entiendes.- Le dijo Harry

Si te entiendo.

Yo quiero ser tu amigo, Ginny, como antes.- Dijo Harry y Ginny lo miró con los ojos rojos y con lágrimas corriendo por la cara.

Ya nada es como antes, Harry.- Se paró y se fue corriendo por el pasillo lateral al asiento. Harry se sintió algo incómodo Bill, Fleur y el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley habían visto todo y como Ginny se había ido corriendo. La Sra. Weasley miró con desaprobación a Harry y se fue tras Ginny. Bill y Fleur se hicieron los que no habían visto nada y se fueron por un lado y el Sr. Weasley se quedó ahí mirando a Harry no serio, pero tampoco sonriente.

¿Quiere hablar, Harry?.- Le dijo el Sr. Weasley poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Esta bien.- Harry se sentía muy avergonzado. El Sr. Weasley se sentó junto a él y se sobajeaba las manos.

¿Qué pasó con Ginny?.

Discutimos.- Dijo Harry y el Sr. Weasley lo miró serio.

Noté que discutieron, pero porqué, ustedes siempre se han llevado muy bien, Harry…

Lo que pasa, Sr. Weasley, seguramente usted no lo sabe, pero yo y Ginny, bueno..eh…

Yo sé Harry, me lo comentó , me impresionó, pero así es el amor…- Suspiró el Sr. Weasley. Harry se sentía que no estuviera molesto con él por lo del noviazgo que él y su hija habían tenido el anterior año escolar.- Harry porqué terminaste con Ginny?. Eso es todo lo que ella quería saber.

Pero si ella lo sabía y lo comprendió!.- Exclamó Harry.- Yo hablé con ella y le dije que no quería hacerla sufrir y lo comprendió Sr. Weasley ¡!..

MMMMmmm…- Murmuró el Sr. Weasley masajeandose la barbilla. – Difícil decirle eso a una mujer no?.- Harry asintió con la cabeza y el Sr. Weasley seguía sin mirarlo.- Te entiendo, sabes?.

Sr. Weasley?.- Dijo Harry.

Dime, hijo.

Yo no quiero perder la amistad de Ron y de toda la familia por lo de Ginny.- El Sr. Weasley sonrió

Eso jamás pasará, Harry, eres como nuestro hijo, Molly te adora y para Ron eres como su hermano, todo lo que suceda con Ginny no influirá en nuestros lazos de amistad, te lo aseguro.- El Sr. Weasley se paró del sillón y le dio una sonrisa nuevamente a Harry y se fue. A pesar de todo lo que le dijo a Harry, él sentía que la Sra. Weasley estaba molesta por lo de su hija, ni siquiera lo había saludado y cuando lo vió discutir con Ginny sólo movía su cabeza con desaprobación. Harry decidió levantarse y dirigirse nuevamente al hotel donde seguro Jimmy lo retaría.

Se fue caminando por el jardín en donde habían unos 10 elfos adornando todo para el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur que se realizaría a la mañana siguiente. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en las lágrimas de Ginny, le había dado pena, pero no se puede comenzar otra vez sólo por la pena, sería malvado hacerlo.

Harry llegó al hotel y estaban Fred, George, Hermione y Ron en la mesa, estos lo miraron pero nadie con mala cara como Harry se lo esperaba.

Sientate Harry!.- Le gritó George. Harry fue y se sentó junto a Hemione.

¿Qué te pareció la reunión, Harry?.- Le preguntó Fred.

Buena, yo….

No le hablen mal de Jeanettcita, se nos puede enojar Harry.- Dijo Hermione en tono de burla, a Harry no le pareció muy graciosa la broma.

No es gracioso, tu la odias.- Le dijo Harry molesto.

Es una broma.- Dijo Hermione en tono conciliador.

No lo es para mí.- Dijo Harry.

Parece que te gustara tanto que la defiendes.- Le dijo Ron algo molesto.- Hasta Ginny lo notó, acaso no viste como la hiciste llorar?.- Ups, Harry se metió en los problemas que no quería.

Si lo ví, yo estaba discutiendo con ella, no tú.- Harry se levantó molesto de la mesa y Hermione lo tomó del brazo.

Lo siento, era sólo una broma.

No déjalo que se valla. – Gruñó Ron.

Si, mejor me voy, Buenas noches.- Y se fue mientras Fred y George le gritaban que no se enojara con ellos, Harry no lo estaba pero si con Hermione y Ron, ¿Porqué juzgarlo por pedir un poco de respeto por la persona que los está ayudando a salvarse el pellejo?. O tendrían razón y él no sólo pedía respeto, sino, no o era eso, Harry lo sabía…

Hola, aquí está tu nani.- Le gruñó Jimmy.

¡¡TE PUEDES CALLAR PEDAZO DE CARNE!.- Le gritó Harry acercando su cara a la de él. Jimmy se puso pálido y se alejó

Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.- Harry se alejó y se fue a su habitación, sólo quería dormir, no había sido un buen día para nada, sólo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo y que la rabia fluyera por su cuerpo de una vez por todas y dormir, dormir por fin…

Al llegar a su habitación no se fijó en lo bello del mar ni nada, sólo se metió con ropa a la capa y apagó la lamparilla que había a su lado.

Al día siguiente se despertó y a su lado ya estaba el desayuno, unas ricas Donas con una leche con chocolate y Pan con mantequilla. Eso era bueno, pensaba Harry así no tendría que bajar al desayuno y encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de saber que habían hecho en estas semanas, pero su orgullo podía aún más y no estaba dispuesto a empezar su día discutiendo con el cabeza dura de Ron.

Se levantó porque a las diez de la mañana era la boda, se puso la ropa que Jeanette había dejado para él. A Harry le pareció algo extraño de que ella supiera que talla era, ya que el traje negro con camisa Blanca y corbatín negro le quedó a la perfección.

Bajó y ya no había nadie en el hall, Jimmy no hizo ni el ademán de molestarlo, de hecho hizo como que no lo vía lo que le causó a Harry una gran alegría. Salió al jardín y ya estaba todo listo. Habían Fénix por todos lado volando y cantando algo que para los oídos de Harry parecía muy alegre. Todo era blanco y azul.

Bill esperaba a la novia y se veía bastante nervioso a su lado estaba la Sra. Weasley que ni miró a Harry y el Sr. Weasley que le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Luego se acercó a los asientos en la primera fila estaba la madre de Fleur una Sra. Completamente rubia con los ojos azules, piel muy blanca y muy delgada. Atrás de ella estaba Ron quien le hizo un desprecio y Fred y George que lo invitaron a sentarse pero Harry les hizo no con la mano, no quería estar cerca de Ron.

Más atrás estaba Josefo que llevaba un traje verde muy brillante al lado de él había un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenía unos cincuenta años estaba medio calvo y tenía el pelo cano, estaba vestido de azul con plateado, tenía la misma nariz de Josefo y la mujer tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros y esta vestida de Rojo y usaba unos pequeños lentes, muy delicados. Al lado de ella estaba Jeanette, (Harry se dió cuenta de que esos dos eran los tíos de Jeanette) que estaba vestida de amarillo crema que le hacía buen contraste con su pelo y se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba y le sonrió, pero no lo invitó a sentarse por lo que Harry se sintió un poco deprimido. Atrás de Jeanette se encontraban Krum que estaba también de Rojo con la típica expresión dura en la cara y conversaba con McGonagall y Hagrid que estaban junto a él. Harry decidió que ese era el mejor lugar que podría elegir, lejos de todo. Golpeó la espalda de Hagrid quien lo miró muy contento.

Harry!.- Dijo Hagrid muy alegre mientras Krum y McGonagall paraban de hablar para mirarle.- Te ves muy bien, no directora?.

Justo como un alumno de Hogwarts y de Gryffindor debería lucir.- Dijo McGonagall llena de risa.

Harry pasó a sentarse junto a Viktor Krum quien lo miró amigablemente cambiando ese rostro agrio que siempre tiene y le dio la mano tan fuerte que casi se la rompió.

Cómo está HarrRy Potterrr?.- Dijo con su acento Búlgaro.

Bien y tú?.- Dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente.

Muy bien Harry!.- Dijo muy entusiasmado.- No estás nervioso?.- Dijo sobándose las manos.

No.- Dijo Harry mirándo extrañado a Krum que se veía ansioso.

Debo Parrecerr Muy tonto.- Dijo algo avergonzado.- Perro es que con Fleurr nos hicimos muy amigos Y me contó de su matrrimonio y lo contenta que estaba.

MMMMmmm.- Dijo Harry mirándo haber si Fleur se apuraba.

Pasó más de una hora de retraso y no se sabía nada de Fleur, Bill estaba verde, desfigurado, Ron se había quedado dormido, Fred y George mientras dormia le pusieron un metamorfizador en la cabeza, por lo tanto cada vez que se pusiera de pie el pelo le cambiaría de color, ya lo tenía verde. Lupin llegó junto a Tonk y se sentaron al final solos y tomados de la mano. Harry los veía realmente enamorados. La mamá de Fleur ya se había parado de su asiento y daba vueltas y hablaba con unos invitados venidos desde Francia y por lo que contó McGonagall eran los tíos de Fleur. La mamá de Ron gritoneaba al Sr. Weasley para Harry el matrimonio ya se había vuelto algo aburrido y decidió quedarse con los ojos abirtos pero con la mente en blanco.

Harry….Pst..harry.- Lo llamaba una mujer Harry volvió en sí y vió que Jeanette se había dado vuelta y lo llamaba Harry se acercó.- Puedo hablar contigo un momento?.

Si. –Dijo Harry algo nervioso y vió que Josefo lo miraba raro mientras Jeanette y él se levantaban para hablar.- ¿Qué sucede?.- Dijo Harry.

Me contaron que después de este matrimonio te pretendías ir al valle de Godric.- Dijo ella en voz baja. Harry no se acordaba de cuando lo había dicho, pero efectivamente alguna vez había hecho ese comentario.- Me gustaría que fueras.- Dijo Jeanette para la alegría de Harry.

Gracias.

Pero.- Harry sabía que uno habría.- No puedes ir sólo.

Pero…- Jeanette lo hizo callar.

Te voy a acompañar.- Eso no le gustó mucho a él, no por la compañía de Jeanette, si no que por la reacción de Ginny, Ron, Hermione y la Sra. Weasley. Pero, lo tenía que hacer, era el momento de volver a su lugar de origen.

Esta bien.- Dijo Harry bajando la cabeza y dándose vuelta.

No te preocupes por los Weasleys, lo van a entender.- Dijo Jeanette, lo que a Harry le sorprendió, ¿Cómo supo Jeanette que él tenía problemas con los Weasleys, prefería no preguntar, se quedó mirándola.- No te sorprendas, Harry. Es cosa de ver.- Dijo poniéndose el dedo en la frente, ella le hablaba del tercer ojo del que tanto hablaba Trelewney. Harry asintió y rió tontamente y se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a Jeanette para no parecer tan estúpido.

Jeanette?.- Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró sonriente.- Quiénes son ellos?.- Dijo apuntando a la mujer de Rojo y al hombre calvo sentado al lado de ella.

Los padres de Josefo.- Harry se sorprendió, era por eso que él hombre se parecía tanto a Josefo.

Tus tíos, no vinieron?.- Jeanette sonrió y denuevo hizo sentir a Harry como un idiota.- Perdón.

No, Harry, ellos son mis tíos…

Oséa q Josefo es tu…

Si, mi primo, ¿Pensé que lo sabías?.- Jeanette se río muy fuerte y con una risa fría que Harry había escuchado antes en su vida.

No, no lo sabía. Mejor me voy a sentar.- Dijo Harry algo nervioso. Jeanette hizo lo mismo y no se dejaron de mirar. Harry pensó que talvéz alguna razón podría tener Ron después de todo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LA NOVIA!..- Gritó La Sra. Weasley. Fleur se veía maravillosa, toda de blanco parecía un angel y con una sonrisa de lado a lado y atrás de ella venían Hermione y Ginny (no muy sonrientes) y Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur. Fleur venía del Brazo de su padre y el señor que los casaría corrió hacia el altar. El padre de Fleur tenía un parecido a Lucius Malfoy, rubio, alto de piel blanca y ojos muy azules y una colita, estaba todo de negro, todos aplaudían y Ron al pararse se le puso el pelo rosado todo el mundo se reía, inclusive él, porque no sabía de quien se reían.

El matrimonio se realizó con la mayor tranquilidad. La Sra. Weasley lloraba, Hermione estornudaba, Ginny tosía, Krum se sobajeaba las manos a cada rato y el pelo de Ron pasó de Rojo a Rosa, de Rosa a verde, de verde a amarillo, de amarillo a azul y de azul a celeste. Ron no se dio cuenta hasta que Gabrielle le preguntó en que peluquería había conseguido esas tonalidades de pelo.

La fiesta fue dentro de la casa en donde habían muchos sirvientes, entre ellos la muchacha que llevó a Harry y Hagrid hacia la casa de Jeanette.

Harry y Ron eran los únicos que no bailaban. Ron estaba sólo comiéndose la torta de matrimonio y Harry miraba como los otros bailaban. Harry quería sacar a bailar a Jeanette, pero se atrevía porque esta bailaba con Josefo y porque toda la familia Weasley lo mirarían feo, a Ginny desde luego no la sacaría a bailar porque ella estaba bailando con un primo menor de Fleur con el que parecía estar muy divertida.

Harry se hundió en el asiento y unos momentos llegó Jeanette con un gorrito verde que decía ¡Felicitaciones Bill y Fleur!. Pero Jeanette no venía sóla venía con su tía.

Harry, ella es mi tía Lorene.- Dijo Jeanette presentándosela, su tía era una mujer muy distinguida y amable, tenía la misma sonrisa que Jeanette.

Hola, Harry.- Dijo ella sentándose junto a Harry, parecía muy emocionada.- He querido conocerte desde el día en que naciste, sabes?.

No, no lo sabía .- Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos. Bastante guapa en comparación al papá de Josefo. Jeanette pidió permiso para retirarse y seguir bailando, sacó a Ron a bailar y para milagro de la vida aceptó, pero porqué invitó a Ron y a él no y lo dejó con su tía.

Harry, es para mi un honor conocerte. – Decía ella acariciando su cabellos. A Harry le dio algo de miedo.- ¿Tienes miedo?. Sé sincero.

Un poco. ¿Porqué me quería conocer desde que nací?.- Le preguntó Harry ella sonrió.

Yo conocí a tu padre. Nunca te pude ver.- Harry abrió los ojos..- No te pude ver por lo de tus padres.

Como conoció a mi padre?.- Harry se sentía intrigado, porqué nunca había escuchado hablar de esta mujer que era tan amiga de su padre. Nunca, ni siquiera Lupin hablaba con ella.

Eramos amigos de pequeños, Harry…

¿Porqué nunca oí hablar de usted?.-La mujer se sentía algo incómoda

Te gusta preguntar, eh?…Bueno, porque lo conocí de pequeño, supongo que tu papá no le contaba a todo el mundo quienes eran sus amistades y quienes no.- Eso era algo convincente. Harry desvió su atención y miró que Jeanette y Ron estaban dando un espectáculo sobre la mesa…un cuadro de baile sin igual. Ron se movía como nunca en su vida y se reía junto a Jeanette que bailaba a su lado.

Esa sobrina mía…- Dijo la Sra. Lorene. –Harry le dio hasta risa, ahora Ron no tendría porqué enojarse con él.- Siempre le gusta llamar la atención.

La tía de Jeanette se fue un rato después con su esposo y su hijo que había bailado después de Jeanette, con Hermione, Ginny, Tonks (para la molestia de Lupin y por último bailó un tango con la profesora McGonagall, se le notaba que era experto en artes amatorias…todo un romántico como dijo Fleur..

Harry bailó un rato con Tonks y con Gabrielle, pero luego se fue a sentar y ahí fue cuando Jeanette se acercó al podium que había y pidió silencio porque ina a dar su regalo.

Bueno, Bill y Fleur, les tengo un regalo. Es departe mío y de mi familia..claro que lo hice yo..no tu Josefo.- Se lo decía porque se estaba pavoneando con Hermione de que él había sido el creador de algo que Jeanette tenía en la mano y parecía una poción. – Toma Bill, es para ti. Pero tú Fleur vas a estar feliz. – Bill la tomó con miedo.

¿Para qué es?.- Dijo desconfiado.

Tómatela.- Le gritó Fred y la Sra. Weasley lo retó molesta…Todos estaban muy nerviosos y Bill era el que estaba peor que todos, no sabía de que se trataba la poción.

Bebela, hermano.- Le dijo Josefo golpeando su hombro. Bill respiró hondo y se la tomó. Todos murmuraron y Bill hizo una mueca de asco y luego se retorció y cayó al suelo. Jeanette estaba sonriendo y la Sra. Weasley y Fleur corrieron hacia Bill.

¡¡¡¡QUE LE HICISTE!.- Gritaba la Sra. Weasley. - ¡¡¡¡SABÍA QUE ERAS RARA, SABES!.- Jeanette, Harry no sabía porqué, no se inmutaba en contestarle y seguía sonriendo mientras Bill se seguía retorciendo y chillando en el suelo y empezó a tirar una espuma por la boca.

Josefo se veía preocupado y se acercó a Jeanette y le habló en el oído, pero Jeanette ni se inmutó.

Fleur le gritaba a Bill que la reconociera pero no pasaba nada. McGonagall miraba horrorizada, Hagrid iba a tomar a Bill en brazos para llevárselo a un hospital pero Jeanette no lo dejó. De pronto se acercó Lupin y miró a Jeanette sonriente.

Sal de aquí, Molly!.- Dijo empujándola mientras gritaba y gritaba, el Sr. Weasley corrió a calmarla. Bill de a poco se empezó a quedar quieto y votó una cosa negra por la boca. Se quedó paralizado y Jeanette miró a Lupin.

¿Cómo…- Le preguntó Lupin, Jeanette sólo lo miró sonriente y un poco altiva. Lupin dio vuelta a Bill quien parecía que venía despertando de una pesadilla.

HIJO!.- Gritó la Sra. Weasley al ver el rostro de Bill, estaba como antes de ser atacado. Fleur y toda la familia Weasley corrió a abrazarlo y ni las gracias dieron con la emoción que tenían.

Harry se acercó a mirar la escena, pero no quiso interrumpir.

Ya no eres feo, Bill!.- Le gritó George.

Mc Gonagall se veía impresionada preguntándole a Jeanette a donde había aprendido eso y Jeanette dijo que no podía revelárselo. Harry intentó acercárcele, pero no pudo y no lo forzó.

La Sra. Weasley después de un rato se acercó a Jeanette y le dio las gracias y un fuerte abrazo, por lo que todas las rencillas quedaban anuladas, pero entre los Weasley y Jeanette, porque con Harry no era lo mismo.

La fiesta siguió aún más animada que antes y Harry se quedó con Hagrid. De pronto se acercaron Ron y Hermione.

Yo voy a buscar ponche.- Dij Hagrid dejando el lugar y Hermione y Ron se sentaron ahí.

Sigues enojado, Harry?.- Dijo Hermione.

Ustedes son los que me jusgan.- Dijo Harry desinteresado.

Nos equivocamos. Yo te pedí disculpas anoche.- Decía Hermione mientras Ron miraba a otro lado.- No como otros.- Dijo pegándole un codazo a Ron que se dio vuelta.

EHHHMMmmm..- Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirándo a Harry complicado.- Lo siento, no debería meterme entre tú y mi hermana.

Harry no le dijo nada, igual le había molestado la actitud de Ron la noche anterior.

¿Nos perdonas Harry?.- Le dijo Hermione….

Tengo otra opción?.- Dijo Harry sonriéndoles y los otros dos respondieron con la misma sonrisa.

NO, no lo hay.- Dijo Ron.

Así pasaron la noche Bailaron los tres juntos y Harry pudo bailar con Jeanette pero luego se la quitó Ron y se volvieron a subir a una mesa a bailar de un modo ridículo. Esto no le agradaba mucho a Hermione, pero igual se reía. Luego se subieron Josefo y Los gemelos y luego los novios que finalmente se quedaron ellos bailando sobre la mesa.

Después se fueron a dormir, Harry miró la hora y eran las cinco de la mañana y le dolía todo por lo que calló muerto en su cama.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII El peluche cara de serpiente 

Harry vio que la puerta del Hall se abrió y entró Jeanette con una ropa muy normal, oséa, sin ese vestido blanco que la hacía parecer una bruja mucho más adulta de lo que realmente era.

Bill se acercó a ella y la saludó, luego se acercó Fleur y toda la familia Weasley y los familiares de Fleur. Tras de Jeanette entró Josefo con un bolso de viaje, pero no era para él.

Harry nos vamos?.- Le dijo Jeanette. Harry pensó que talvéz se quedarían unos momentos y los Weasleys lo quedaron mirando algo entristecidos.

Pensamos que venias con nosotros, Harry?.- Le preguntó Ron .

No, Ron.- Dijo Harry golpeando su hombro.- Debo ir al Valle de Godric.

Pero jugaremos Quidditch…- Dijo Ron refunfuñando…

No, ron.- Dijo Harry y tomó su bolso. Lo miró y Ron bajó la cabeza.- Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Esta bien, Harry. – Dijo Ron. Harry fue hacia Hermione y Ginny, esta última sólo le dio la mano, Hermione le dio un abrazo fuerte. Los gemelos Weasleys le dieron algunos juguetes extraños..(no le dijeron de que se trataban).

Harry llegó hasta la puerta y se quedó junto a Jeanette, ella lo observó pidiendo su aprobación para irse. Harry levantó los hombros y salieron del Hotel.

Harry miró a Jeanette y ella se le adelantó mucho por el jardín y se dio vuelta y lo miró.

Vamos Harry!.- Harry tomó su bolso muy fuerte y corrió hacia ella.

Pensé que Josefo vendría.- Dijo Harry mientras caminaba rápidamente junto a ella.

No, el va a otro lugar.- Dijo ella dando una vuelta por la parte trasera de la casa en donde ella vivía.- Ven aquí.- Harry la seguía y ella iba muy concentrada .

Nos vamos a trasladar?.- Le preguntó Harry al ver que ella se acercaba dentro de la oscuridad hacia una fuente. Harry sintió que ella le tomó la mano y lo acercó a ella, no pudo no dejar de sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Tomate fuerte a no ser que te quieras perder por ahí.- Le dijo sonriendo. Harry la tomó muy fuerte y partieron hacia su destino. Harry se sentía muy mareado, todo daba vueltas sin parar….sus pies no tocaban el piso, cosa que a Harry más lo desesperaba.

De pronto sintió el suelo, se afirmaba y Jeanette cayó a su lado de boca en l suelo.

Error de cálculos.- Dijo levantándose y sacándose de la boca un montón de pasto.- Bueno, Harry. Este es el Valle de Godric, donde tu naciste Harry.

Harry miró a su alrededor, ese era su lugar de nacimiento. Tenía la extraña sensación de que conocía ese lugar de antes, obvio, había nacido ahí. Era campo, las casas eran alejadas unas de otra, todas tenían sus chimeneas encendidas menos dos casas que eran las últimas.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?.- Le dijo Harry a Jeanette que aún estaba en el suelo sacándose el pasto de la boca, ella lo escupió y lo miró.

Pues vamos a esas casas de arriba.- Harry miró las dos últimas casas con las chimeneas apagadas que estaban en una especie de colina.

Harry tomó a Jeanette de la mano y la levantó.

Tienes pasto en el trasero.- Le dijo Harry y Jeanette lo miró seria y se miró el trasero.

Pues sácamelo.- Harry se puso Rojo.-Era una broma, me lo saco sola. – se sacudió y se sacó el pasto y siguió caminando.- No hagas comentarios acerca de esto.- Harry se rió y se fueron caminando hacia la colina.

Al llegar a la primera casa Harry la miró y vio que en su interior no habían moradores.

Esta….es?.- Le preguntó Harry a Jeanette.

Nop.- Le dijo Jeanette.- ¿No sabes de quien es esta casa?.- Le preguntó.

No.- Dijo Harry algo confundido.

Esta es la casa de los Longbottom.- Dijo Jeanette.

¿Cómo?.- Le preguntó Harry algo sorprendido de que los Longbottom haya sido vecinos de sus padres.

Si, Harry, eran vecinos, muy amigos.- Harry no entendía lo que escuchaba.

Entonces la profecía.- Le dijo él

Olvida la profecía, Harry.- Le dijo Jeanette.- Es por eso que quería mostrarte esto, la profecía no vale nada.

Pero Voldemort…

Voldemort nada, él te eligió. – Le dijo ella tomándolo del brazo.

Pero y si se equivocó..

No, él te eligió, el eligió su destino….Entremos.- Jeanette lo tironeó hacia el interior de la casa. Harry vio que el tiempo no había pasado por ella, todo seguía en su lugar.

Es habitada esta casa?.- Le preguntó Harry.

No, esta así desde que tus padres fallecieron….recuerda que los Longbottom fueron atacados una semana antes, Harry.- Pero Harry seguía pensando en que talvéz todos se habían equivocado y el verdadero niño que Voldemort debió haber elegido estaba en la casa del lado y no en la de él, que talvéz los que deberían haber muerto eran los Longbottom y no sus padres.

Harry, vamos a tu casa?.- Le dijo Jeanette luego de haber tomado unos retratos y cosas por el estilo.

¿Porqué llevas eso?.- Le preguntó Harry.

Cosa privada mía, tengo un presentimiento.- Le dijo ella aferrándose a las cosas .

Harry decidió no seguir preguntando ella estaba muy seria, no era chistosa como recién cuando le dijo que le sacara el pasto del trasero.

Abrieron la puerta del jardín para salir de la casa de los Longbottom y se dirigieron hacia la casa del lado, una casa color blanco, bastante acogedora, Jeanette se dio cuenta de que estaba con candado.

ALOHOMORA.- gritó Harry, pero los candados ni siquiera se movieron y menos se soltaron.

Eso no funciona, Harry.- Le dijo Jeanette sacando la varita color verde oliva.- Este candado está encantado con magia antigua, alguien se lo puso para que nadie entrara.

¿Quién fue?.- Le preguntó Harry mirando el candado, ¿Cómo alguien podría prohibirle entrar a su casa?.

Presiento que fue alguien a que conocemos muy bien.- Dijo Jeanette apuntando con la varita el candado.- FOGO FACXILE!.- Gritó y los candados parecían derretirse.

Harry no pudo no dejar de sorprenderse de que ella supiera esa clase de hechizos.

Fue Dumbledore.- Le dijo Jeanette.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Preguntó Harry.

Pues porqué él me comentó que solía hacer encadenamientos indestructibles y que lo único que podía disolver ese hechizo es lo que acabo de hacer.- Dijo Jeanette abriendo la puerta de madera que había en la casa y dándole el paso a Harry.- Entra Harry.

Harry entró a la casa y se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada, pero no quiso hacer nada para no pasar la vergüenza que acababa de pasar con el candado.

Ahora puedes, Harry, no a la vergüenza.- Le dijo ella. Harry sacó su varita.

ALOHOMORA.- Y la puerta se abrió. A Harry se le apretó el corazón al ver la casa que era la de él y la de sus padres.

¿Qué te parece?.- Le preguntó Jeanette sentándose en un sillón rojo que había frente al fuego. Harry no podía decir nada, sólo se dedicó a examinar cada rincón de su hogar la habitación de sus padres, en donde había una cama y miró los cuadros que habían, viejas pinturas y algunos cuadros que lo saludaban y le sonreían. Se acercó a estos y el primero era el de un anciano con lentes redondos que Harry supuso que era su abuelo paterno, este era pelado y muy arrugado y tenía una amplia sonrisa.

¿Qué miras?.- Le dijo Jeanette que estaba en la entrada de la puerta. Harry apuntó el cuadro del viejo sin quitarle la vista.

AHHhhhh!..- Dijo ella en un suspiro. – Tu abuelo.

¿Cómo sabes?.- Le preguntó Harry quitándole la vista al anciano y mirándola.

Bueno por los lentes y porque abajo dice Rufus Potter.- Harry miró la parte de abajo que Jeanette apuntaba y notó que era cierto, ese era su abuelo, Rufus. – No sabías que él era tu …?.

No.- Le contestó Harry pasando a la siguiente fotografía que era la de una mujer que le parecía haber visto antes. Era su abuela, decía Clodmila Potter. Era una mujer blanca de cabellos negros y alborotados como los de Hermione y que no tenía una cara muy alegre, pero hacía lo posible por sonreírle. Luego Harry vio otro cuadro el Sr. George Evans. Para él era una sorpresa conocer el nombre y la cara de su abuelo materno, nunca lo había visto en una fotografía, ni siquiera la tía Petunia lo mencionaba en casa, y menos a su abuela. Harry miró a su abuelo y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada en común con él, tenía una nariz ganchuda como la de Snape y el pelo negro, pero con el mismo estilo que el de tía Petunia. No tenía una clara expresión de felicidad en su rostro y no se movía su retrato. Luego pasó al de su abuela Sandy Evans. Una mujer pelirroja, delgada, de cara alegre y se movía a diferencia de su abuelo, le hacía hola con su mano larga y delgada, tenía los ojos color esmeralda, casi como los de su madre.

Tu abuela materna, no?.- Le preguntó Jeanette tocando el cuadro y la mujer tocó la mano de Jeanette, ella retiró rápidamente la mano del cuadro y la abuela puso una cara triste.

Si.- Contestó Harry.- ¿Porqué ella se mueve y él no?.- Preguntó Harry. Le había extrañado de que su abuelo materno no se moviera y su abuela materna si.

Pues, porque tu abuelo nunca aceptó mucho la esencia de tu madre, Harry.- Le contestó Jeanette.

Pero…- Jeanette no dejó a Harry continuar y se retiró a Harry le pareció que a ella no le interesaba seguir comentándole del tema. Harry la siguió y Harry se detuvo ante una puerta café y la observó algo inseguro sin saber si abrirla o no. Finalmente se decidió viendo que Jeanette se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón y prendía fuego ya que estaba comenzando hacer algo de frío. Harry tocó la puerta y vio que era una habitación color crema y había una silla que se movía sola y luego abrió más la puerta y vio una cuna. Harry supo que esa era su habitación, habitación en donde su madre había dado la vida por él. Harry miró cada detalle de la habitación los colores, la cuna, el suelo. Se sentó por unos momentos en el suelo de madera de la casa, junto a la cuna y se puso a pensar que talvéz en el mismo lugar que él estaba pisando era donde habían caído el cuerpo inerte de su madre o que talvéz ahí había pisado Voldemort aquella noche cuando le dio muerte a sus padres e intentó asesinarlo a él. Harry se quedó unos momentos con la vista fija y se dio cuenta que bajo su cuna había un osito de peluche color verde oscuro. Harry lo tomó y comenzó a mirarlo, seguramente ese oso había sido de él, lo dio vuelta y comenzó a mirar el rostro del oso y se dio cuenta que tenía cara de serpiente. A Harry le dio miedo la expresión horrorosa de el peluche. Harry notó que al apretarlo sintió que tenía algo dentro, abrió el peluche y había un pedazo de pergamino arrugado en el centro. Harry lo sacó y leyó la nota en el centro.

_Voldemort estuvo aquí, busquen al heredero…._

Harry cerró la nota y la guardó en su bolsillo y se fue hacia la sala de estar en done estaba Jeanette tomando un café.

Mira.- Le dijo Harry lanzándole el oso.

¿Qué es …?- Dijo Jeanette mirándolo y quedando con la boca abierta. – Qué es esto. – Dijo Jeanette para si misma.

Eso no es todo.- Le dijo Harry buscando en su bolsillo la nota. Jeanette se veía algo asombrada. Harry le pasó la nota. Jeanette la leyó y miró a Harry.

Fue tu madre, Harry.- Le dijo ella cerrando la nota y guardándola.

¿Cómo sabes?.- Le preguntó Harry.

Ya lo sabrás, no es necesario que lo sepas ahora.

Pero quien es el heredero, heredero de qué?.- Harry se sentó junto a ella en el sillón y Jeanette se veía incómoda.

No sé quien es el heredero, Harry.- Pero Harry no le creyó mucho.

¿Cómo no sabes quien es, si sabes que mi madre fue la que escribió esa nota?.- Le dijo Harry algo molesto.

Lo sé porque es casi obvio que ella dejó el aviso de que habían sido atacados por él y tu madre sabía lo que iba a suceder si ella se entregaba por ti.. – Harry se cayó y calmó un poco mientras Jeanette se ponía muy roja.

Oséa que mi madre sabía que entregándose ella yo viviría.?.

Si, Harry. Es magia antigua.- Le dijo Jeanette.- Hay muchas cosas que debes saber, como te dije antes, Harry. Pero ahora, es tiempo de dormir.

Vamos a quedarnos aquí?.- Le dijo Harry.

Si, ya no hay nada que nos frene a quedarnos.- Le dijo a Harry levantándose del sillón.- Además mañana debemos ir al cementerio.- Harry asintió y se dirigió a dormir a la habitación de sus padres.

Le costó quedarse dormido, era difícil dormir en un lugar en que sus padres habían dormido hace unos años atrás. Harry sentía una sensación de alegría e incomodidad en ese lugar, pero luego de un rato el sueño lo venció y se durmió


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX 

Harry se levantó la mañana siguiente y Jeanette ya no estaba en la sala de estar, lo que si había era un suculento desayuno, tostadas, jugos naturales, tortas, parecía un desayuno e Hogwarts, sólo que este era sólo para él.

Harry por una extraña razón decidió no buscar a Jeanette, sabía que ella no lo dejaría sólo porque sí y nada más por lo que se puso a comer su desayuno, sin dejar de pensar en el peluche descubierto la noche anterior. ¿Quién sería el heredero,¿Porqué habría que buscarlo, heredero de qué era?. Eran muchas preguntas en su cabeza y no podía responderse ninguna.

Harry mientras comía miraba a su alrededor, ¿Cómo habría sido ese momento si sus padres hubieran estado vivos, seguramente su padre habría estado con él en la mesa leyendo el profeta y su madre estaría en la cocina preparando otro poco de café y lo llevaría a la mesa y se sentaría junto a ellos. Harry podía, en el fondo, sentir su presencia en ese lugar, parte de ellos estaba ahí aún.

Harry se metió una tostada en a boca y comenzó a deborársela, hoy visitaría la tumba de sus padres y eso lo tenía entre contento y algo asustado o extraño, más que asustado.

Harry!.- Le dijo Jeanette entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

¿Dónde estabas?.- Le dijo Harry tomando algo de jugo para no atragantarse

AHHH…sólo fui a dar una vuelta, ¿Me extrañaste?. – Le dijo ella sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano y Harry la retiró suavemente sin que se notara que la rechazaba, aunque no completamente, porque en el fondo la quería aceptar pero su conciencia no lo dejaba, se lo prohibía y no sabía porqué, porque valga la rebundancia, Harry era soltero y se negó a todo tipo de compromiso con Ginny.

Jeanette se sirvió algo de jugo y no conversó mucho con Harry salvo preguntarle como se había sentido anoche y cosas así. Harry sentía la incómoda sensación de que no tenían un tema en común, ella no conocía nada de lo que él conocía, vivía en un mundo paralelo al de él. Hasta que recordó a Hagrid y la primera conversación que tuvieron juntos, una conversación trivial.

-¿Qué equipo de Quidditch te gusta?.- Jeanette lo miró algo extrañada y rió.

No conozco ese deporte.- Le dijo ella dejando la tostada con mermelada que se comía de lado y mirando a Harry.- Sé que ustedes lo juegan, pero es muy violento para nosotros.

Deberías aprender a jugarlo.- Le dijo Harry comiendo nuevamente.

MMMMmmmm…- Dijo ella algo pensativa.- Talvéz tienes razón, pero me podría caer y estropear mi escoba.- Harry quedó pensativo, ¿Sería una indirecta lo que ella decía?. Si mal no recordaba él calló de su escoba en tercer año y rompió su nimbus 2000.

A mí me pasó eso.- Le dijo Harry.

Ajajajaja…..Ves, esas cosas siempre suceden.- Le dijo ella levantándose nuevamente de su asiento. - ¿Vamos al cementerio?.- Harry asintió y ambos partieron después de haber cerrado la casa en camino al cementerio mágico del Valle de Godric en donde se debían encontrar los restos de los padres de Harry.

Ambos salieron de la casa y empezaron a recorrer la cuidad.

Para esto salí de madrugada, Harry.- Le decía Jeanette mientras caminaban.- No conocía nada de este lugar. Harry notaba que la gente lo miraba, de seguro habían notado que era el famoso Harry Potter y lo examinaban.

Al parecer sus padres vivían en la zona más alejada del valle de Godric porque al ir caminando habían locales en donde vendían infusiones para enfermedades, verduras y frutas, un mercado de tonterías viejas que era atendido por un hombre tan viejo como los objetos que ahí se encontraban.

-¿Queda mucho?.- Le preguntó Harry, sentía que sus pies palpitaban y le dolían.

No tanto, unos metros.

Siguieron caminando y mientras más caminaban más gente observaba a Harry. Había un hombre de pelo cano que lo miró algo feo y miró a una mujer que tenía a su lado y le murmuró.

Mira, a la hora que vuelve a ver a sus padres…

Harry prefirió ignorarlo y seguir junto a Jeanette.

Harry de pronto divisó a lo lejos un brillante, pero a la vez lúgubre cartel que decía: Cementerio Mágico del Valle de Godric.

Hemos llegado, Harry.- Le murmuró Jeanette cuando quedaron delante de la gran puerta de Hierro del cementerio.

¿A quien vienen a ver?.- Les dijo un hombre de unos sesenta años que le faltaba uno de sus dientes de adelante.

A los Potter.- Le dijo Jeanette y el hombre se desencajó y su cara se puso aún más arrugada.

¿Los Potter?. Pero si hace años que nadie viene a ver a los Potter.- Le dijo en un tono dudoso.

Soy su hijo.- Dijo Harry Molesto.- Creo que puedo pasar.

Harry Potter?.- Le dijo el viejo.

Si, Harry Potter.- Dijo Harry burlón.- ¿Podrá Harry Potter pasar a ver a sus padres o debe mostrar su cicatriz para que lo dejen entrar.- Harry tenía un tono muy desagradable con el hombre que había cambiado su expresión a una de ofensa y algo de miedo.

Pasen, por favor.- Dijo poniendo las llaves en la puerta de hierro y abriéndola.

Gracias.- Dijeron Harry y Jeanette. Se fueron caminando por entre medio de las tumbas.

Da miedo este lugar.- Dijo Jeanette tomándose del brazo de Harry.- Espero que no te moleste.- Le dijo mirándolo.

No, para nada. – Dijo Harry algo incómodo.- ¿Dónde estarán las tumbas?.- Preguntó Harry para poder cambiar el tema.

Bueno, hay que seguir el orden alfabético, estamos en la E.- Dijo Jeanette apuntando la tumba de un tal Tobias Erney. Harry se asombró de la sencillez de aquel cementerio, a pesar de que nunca había estado en uno antes, pero sabía que en cada cementerio de Londres habían grandes obras arquitectónicas, cosas que aquí no habían.

Los P.- Le dijo Jeanette haciéndolo doblar por una esquina. Harry revisaba los nombres de cada una de las lápidas, Parkinson , Perkins, Pince, Price, Pomoir, Pomodore, Potter..Harry sintió que su corazón se le salía, pero no era la tumba de sus padres, era a tumba de un tal Archival Potter. Harry se quedó mirándo su tumba que era blanca y con un león arriba y decía:

_Para un gran padre, tío, abuelo y bisabuelo de sus parientes y amigos que lo extrañarán por toda la eternidad…_

Ese podría ser pariente mío, pensaba Harry, si había sido bisabuelo perfectamente podría haber sido su tatarabuelo.

HARRY VEN!.- Sintió que Jeanette lo llamaba. Harry se acercó a ella corriendo, ya que estaba unos metros adelantada de él. Harry llegó a su lado y ella apuntó la lápida.

_Sr. Y Sra. Potter: A nuestros queridos padres, amigos, hermanos les rendimos un sentido homenaje en esta lápida, por luchar por los que le pareció correcto, por dar su vida desprendiéndose del amor de sus hijos_ …

Harry dejó de leer y miró a Jeanette.

¿Sus hijos?. – Le dijo Harry. Le parecía que él era uno.

Se deben haber equivocado….Siempre sucede, Harry.- Le dijo Jeanette sonriente.- Deben ser tan ineptos como el viejo que estaba en la puerta.- Eso tranquilizó por un lado a Harry, era probable que todo fuera un error y nada más y siguió leyendo.

_Y por darnos un ejemplo de coraje y valor y por pelear incansablemente contra el que no debe ser nombrado. _

_Se despiden con un gran pesar _

_Sus parientes y amigos._

Harry no pudo dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta al leer tales palabras escritas por todos los que querían a su padre y a su madre. Sintió que Jeanette le ponía una mano en su hombro y le dio dos golpecitos y luego se retiró un poco más allá para no molestar. Harry se sentó a un lado de la lápida sin quitarle la vista de encima y se puso a pensar. Era extraño estar ahí y saber que sus padres estaban bajo ese montículo de tierra, ojalá pudiera sacar la tierra y encontrarlos vivos, pero no era así, sus cuerpos estaban inertes ahí abajo. Harry pensó que pasaría si sus padres estuvieran vivos y estuvieran con él, todo habría sido muy distinto, talvéz él sería un hombre diferente, un hombre con cariño, aconsejado por un padre. De pronto se le ocurrió a Harry que talvéz si sus padres estuvieran vivos sería porqué cayeron en el juego de Voldemort, porque se hicieron partidarios de él y él sería un niño como Malfoy, o sería amigo de él y estaría en Slytherin. Agradecía de todo corazón que sus padres hubieran dado la vida por él, su vida sería miserable con ellos pero de parte de Voldemort, él no quería eso.

Harry se dio cuenta que sobre la lápidas de sus padres habían unas palabras en un extraño dialecto que Harry nunca dominó y que no le sonaban para nada.

-¿Jeanette?.- Dijo Harry a Jeanette que estaba con la vista fija en el suelo.

Si?.- Dijo algo distraída.

¿Podrías venir?.- Le dijo Harry. Jeanette se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué significa eso?.- Jeanette miró las letras en la parte superior de la lápida y miró a Harry. - ¿Qué dice?.

Bueno, dice que…emmm.- Harry veía que estaba algo complicada y arrugaba la frente.- Dice que los herederos llorarán la pérdida de los principes.

Los herederos denuevo!.- Dijo Harry sabiendo que hay algo raro y Jeanette no dijo nada, sólo miraba la lápida sin cesar y repetía las palabras. - ¿Se supone que mis padres eran príncipes?.- Harry no sabía bien a qué se refería esto de los príncipes y los herederos.- En el mundo de los magos no hay reyes ni príncipes.

Talvéz es sólo un decir, Harry.- Dijo Jeanette mirándolo como si el decir fuera una chance al azar.

No, no creo que sólo sea un decir, Jeanette.- Le dijo Harry mirándola más fuerte que nunca.- Esta vez no.

Jeanette lo miró como diciéndole si quieres me crees y se fue caminando hacia la entrada del cementerio. Harry se agachó y le pareció tonto pero le habló a la tumba de sus padres.

- Les juró que voy a saber toda la verdad


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

Los nuevos profesores

Ya quedaba un día para volver a Hogwarts y Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían comprado todos sus útiles necesarios en el callejón Diagon. Cuando fueron Harry se asombró de lo desértico que estaba, de hecho, al pasar por el Caldero Chorreante no encontró a nadie, Tom tenía una cara muy triste y les contó que estaba pensando en cerrar el negocio, ya que la gente no salía casi de sus casas para tomarse algo o para alojar allí.

Harry en las últimas semanas no supo de nadie de la órden, el fénix de él y de sus amigos no había ardido ni tampoco aleteado, lo que significaba que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Los últimos días Harry se dedicaba a enseñarle a jugar Quidditch a Hermione, pero al parecer a ella no e gustaba mucho, ya que se subía a la escoba para sólo gritar. También se dedicó a indagar en los sentimientos de Ron por Hermione, ya Harry se había acostumbrado a verlos peleando por cosas estúpidas y después mirarse como en las películas románticas con pestañitas y todo incluido, se dio cuenta que Ron sentía más que amistad por Hermione, pero esta última era dura de roer, Harry no podía arrancarle el "me gusta Ron" por ningún motivo. Este último tiempo Harry decidió unirlos antes de que pelearan todo el día, los prefería besuqueándose que peleándose y gritándose todo el día.

Al día siguiente era hora de volver a Hogwarts y la Sra. Weasley andaba gritando por toda la casa con tasas de café tras ella.

Harry sintió que lo zamarreaban y le metían una tostada a la fuerza en la boca.

Despierten, por el amor de Dios!.- Decía la Sra. Weasley.- Se nos hizo tarde. ROOOONNN!.

Mamá, eso dolió!.- Dijo Ron sobándose la cabeza después que la Sra. Weasley le pegó con la bandeja en la cabeza.

Los tres se levantaron y vistieron, bajaron y la Sra. Weasley ya estaba afuera con sus baúles y con Hedwing en una mano. Tras ella había un auto amarillo que se había conseguido el Sr. Weasley.

Mamá?…quedan diez minutos.-Dijo Ron sonriendo.- Si no llego al tren me puedo tomar un año sabático.

Si, pero los vas a pasar limpiando baños.- Le contestó la Sr. Weasley arrojando el baúl de Hermione dentro del auto.

Pero apúrate entonces!.- Le decía Ron.

La Sra. Weasley se subió lo más rápido que pudo y Harry alcanzó por poca a poner su pié sobre el auto cuando el Sr. Weasley echó a correr.

Al llegar a la estación pasaron rápido y el tren ya estaba tocando pito y tiraba humo.

Apúrense, Chicos!.- Les dijo el Sr. Weasley.- Ron te espero de vuelta, haber si me quieres limpiar los baños..

JA….JA.- Le gritó Ron que ya estaba sobre el tren.

Adiós Harry, cuídate y no hagas ninguna locura.- Le dijo la Sra. Weasley tomando su cara y dándole un besote.

Adiós Sra. Weasley.- Dijo Harry subiéndose al tren que ya partía.

Harry busca un lugar nosotros vamos en uso minutos, debemos buscar a los de primer año.- Le dijo Hermione.

Esta bien.- Dijo Harry y se fue en busca de algún compartimento que estuviera desocupado, sentía que todos los alumnos más jóvenes lo miraban.

Harry…psttt.- Sintió que lo llamaban.

No, no,lo llames.- Sintió otra voz. – Harry se fijó y era Neville que lo llamaba y Ginny la que le decía que no lo hiciera.

Si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros?.- Le dijo Neville. Harry miró que Ginny lo ignoraba. Por un lado quería sentarse ahí porque estaban sus amigos y por otro no quería porque se sentía incómodo con la actitud de Ginny, pero qué tiene, pensó Harry y entró igual y se sentó con Luna que estaba al lado de Ginny.

¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones, Harry?.- Le preguntó Neville.

Bueno…eh…nada en especial.- Le dijo Harry, Neville se puso algo triste de no tener nada que comentar con Harry.

Pues yo tampoco, mi abuela dice que mejor me ahorre el salir de la casa.- Dijo Neville algo decepcionado.- Pensé que después de pelear con los mortífagos podría confiar algo en mí, pero dice que igual soy algo torpe.

Es mejor que no salgas.- Dijo Luna bajando el diario. Harry la miró y aprovechó de observar a Ginny que miraba la ventana.

¿Porqué?.- Dijo Neville algo asustado.

Porque mi papá dice que andan los Dementores y hombres lobos en las calles y que ya no sólo te atacan, sino que deboran tu piel.- Dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

QUE TREMENDO!.- Dijo Neville tapándose la boca.- No salgo más a la calle. Harry no pudo evitar no reírse de ellos dos, se entendían perfectamente. Luna al único que podía convencer con las noticias del diario de su padre era a Neville.

Y tú Ginny, que has hecho?.- Le preguntó Neville. Ginny lo miró sin mirar a Harry y sonrió.

¿Yo?.- Dijo.- Me fui de vacaciones con una amiga y conocimos a millones de chicos.- Dijo mirando a Harry con odio.

Ahhh.- Dijo Neville mirando a Harry algo indispuesto. Harry no pudo dejar de molestarse con la actitud de Ginny. Le dieron ganas de estrangularla, pero lo dejó pasar mientras ella le contaba a Luna sus experiencias con un tal Alfred y recalcaba, "ambos somos solteros, por lo que podemos hacer lo que queramos".

Harry no habló durante la mitad del trayecto y Neville se quedó dormido. Harry decidió ir a comprar algo al carrito.

Harry caminó por los compartimentos y pasó por uno en donde estaban Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson y le pegaron una mirada de odio, recién en ese momento Harry se acordó de que Malfoy no volvería este año a Hogwarts y no por la gloria que consiguió asesinando a Dumbledore, sino por arrancar de Voldemort por no hacerlo.

Harry siguió campante por el tren y se encontró con la Sra. Del carrito.

¿Qué deseas, cariño?.- Le dijo ella.

Emmm…unos chocolates de fuego, grajeas de distintos sabores y un pastel de moras silvestres.- Dijo Harry sacando el dinero de su bolsillo.

Yo los pago.- Sintió Harry que decían y miró que Tras él había una mano que se extendía con unas monedas.

Jeanette!.- Dijo Harry sorprendida de verla ahí con el uniforme de Hogwarts.

No pensarías que no te vendría a cuidar?.- Dijo ella sonriente.

En que casa estás?.- Dijo Harry.

No lo sé.- Dijo ella despreocupada dándole el dinero a la Sra. Del carrito.- Toma.- Le pasó los dulces.- Me seleccionará el sombrero.

Pero, tu vas a ser como todos nosotros?.- Dijo Harry mientras pasaban por los compartimentos.

Claro, igual a ti, con las mismas exigencias.- Dijo ella sonriente. Harry se alegró de verla por un lado, aunque le daba miedo estar con ella durante todo el año, pero por el momento le servía para sacarle celos a Ginny.

Vamos a mi compartimento?.- Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo malisiosa.

Si, no pretendo estar parada todo el vieja acá.- Dijo ella.- ¿Qué miran?.- Les dijo a Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson que los volvieron a mirar y murmuraban cosas mientras ellos pasaban, al ver que Jeanette se dio cuenta hicieron como si nada.

Llegaron al compartimento y a Ginny se le desfiguró la cara. Harry creía que a Ginny no le caía mal, si estaba celosa de ella, por lo que la saludó con un frío Hola y se fue del compartimento, dejando a Harry más que satisfecho con su actitud.

¿Cómo te llamas, yo soy Neville Longbottom?.- Dijo Neville muy jovial y estirando su mano.

Hola Neville, yo soy Jeanette Riddle.- Harry quedó con los ojos abiertísimos, Riddle era el apellido de Voldemort.

¿Riddle?.- Dijo Harry casi vomitando la palabra.- Nunca me dijiste eso!.

Harry, después hablamos.- Dijo ella y Harry iba a seguir hablando.

Hola, yo soy Luna, mucho gusto.- Dijo Luna saludándola con la mano.

Tu no eres de Gryffindor?.- Le dijo Jeanette.

No, soy de Ravenclaw.- Dijo Luna volviendo a su diario sin darle la mayor importancia, pero Harry seguía pasmado mirándola fijamente, Jeanette le puso cara de decepción y no se hablaron en todo el viaje. Harry no entendía porqué la idea de elegir a una persona que puede tener algún lazo de familiaridad con Voldemort, ¿Qué era lo que Dumbledore pretendía?. Era por eso talvéz Jeanette tenía la misma mirada que la madre de Voldemort, porque eran familia, pero cual es la idea de que una pariente de Voldemort le ayude a destruirlo?. No lo sabía.

El viaje transcurrió sin muchos comentarios, el único que intentaba hablar era Neville, pero nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, Harry del enojo se comió todo lo que le había comprado Jeanette.

Al bajar del tren se separó de Jeanette y se fue junto a Neville, Luna, Ginny y una niña extraña de Hufflepuff dentro del carruaje.

Al llegar a Hogwarts pasaron al gran salón y estaba McGonagall parada en el centro en donde antes solía pararse Dumbledore con su imponente figura.

Sientense porfavor!.- Gritó McGonagall y todos se sentaron. Al lado de Harry aparecieron Ron y Hermione que se veían bastante cansados.

Si no fuera por tu culpa ese niño no se hubiera caído.- Le decía Hermione a Ron.

Mi culpa, tu le quitaste sus juegos y él te siguió.- Le dijo Ron en un susurro.- Fue porque el niño era estúpido.

Silencio!.- Gritó nuevamente McGonagall. –Como ya sabrás yo soy la nueva directora de Hogwarts por el asesinato del Director Dumbledore.

que comience la selección!.- Gritó McGonagall y la primera en entrar fue Jeanette. Entró sola y mirando muy asustada a su alrededor .

Chicos!.- Dijo Harry silencioso. Ron y Hermione lo miraron de reojo.- Les conté el apellido de Jeanette?.

No..- Dijo Ron.

Es Jeanette Riddle.- Dijo Harry poniendo énfasis en el apellido.

Ese no es?.- Dijo Ron.

El apellido de Voldemort dijo Hermione. – Cuídate de ella.- Le dijo Hermione a Harry y volvieron a mirar a McGonagall que estaba junto a Jeanette y todos murmuraban, obviamente hablando de ella

Ella es la Srta. Jeanette Riddle.- Dijo McGonagall apuntándola con el dedo índice, viene de intercambio a Hogwarts a cursar séptimo año.- Todos seguían hablando y Hermione se giró a Harry y le levantó las cejas.- Ahora se hará la selección de ella y de todos los nuevos alumnos de primer año.

McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre la silla y este despertó y comenzó a cantar.

Alumnos de Hogwarts una canción 

_Una canción les cantaré_

_Dado los eventos todo el mundo está al revés._

_Vienen muchas penas, un llanto agudo y un porqué_

_Pero todo el mundo junto permanecerrrrr…_

_Ahooooorrrraaaaa!…_

_Yo los seleccionaré …_

_A un valiente y bravo en Gryffindor dejaré.._

_A loooosss ooorrgguuulllooosssooosss (cantaba con voz de ultratumba) yyy buennnnoooss aaammiiigooss en Slytherin los dejaré.._

_A los iiinnntteelliiggentes en Ravenclaw dejaré _

_Y a los buenos y trabajadores en Hufflepuff dejaré.._

_Asi que pórtense bien, que el deber les hará beber.._

-¡Qué final!- Dijo Ron

-Todos los años igual, siempre un final sin sentido.- Dijo Seamus que estaba sentado frente a Harry.

Todos estallaron en risas y aplausos al final de la canción y McGonagall se paró al lado del sombrero y sacó un pedazo de pergamino.

Riddle, Jeanette!. – Gritó y Harry notó que ella estaba muy nerviosa y luego se sentó en la silla y Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero, este se arrugó entero y gruñó, pero no fue un gruñido pensativo, sino que fue un gruñido de horror que asustó a los más jovenes y a los más experimentados extrañó.

Harry trataba de escuchar lo que decía el sombrero, pero lo único que esta hacía era retorcerse y no decir nada.

No puedo oir.- Decía Hermione parándose de su asiento como muchos de la mesa de Slytherin ya habían hecho.

Si te sientas de seguro oyes más.- Dijo Ron algo molesto.

No vas a oír nada.- Le dijo Harry.- Lo único que hace es gruñir.

MMIÑÑÑÑÑAAAAA!.- Decía Dean burlándose del sombrero haciendo que los de Ravenclaw se rieran y algunos de los de Hufflepuff también.

De pronto Harry notó que el sombrero abría la boca.

Cállense.- Les dijo Harry.

Mmmmm….- Dijo el sombrero.- Grandes conocimientos, han pasados cabezas como la tuya por aquí.- Harry veía como Jeanette miraba asustada al sombrero.- ¿No quieres que lo diga, cierto?.- Harry se sentía tan intrigado como todos en oir la extraña conversación que Jeanette estaba teniendo con el sombrero.- Tu eres una Slytherin, sabes?.- Harry vió como algunas caras de algunos Slytherin se iluminaba, pero Jeanette negaba con la cabeza. – Otra que no quiere, tienes razón los tiempos no están para ser una Slytherin, no son muy confiables, no me defraudes.- El sombrero le hablaba hasta tierno a Jeanette.- Si las cosas son así…GRYFFINDOR!.

Jeanette sonrió y McGonagall le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Jeanette que por fín se sonreía y miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor que la aplaudía y Neville se paraba de su asiento para dárselo a ella.

Gracias.- Y se sentó junto a Harry.

¿Qué hablabas con el sombrero?.- Le preguntó Harry y Hermione se dio vuelta para fulminarla con una mirada. Ron se acostó sobre la mesa para oirlos.

Ahh!.- Dijo ella desinteresadamente.- Una tontería. Lo que todo el mundo escuchó, que quería ponerme en Slytherin y yo no quise.

Pero talvéz es porque debes estar ahí.- Dijo Harry interrogándola.

No, porque tu no lo estás y no deberías estar ahí tu también?.- Harry asintió con la cabeza, se había acordado, él también iba a ser un Slytherin, pero le pidió, al igual que Jeanette, no serlo.

Harry vió que McGonagall volvía a leer el pergamino y comenzó a llamar a los niños de primer año que se veían bastante asustados luego de la primera experiencia vista, pero la de ellos no fue ni parecida a la experiencia de Jeanette.

Peters, Harvey.- Harry y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts no pudieron dejar de reírse de este niño gordo de patas cortas que estaba colorado al pasar al sombrero y se puso a llorar, finalmente fue elegido para Slytherin y todos los alumnos de las otras casas incluídos Harry y Ron se pararon en las butacas gritando…¡¡¡SLYLLORONES, SLYLLORONES…WUUAAA!..Todo el mundo se reía, era la primera vez que sucedía algo así en el gran salón y eso parecía incomodar a McGonagall que para ser su primera noche no lo hacía mal, pero seguramente tanto barullo le causaba la sensación de que no era suficientemente buena en lo que hacía.

Terminada la selección McGonagall se paró nuevamente en el centro del Hall para dar los nuevos avisos. Harry había recordado de pronto que no tenían profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y tampoco profesor de Transformaciones.

¿Quiénes serán los nuevos?.- Dijo ansiosa Hermione.

Pues no se ve nadie nuevo en la mesa- Dijo Ron y tenía Razón. Estaba Flitwick, Hagrid que se veía algo pálido, Trelowney y Slughorn y los demás profesores, además a él debía interesarle quienes iban a ser los nuevos profesores porque este año daba sus ÉXTASIS y no podía fallar en nada si quería ser un auror.

Bueno, antes de empezar a cenar voy a darle intrusiones a los jóvenes de primer año.

No deben andar en el bosque prohibido.- Dijo Ron imitándola y frunciendo la cara haciendo que Jeanette, Harry, Neville y Seamus se rieran, pero a Hermione no le causó mucha gracia.- ¿Dónde tienes tu sentido del humor?.

En el mismo lugar en donde a ti te falta el cerebro.- Le dijo Hermione dándose bruscamente la vuelta.

Mujeres..- Dijo suspirándo.-¿Eres tan pesada como esta?.- Le dijo Ron a Jeanette apuntando a Hermione, pero Jeanette solo se rió y no se quiso comprometer.

Ya sé que no.- Le dijo Ron sonriente y Hermione le pegó una patada por abajo.- AUCH!.

Además de todas las reglas que ya les he dado, deben saber que este año han llegado nuevos profesores en las ramas de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, como siempre.- Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa nerviosa -Clases de vuelo, ya que Madam Hooch se ha ido de retiro y las clases de Transformaciones van a seguir siendo dadas por la Profesora McGonagall, oséa yo.- Dijo Nuevamente sonriendo.

Jajaja…qué simpática y agradable.- Dijo Seamus irónico.

Es un amor.- Dijo Ron.- Es como un pétalo de Rosa.

Cállate, Ron!.- Dijo Hermione y Harry le cerró un ojo a Ron.

Has escuchado, Harry?.- Le dijo Jeanette al oído.- El que te quiere te golpea?.- Harry se sonrió y le dijo que no con la cabeza.- Bueno, este es el caso.

Jeanette.- Le dijo Harry recordando que entre ellos dos habían cosas pendientes.- vamos a hablar más tarde acerca de lo de tu apellido?.

Si, Harry.- Dijo ella.- En la sala común.

Bueno alumnos, además de todo, Gryffindor y Slytherin deberán tener nuevos Profesores jefes, ya que como todos saben el profesor Snape, bueno, ya saben.

ASESINO A DUMBLEDORE!.-Se oyó gritar a alguien en el gran Salón y todos los Slytherin miraron a la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero nadie pudo distinguir quien había sido.

Bueno, eso.- Dijo McGonagall.- y bueno, yo no puedo seguir en Gryffindor por las mismas razones, ahora soy directora de la escuela y no puedo tener favoritismos.

¿Cuándo los ha tenido?.- Le dijo Neville a Harry, Harry le sonrió.

El nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras aún no llega, y él de vuelo?.- Dijo McGonagall mirando a las mesas de atrás y los demás profesores le hacían gestos de negación. – Bueno, el único que está es el nuevo jefe de la casa Gryffindor, el Profesor Slughorn.

¿Qué?.- Dijo toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Slughorn les hacía hola con la mano.

Pero yo pensé que él se quedaría con los Slytherin, el año pasado él se hizo cargo de ellos.- Alegaba Harry. Él no tenía los mayores problemas con Slughorn, de hecho, era uno de sus favoritos, pero no le agradaba por sus amigos, ya que ellos se sentían menos apreciados por él.

No conviene que Slughorn se quede con los Slytherin, Harry.- Dijo Jeanette abriéndole los ojos.- Recuerda uno de los consejos que le dio a unos de sus alumnos en Slytherin.- Harry sabía bien que Slughorn fue el que le dijo a Voldemort lo de los Horcruxes y por lo tanto Jeanette tenía razón, Slughorn no podía estar con alumnos que le preguntaran tanto y él por su favoritismo les dijera todo lo que sabía sin más.

La puerta del Gran comedor se abrió y entró Filch corriendo casi con un tanque de oxígeno tras él. Se acercó a McGonagall y le habló en el oído.

Ohhh!.. Por fin.- Dijo McGonagall alegre y aliviada- Han llegado los profesores nuevos!.- Todo el salón aplaudió como loco.

Sea quienes sean, no son muy puntuales.- Dijo Hermione.

Mejor, así tenemos menos clases si llegan atrasados!.- Dijo Ron muy alegre, pero Hermione lo ignoró.

El nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras es el Sr. Josefo Scrupt.- Dijo McGonagall y todos se dieron vuelta hacia la puerta y entró Josefo, el primo de Jeanette, fue alabado por las mujeres quienes suspiraban por él.

Josefo?.- Le dijo Harry mirándo a Jeanette.

Si?.- Dijo ella. ¿Algún problema?.

No.- Dijo Harry levantando los hombros.

Además el profesor Josefo será el nuevo jefe de la casa de Slytherin.- Dijo McGonagall y Josefo a su lado no para de darle a todas las chicas una sonrisa de modelo de comercial.

No se porqué me cuerdo de Lokckart.- Dijo Ron

Jajajajajaja.- Se rió Harry mientras Jeanette los miraba sin saber quien era Lockart.

Y el profesor de vuelo es el profesor Viktor Krum!.- Todo el salón estalló en aplausos, menos Ron, claro.

VIKI KRUMM!.- Gritó Ron furioso.- Oh!. Va a ser un año inolvidable.

Hermione más aplaudía a Krum que también fue obacionado por el público femenino.

Claro que va a hacer un año inolvidable con esos dos bombones.- Dijo Parvati.

Si supiera que uno de los bombones es mi primo.- Le dijo Jeanette a Harry riendo y este le contestó con otra sonrisa.

QUE COMENCE EL BANQUETE!.- Gritó McGonagall con su nuevo y particular estilo.

Comieron hasta más no poder, Jeanette le decía a Harry que jamás había comido tanto en su vida.

No te preocupes, las chuletas no se van a acabar.- Le dijo Harry cuando vió que esta comía de a dos.

A terminar la comida Ron y Hermione se fueron con los de primer año y Harry, Seamus y Jeanette se fueron por una entrada paralela para no encontrar tanta gente.

Viste el estilo refinado que se a impuesto en Hogwarts?.- Dijo Seamus haciendo una reverencia.

Tiene mucho Estilo.- Dijo Jeanette devolviéndole la reverencia.

Harry, para.- Dijo Seamus agarrando a Harry de la túnica.- Ese que está en la puerta con la túnica no es Malfoy?.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Aguarosa

Harry notó que era realmente Malfoy el que estaba ahí parado, nervioso y más pálido que de costumbre.

Harry se soltó de las manos de Seamus que lo tenía atrapado de la túnica y caminó furioso hacia Malfoy.

Harry!.- Le gritó Jeanette que iba tras él.

Pedazo de idiota!.- Decía Harry caminando rápidamente hacia Malfoy, este lo notó y no se sorprendió.- Tienes cara de venir luego de haber intentado matar a Dumbledore y de meter a un grupo de Mortífagos dentro del colegio?.- Le dijo Harry gritando cuando Jeanette lo agarraba por el cuello para que no lo matara.

Es lo único que me queda, Potter.- Dijo Malfoy sombríamente.

¿Qué?.- Gritó Harry tratando de librarse de los brazos de Jeanette.- Suéltame!.

No, Harry!.- Le dijo Jeanette. – No vale la pena.

Potter te informo que yo ya no formo parte de los Mortífagos.- Para Harry era obvio que era así si él no había matado a Voldemort.- De hecho me quiere matar tanto como a ti.- Decía ahora con odio Malfoy mientras le echó una mirada despectiva a Jeanette.

Jajajaja.- Se rió Harry irónicamente. – Sólo eres un cobarde, deberías haber dejado que te matara.

No, por si no sabías ya mató a mi madre.- Dijo Malfoy agachando la cabeza. Harry sabía, pero no se acordaba.

No me interesa, se lo merecían por estar metidos ahí.- Le gritó Harry cuando Jeanette de nuevo lo agarraba.

Mi madre no merecía morir Potter!.- Gritó Malfoy haciendo que los vidrios se estremecieran.- Nadie se lo merece más que yo, y que el viejo decrépito de Dumbledore.

IDIOTA!.- Gritó Harry soltándose de Jeanette y golpeando a Malfoy en la mandíbula. Jeanette se metió entremedio para que Harry no siguiera.

Harry, no sigas, lo vas a matar!.- Dijo Jeanette poniéndose entre él y Malfoy.

El intentó matar a Dumbledore!.- Dijo Harry arreglándose los lentes.

Dumbledore no hubiera querido que te ensuciaras las manos con este.- Dijo golpeando en la cabeza a Malfoy.

¿Quién es esta?.- Dijo Malfoy levantándose del suelo y sacándose la sangre que tenía en la boca.

Esta es Jeanette Riddle.- Le dijo Jeanette levantándose y Harry sentía que aún quería estrangular a Malfoy, lo veía tan insensible que le parecía que ni siquiera se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Esto le hizo recordar a Tía Marge que decía que cuando la madre era igual el hijo también.

Vámonos, Harry. – Le dijo Jeanette luego que se levantó.

Te voy a estar observando, Malfoy.- Le dijo Harry y Malfoy puso cara de cómo si le diera miedo.

Como tiemblo.- Dijo irónico.

Vámonos.- Lo tironeó Jeanette.

Harry y Jeanette llegaron discutiendo a la sala común.

-¿Porqué no me dejaste golpearlo?.- Le dijo molesto.- Se lo merecía, ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo de Dumbledore?.

Si, escuché, pero él es un pobre insignificante, no lo tomes en cuenta.- Le dijo Jeanette despreocupada.

Cómo estás tan segura?.- Le dijo Harry sentándose en un sillón en la sala común.

¿Conoces algo que se llama occlumancia?.- Le dijo Jeanette.

Pero Malfoy es muy bueno en occlumancia.- Dijo Harry.- Su tía le enseñó, ni Snape pudo saber que era lo que él planeaba el año pasado por lo de la occlumancia.

Si, pero no es tan bueno como yo.- Dijo Jeanette sonriente.- Te puedo decir que él sólo vuelve a Hogwarts a esconderse de Voldemort, nada más, ignóralo, es un cretino.

Qué rápido te diste cuenta.- Le dijo Harry.- ¡Hey no me había dado cuenta de que todos se quedaron dormidos!.

Ya no hay nadie.- Dijo Jeanette mirando a Harry.- Nos quedamos sólos.- Harry se sintió algo incómodo ante ese comentario.

Si!1.- Dijo alegre.- Perfecto para que me expliques lo del apellido.

Oh, si!- Dijo ella.

¿Porqué Riddle?.- Le preguntó Harry.

Porque necesito que se entere que hay alguien en Hogwarts con su mismo y exclusivo apellido, Harry.- Le dijo Jeanette.

Pero ese es tu verdadero…

No, Harry.- Le dijo ella.- Nosotros no usamos apellidos, el de Josefo tampoco es su apellido, él lo inventó. Dijo que le daba estilo.- Dijo levantando las cejas.- Harry se rió.

¿Porqué quedó como jefe de Slytherin?.

Fácil.- Dijo Jeanette.- Porque los mantendría vigilados y no se repetiría lo que sucedió con Malfoy.

Mmmm.- Dijo Harry pensativo.- Lamentablemente ya sucedió. Oye, pero porqué crees que Voldemort debería notarte, oséa saber de tu existencia y que tu tienes su apellido?.

Bueno, como te sentirías tu si crees que eres el único y realmente no lo eres?.- Le dijo Jeanette. Harry lo pensó y tenía razón, se volvería loco o no sé pensaría en eso todo el día.

¿Quieres desviarle la atención?.- Le dijo Harry.

Claramente, para que se retrase mientras nosotros buscamos los Horcruxes.- Dijo Jeanette levantándose y bostezando.- Mejor me voy a dormir.

¿Sabes cuantos Horcruxes nos quedan, Jeanette?.- Dijo Harry también levantándose.

Dumbledore sólo destruyó el anillo, por lo que nos quedan seis.- Dijo Jeanette algo frustrada.

Eso es mucho.- Dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.

No si sabemos donde están y descontando a Voldemort serían cinco.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa más alegre.

Eso suena mejor.- Dijo Harry y fueron por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación de las chicas Jeanette le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla y se fue a dormir, Harry no pudo no dejar de tocarse la mejilla, sintió como un escalofrío y pensó, ¿No será Jeanette pariente de Voldemort, ¿Voldemort no habrá tenido una hija escondida y esa era Jeanette?; No, no podía ser, si bien Jeanette tenía algunas similitudes a la madre de Voldemort y ese extraño destello que vio en sus ojos cuando se enojaba, pero no, podía ser o que ella le decía y ser sólo para despistar a Voldemort.

Harry se fue hacia la habitación de los chicos, Ron ya se había quedado dormido y roncaba, Neville hablaba dormido, Dean estaba como tiritando en su cama y Seamus dormida plácidamente.

Cobarde.- Dijo Harry en voz baja a Seamus que fue el primero en arrancar cuando estalló su discusión con Malfoy.

Harry se metió a su cama y se quedó plácidamente dormido.

En la mañana siguiente lo despertó Ron.

¿Con que llegaste a dormir anoche?.- Le dijo suspicaz y empujándolo.

No seas tonto Ron, yo no soy un rompe corazones como tu.- Le dijo Harry y Ron hizo un gesto de halago con la mano y luego se deprimió.

Ahora que lo mencionas.- Dijo sentándose en la cama.- Ese Viki Krum, me tiene harto, se cree hermoso y halaga todo el día a HER-AONI!..- Dijo burlándose y enojado

Ron?.- Le dijo Harry riéndose.

¿Qué?.

Dime la verdad.- Le dijo Harry.- ¿Estás enamorado de Hermione?.- Ron abrió los ojos de una manera impresionante y se puso colorado y luego se rió.

¡Cómo crees!.- Dijo riendo y vio que Harry no le creyó y se puso serio.- Bueno, no enamorado…pero no se lo digas a nadie, es mi secreto mejor guardado.

¿Te gusta o no?.- Le dijo Harry. Ron se le acercó al oído.

La adoro, Harry, sólo deseo que me mira con otros ojos, como con los que mira a Viki.- Ron en verdad se veía más enamorado de lo que Harry creía.

Así son las mujeres, Ron, talvéz si fueras un poco más gentil con ella.- Le dijo Harry.

¿Tú crees?.- Dijo Ron con ilusión.- Tienes razón, debo ser como Viki, claro que no tengo su cuerpo, su caballerosidad, su estilo de vestir y no juego Quidditch como él.

Tú crees que Hermione se fija en como él juega Quidditch?.- Le dijo Harry impresionado, ya que Hermione ni siquiera sabía lo que era una Quaffle.

Bueno, yo.- Dijo Ron algo confundido.- Pero tienes razón voy a ser un poco más como Krum.

Mientras no le hables en Húngaro está bien.- Le dijo Harry y ambos se rieron.

Después de un rato bajaron a desayunar, en unos minutos tenían su primera clase, claro que aún no recibían los horarios, así que Harry decidió salir con todos sus cuadernos en el bolso.

Harry llegó al Gran salón y vio que la mayoría estaban terminando sus desayunos, también vio que en la mesa de Slytherin estaba Malfoy conversando como si nada con sus antiguos amigos, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson. Harry notó que Malfoy le pegaba una mirada de odio y a la vez de satisfacción.

Se sentó en la mesa y llegó Slughorn.

Mi querido Harry!.- Dijo Slughorn que venía hacia él con su enorme panza que parecía haber crecido en las vacaciones.- Como es que aún no me saludas?.- Harry le dio la mano, pero Slughorn lo abrazó y miró a Ron que estaba al lado de Harry.- A Sr. Weasley, buenos días.- Dijo dándole la mano, Ron lo miró con cara de desagrado.

No quieres ir a tomar desayuno con nosotros?.- Harry notó que sólo lo invitaba a él y que en la otra parte de la mesa estaba Hermione, Ginny y Jeanette en la parte alejada de la mesa.

No profesor, es que quiero tomar desayuno con Ron, que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.- El profesor Slughorn puso cara de pena y miró a Ron con un poco de desagrado y miró a Harry sonriente.

Pero puedes invitar al Sr. Weasley!.- Harry miró a Ron que le asentía con la cabeza.

Esta bien.- Dijo Harry. Ambos se fueron tras de Slughorn que caminaba muy campante por el pasillo hacia su sector en la mesa.

Harry se sentó junto a Ron en la parte final de la mesa y Harry notó que Slughorn se sentó con Jeanette al lado y al otro con Hermione.

Qué estúpida su idea de juntarse con gente interesante.- Dijo Ron tomando una de las rosquillas de cerezas silvestres que habían cerca y metiéndoselas en la boca.

Mmmmm.- Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny que estaba frente a él y que le devolvía la mirada.

Miras a mi hermana?.- Le dijo Ron algo picarón.

MMM…no.- Dijo Harry riendo.

No seas mentiroso.- Dijo Ron y luego se puso más serio.- ¿Dime una cosa?.

¿Qué?.

¿Qué te sucede con Jeanette?.- Le dijo Ron mirándolo inquisidoramente.

¿Porqué preguntas?.- Le dijo Harry mirando a otro lado.

Porque Ginny me comentó que la mirabas mucho y todo eso.- Le dijo Ron.- Confía en mi, soy tu amigo, si le llego a contar algo a Ginny le cuentas a Hermione lo mío.

Porqué tendrías que contarle a Ginny, yo no pienso eso.- Le dijo Harry sonriendo.- Como ella dijo en el tren, los dos somos solteros y podemos hacer lo que queramos con nuestras vidas.

Mmm, tienes razón.- Le dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Pero qué te pasa con ella, cuéntame, estoy intrigado.

Bueno.- Le dijo Harry acercándose para poder hablar con Ron.- Nada, en verdad no sé que me pasa, a veces me siento un poco atraído por ella, claro no en las dimensiones en que a ti te gusta Hermione, pero siento cosas cuando me saluda o se despide y cosas así.- Harry veía una sonrisa dibujada en la boca de Ron.- Pero también quiero a Ginny, por lo que no sé con quien quedarme o decidirme.

Pues eso lo ves tú, yo no te voy a juzgar por nada.- Le dijo Ron golpeando su espalda.

Siguieron con el desayuno y tubieron que oír un discurso que les dio Slughorn acerca de los valores de ser un buen alumno y de que estaba muy orgulloso de ser parte de nuestra casa y blah, blah,.

Terminado el desayuno se les acercó Hermione y les entregó los horarios.

Muchas Gracias, Srta. Granger.- Le dijo Ron muy caballerosamente y Harry lo miró casi asustado.

De….nada.- Le contestó Hermione extrañada.

No hay porqué.- Y Ron se volvió a mirar las materias.- DEMONIOS!. Pociones, ahora!….noooo

Hermione cambió su cara de extrañamiento en el momento, esa actitud había sido más de Ron, con la grosería en la boca.

Harry!.. Viktor te mandó saludos.- Dijo Hermione muy animada.- No puedo creer lo Guapo que está.- Dijo mirando a Ron que estaba muy rojo. Harry sabía que Hermione hacía esas cosas sólo para que Ron sintiera celos.

Dile gracias a Viktor de parte mía y de Harry, es un gran muchacho, deberías emparejarte con él.- Dijo Ron tratando de ser muy diplomático, lamentablemente Ron no podía disimular ese tipo de cosas.

¿En serio piensas eso, Ron?.- Le dijo y Ron la miró iracundo.

CLARO CÁSATE CON ÉL Y SEAN FELICES PARA SIEMPRE Y ASÍ PARAS DE PARLOTEAR TODO EL DÍA DE VIKI, VIKI, VIKI!.- Al terminar de gritar se fue corriendo hacia la sala de Slughorn, ya que él no hacía clases en la mazmorra.

Harry se dio cuanta de que Ron y Hermione no podían tratarse normalmente si no estaban peleando.

Al llegar al salón Harry vio que Ron se había sentado junto a Jeanette y él se sentó con Hermione y Neville.

Cuando llegó Slughorn no volaba ni una mosca por la sala. Llegó sonriente, como siempre y se acercó más a los Gryffindor y les dio 50 por venir a todos bien presentados.

Bien, muchachos, hoy vamos ha hacer una poción bastante antigua.- Dijo moviendo sus manos de forma muy nerviosa.- es la poción Aguarosa. ¿Alguien sabe para que funciona?.- Jeanette y Hermione levantaron las manos cada cual de las dos la trataba de levantar más alta, de hecho, Harry sentía como Hermione decía, Yo, yo, se sentía como pasada a llevar con el hecho de que alguien más supiera algo que ella también.- Srta. Riddle?.- Dijo Slughorn haciendo que Hermione bajara su mano frustrada.

Bueno, el aguarosa es una poción que nos ayuda a conseguir de otra persona lo que sea que queramos, de hecho esta prohibido utilizarla, porque es como utilizar el encantamiento IMPERUS sobre alguien.

Si?.- Dijo Slughorn algo pensativo.- Podría ser, pero esta talvéz no es tan maligna, sólo pides algo y la otra persona da lo que sea por dártelo, pero no provoca tanto daño.- Harry vio que Hermione se reía de que Jeanette no hubiera contestado del todo, además de las risas de los Slytherins.Harry vio como Malfoy le sacaba la lengua y se burlaba.- Ahora me gustaría que la realizaran, el primero en terminar se va a ganar una nota acumulativa.

Todos comenzaron a trabajar, Harry trabajaba muy rápido para poder conseguir esa nota. Ahora si le costaban las clases de Pociones, ya que no tenía el libro del príncipe, oséa, de Snape, pero prefería no tenerlo, le daba asco tener algo de ese individuo al que siempre ha detestado y ahora detesta más que nunca.

Harry veía que todos trabajaban muy rápido, Neville revolvía su caldero como loco y salía humo amarillo de adentro, Hermione lo miraba sonriente y cada minuto decía,ya termino, ya termino, lamentablemente se le adelantó Jeanette, ella tenía una poción color cobrizo y que expendía olor a caramelo.

Ahhhh.- Dijo Slughorn cuando se acercó a la muestra.- Justamente lo que deseaba que hicieran, no como el suyo Sr. Goyle, era olor a caramelo, no a ca-me-llo.- Dijo Slughorn riéndose para sí mismo.- ¿Porqué no la probamos?.- Le dijo Slughorn a la clase complicemente. – Usted escogerá al voluntario, Srta. Riddle. – Toda la clase la miró con miedo o evitaban ser observados, pero Jeanette miró a Malfoy que le había sacado la lengua anteriormente y se había ganado su odio.

Malfoy.- Dijo Jeanette.

Bien hecho.- Le dijo Ron, mientras Malfoy la miraba con cara de odio cuando Slughorn lo levantó de su pupitre.

Harry no pudo ahorrarse la risa al ver que Malfoy se negaba a tomar la poción.

Srta Riddle, usted le pedirá a Malfoy lo que usted quiera.- Dijo Slughorn.

Ya sé lo que le voy a pedir.- Le dijo Jeanette a Ron que le estaba diciendo que le dijera a Malfoy que se tirara al suelo abierto de piernas.

Tómesela Malfoy!.- Le dijo Slughorn dándole la botella que Jeanette había sacado de muestra. Harry miró a Jeanette y esta le dijo sin hablar.

Esto – va- a –ser – por- lo – de – ayer!.- Harry le sonrió.

¿Qué pasó ayer?.- Le preguntó Hermione.

Dijo que él merecía morir tanto como el viejo decrépito de Dumbledore.- Hermione puso cara de horror.

Cretino!.- Y se tapó la boca y volvió a mirar que Malfoy se estaba tomando la botella de aguarosa y ponía una cara de extrema felicidad al tomársela.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Malfoy que se balanceaba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Pídele, lo que sea.- Le dijo Slughorn. Jeanette se paró con cara sería y toda la clase la miraba.

Draco?.- Le dijo dulcemente y este la miró con una sonrisa de felicidad.- Podrías mostrarnos a todos tu trasero?.- Toda la clase se rió, Harry sentía que le cosquilleaban el estómago, no quería reírse, pero no podía parar. Los Slytherins no estaban para nada felices y Parkinson le gritaba a Draco: No Draco, No. Hasta que Slughorn la vio y le descontó 10 puntos.

Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo muy relajado. Se dio vuelta y se bajó los pantalones y le mostró a todos su trasero pálido y delgado.

PERO QUE COSA MÁS SEXY HERMANO!.- Gritaba Ron que se revolcaba con lágrimas en sus ojos de la risa. Neville estaba arrodillado en el suelo con las manos en la boca.

¿Neville que haces ahí?.- Le dijo Harry secándose las lagrimas y desviando sus ojos para no seguir riéndose y poder respirar, ya que Malfoy había empezado a mover su trasero de un lado a otro preguntando si estaban todos contentos.

Me escondo de los de Slytherin para que no me golpeen después.- Dijo Neville cuando volvió a mirar a Malfoy que se había puesto a bailar solo.

Harry notó que Hermione tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos.

Hermione, ¿Estás bien?.- Esta levantó sólo un poco la cabeza.

Es que…….no …..puedo..- decía jadeante de la risa.

El efecto se va a pasar a la cuenta de un, dos, tres..- Contó Slughorn y Malfoy paró de menearse de golpe y se dio vuelta y miró a Jeanette furioso.

¿Qué hice?.- Le gritó.

Si te subes los pantalones te lo cuento.- Le dijo Jeanette tapándose la boca, Malfoy se miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que se había bajado los pantalones y se puso rojo y se los subió.

Se acabó la clase.- Dijo Slughorn dando un aplausito y todos salieron de la sala riendo y hablando de lo de Malfoy.

Ahora Malfoy va a ser el hazme reír de la escuela.- Dijo Ron riendo a Harry.

Si, se lo merecía.- Le dijo Harry.

Al parecer se divirtieron.- Le dijo Jeanette que venía seguida de Hermione que ya no se reía. Harry se extrañó de que ella miraba fijamente a Ron.

¿Ron podemos hablar?.- Le dijo Hermione. Ron la miró de arriba abajo molesto y como dándose ínfulas.

Te parece que debamos conversar algo tu – y – yo?- Le dijo Ron y Hermione se fue muy molesta.

Perdóname que me meta.- Le dijo Jeanette. – Pero no la trates así.- Ron la miró y luego miró a Harry con desesperación.

Olvidé a Krum!.- Dijo tirándose el pelo.- Soy un tarado, Harry. – Dijo bajando la cabeza y se fue.- Ya vuelvo, o no, no sé, nos vemos luego, Harry.

Le gusta Hermione?.- Le dijo Jeanette mirando a Harry con desinterés y casi con resignación.

No te puedo decir, pero parece que si.- Le dijo Harry irónico.

Soy buena leyendo mentes.- Dijo altiva.

Lo sé.- Le dijo Harry bajando uno de los escalones.- ¿Qué te toca ahora?.

Tengo tu mismo horario.- Le dijo Jeanette.- Así que estaremos juntitos.- Le dijo pícara, lo que le provocó a Harry un cosquilleo en el estómago involuntario.

Si, eso creo, Ron va a estar lo bastante ocupado como para estar con nosotros.- Le dijo Harry algo nervioso. Era demasiado directa y eso avergonzaba a Harry.

RIDDLE.- Salió Malfoy gritando de la sala.- No estoy para tus jueguitos.- Le dijo apuntándola con el dedo índice y con Parkinson casi tirándosele encima a Jeanette por el hombro.

Ohh.. Malfoy, lo siento. Vamos, Harry?.- Le dijo Jeanette agarrando a Harry del brazo. Y Malfoy bajó corriendo tras ellos y se les atravezó.

A mí no me dejas con la palabra en la boca, ¿Qué te has creído, mal educada?.- Le dijo Malfoy tomándola de la túnica. Jeanette sacó su varita.

A mí, no , me tocas.- Le dijo.- ASEDIO!. – Gritó y salieron un millón de mariposillas de su varita que empezaron a molestar a Malfoy que comenzó a gritar sólo en la escalera.- ¿Nos vamos?.- Le dijo a Harry que se reía de la mala fortuna de Malfoy ese día. Qué lástima pensaba él, volvió a Hogwarts para que no lo matara Voldemort y en una de esas Jeanette lo mataba.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

El libro negro

Harry y Jeanette pasaron esa tarde tomando el poco de sol que salía, fueron a la sala común, ya que Harry quería dejar algunos cuadernos en la habitación porque ahora le tocaba Encantamientos, mientras caminaban pasaron y vieron que Ron estaba escribiendo algo, Harry quiso ir, pero Jeanette le aconsejó que mejor no.

Es algo importante, es mejor que no lo interrumpas.- Le dijo Frenándolo.

Se fueron a la sala común en donde ya había corrido el rumor de que Jeanette había hecho que Malfoy enseñara su trasero y miraban y se reían o compartían alguna broma con Jeanette o Harry.

Tu eres el capitán de Quidditch, Harry?.- Le dijo Jeanette acercándose al mural.

Si, Oh, NO!.- Dijo Harry al ver que se iban a empezar la selección de un nuevo anotador, ya que Kattie Bell se había ido el año pasado.- Otra vez no!.- Dijo Harry bajando los puños.

Harry subió a dejar algunos libros a su habitación y le pidió a Jeanette que lo esperara para ir con ella a encantamientos. Subió la escalera de caracol y se encontró frente a frente con Ginny que venía bajando la escalera abrazada de Dean Thomas, ella o miró sonriente.

Bueno días, Harry.- Le dijo. Harry sentía que le hervía todo por dentro.

-Buenos días, Ginny.- Le dijo Harry con los dientes apretados, se sentía el hombre más estúpido del mundo, Ginny se reía de él en su cara y él no hacía nada ante eso. Se le ocurrió una idea, debía sacarle celos y reírse de ella y la persona indicada era Jeanette. Harry bajó la escalera animado de poder hacer lo que quisiera sin tener miedo de poder herir a Ginny, aunque igual le daba algo de vergüenza, era el primer día de clases y Ginny ya lo había reemplazado, pero no importaba, él haría lo mismo con ella.

Llegó y Jeanette lo esperaba sonriente con sus libros en la mano, y Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo bien peinada que estaba. Sería su autoestíma bajo o Jeanette le estaba empezando a gustar un poco más, no lo sabía y por el momento no le importaba.

Vamos.- Le dijo Harry notando que Ginny le pegaba una mirada que él despreció. Caminó junto a Jeanette y se fueron conversando acerca de Ron y Hermione.- Es extraño el amor no?.- Le dijo Harry.

A veces es extraño, Harry.- Le dijo ella.- Pero no es mi tema preferido.- Harry se sintió algo cortado, Jeanette no habría averiguado lo que él pensaba?. De pronto sintió calor en las mejillas y prefirió callarse. Ambos bajaron hasta la sala en donde estaba el profesor Flitwick parado en una pila de libros.

Pasen, pasen, niños.- Le dijo apurándolos porque ya estaba la mayoría en la sala.

UUUUHhhhhh!.- Gritaron todos y Harry se sintió algo avergonzado y se sentó lo más alejado de Jeanette que pudo, de hecho se sentó con Ron que estaba también algo raro y decidió decirle que el Viernes había prueba de Quidditch por lo que debía estar para poder ayudarlo a encontrar un buen anotador.

Ron, el viernes hay prueba de Quidditch.- Le dijo a Ron quien pareció no prestarle atención alguna.- Ron!- Le dijo pegándole un codazo y este se sobó y lo miró de reojo.

¿Qué te pasó?.- Le dijo Harry. Ron lo miró triste.

Hermione no quiere saber nada más de mí.- Le dijo.- Se ofendió.

Pero somos amigos!.- Le dijo Harry. - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?.

Me le declaré Harry, y me despreció.- Le dijo Ron.- Por eso le dije algo que la hirió.- Harry lo miró serio, sabía que cuando Ron estaba herido le podían salir las peores cosas del mundo por la boca.

¿Qué le dijiste?.- Le dijo Harry inquisidoramente.

Sr. Potter, guarde silencio.- Le dijo Flitwick algo molesto y Harry no habló más del tema con Ron durante la hora.

El resto del día no hizo nada, se fue a la sala común en donde no había nadie, salvo Neville que estaba estudiando un libro de infusiones que le había prestado la profesora Sprout. Harry detuvo su mirada en el fuego, que a esa hora ya era reconfortante, ya que estaba empezando el otoño y ya no hacía mucho calor, luego Harry se quedó dormido en el sillón y cuando despertó una hora después se dio cuenta de que las chicas de sexto año lo observaban muertas de la risa y ruborizadas por haber sido descubiertas por Harry.

Harry se levantó fue a comer algo y se fue a los dormitorios, se sentía algo sólo, Ron andaba por el colegio haciendo sus deberes de Prefecto ( a veces se le pasaba la mano con algunos alumnos) y Hermione estaba todo el día en la biblioteca o conversando con Viktor Krum a quien Harry no había saludado aún, y Jeanette, fue un completo enigma saber para Harry en donde se había metido esta después de lo que le dijo acerca del amor y ahora que lo pensaba fue muy patético lo que le dijo.

En vez de buscar los Horcruxes, me dedico a cortejarla.- Se dijo Harry para sí cuando ya estaba acostado.- Soy un idiota.

No tanto como yo, Harry.- Le dijo Ron tirándose en la cama aún con ropa.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Hermione.- Le dijo Harry sentándose en la cama.

Qué me gustaba.

Y?.- Le dijo Harry esperando una respuesta más nítida.

Me dijo que no podía pretender que ella me quisiera si la maltrataba verbalmente todo el día.- Le dijo Ron.

Y tú que dijiste?.- Le dijo Harry abriendo los ojos.

Qué talvéz Krum no la maltrataba tanto y por eso se meneaba entera cuando él la miraba.- Le dijo Ron con cara de afligido.- Dilo, estropeé todo, soy un desastre.

Eres un verdadero desastre, Ron.- Le dijo Harry riéndose.- ¿Qué te dijo ella?.

Qué era un inútil, un mono subdesarrollado que estaba destinado a rascarme el trasero por el resto de la eternidad y que no quería saber nada conmigo nunca más.- Le dijo Ron, Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione también había sido cruel con él.- Y yo le dije que no me importaba, que podía irse con Viki.- Dijo Ron poniendo cara de orgullo.

Esta bien.- Le dijo Harry.- También te insultó. Talvéz si le das un tiempo y que se le pase sola.

Y qué hago con lo de nuestra amistad?.- Le dijo Ron.

No te preocupes, ella va a seguir siendo mi amiga. Voy a tratar de hablar con ella, si?.- Le dijo Harry recostándose nuevamente.- Ahora me voy a dormir. – Harry se acostó y se quedó dormido.

Dentro de su sueño, Harry comenzó a soñar que estaba en un campo oscuro, sólo y apareció Dumbledore que lo miraba amable y simpático como siempre y abría sus brazos hacía Harry y le decía, Harry, ven a mí. Harry lo miraba extrañado, sabía que estaba soñando y le decía a Dumbledore, usted está muerto y Dumbledore se reía aún más. Luego, del otro lado apareció Voldemort que también se reía y se burlaba de Harry. Harry intentó acercársele, pero Voldemort lo hizo volar y Dumbledore lo miraba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, luego vio como Dumbledore se convertía en una mujer joven pelirroja que sonreía, al principio Harry pensó que era su madre, pero no lo era, era otra mujer que también le sonreía y que Harry no pudo descifrar quien era y miró a Voldemort quien se deshizo y se convirtió en Jeanette que también lo miraba sonriente y lo apuntó con la varita y le lanzó un Aveda Kedavra, Harry vio como salía un chorrito de luz verde y que lo impactaba en su pecho y despertó sobresaltado. Por un momento había pensado que ese sueño era real. Harry se preguntó que habría significado ese sueño, o sólo era un simple sueño que era deacuerdo a la sugestión que él tenía con Jeanette, todo eso de tener los ojos como la madre de Voldemort y pensar que ella era pariente de él por lo del apellido lo hizo soñar eso, pero por otro lado él no conocía a la mujer que había aparecido en lugar de Dumbledore, decidió no preguntarse de eso hasta la mañana siguiente y siguió durmiendo.

Harry bajó a desayunar la mañana siguiente y vió que Hermione estaba sentada junto a Neville y Ginny y leía el profeta. Ron estaba junto a Seamus tomando una taza de chocolate y Jeanette estaba en la punta de la mesa conversando con un muchacho de sexto año. Harry decidió sentarse esta mañana con Hermione para ver si podía ver el diario y ver que cosa interesante había ese día.

Buenos días.- Les dijo Harry y Hermione sacó su cara del diario y lo miró algo despistada.

Ah, buenos días Harry.- Le dijo.- ¿Al fin te acercas a conversar conmigo?.- Le dijo algo sentida.

No he podido conversar contigo porque estas todo el día ocupada.- Le dijo Harry y Hermione lo miró algo ofuscada.

No será que Ron te dice que estoy muy ocupada.- Le dijo ella molesta.

No, vine por mi mismo, y lo que te digo es por lo que yo veo.- Le dijo Harry molesto también por la actitud de Hermione.- Ahora si quieres pelear también conmigo me voy.- Hermione lo miró algo afligida.

No, Harry, perdón.- Le dijo Hermione tomando su brazo.- Sólo…yo he estado muy ocupada por estos días.- Le dijo dejando el diario de un lado.- Ah, si quieres velo.- Le dijo pasándoselo. Harry lo tomó y vio la portada- Hay noticias que te pueden interesar.

Harry miró y decía:

¡!SAQUEO EN HOGSMEADE!.

_Una bandada de Mortífagos ingresó en la madrugada de hoy a los locales ubicados en Hogsmeade arrasando con todo a su paso y robando todo lo que podían y truncando la vida de quince personas._

_Harry _miró a Hermione preocupado.

-Están bien George y Fred?.- Le preguntó

Si lo están.- Le contestó Ginny que estaba sentada al otro lado de Hermione junto a Dean.- Se escondieron en el subterráneo y se dejaron robar todo el dinero.- Eso tranquilizó a Harry que se acordó de ellos dos y siguió leyendo.

_Cerca de las tres de la madrugada un grupo de a lo menos unos cien mortífagos ingresó a Hogsmeade acompañados de hombres lobos y Dementores que saquearon, asesinaron y robaron en todo el pueblo._

_Una de las víctimas fue la Sra. Rosmerta, que trabajaba en el cabeza de cerdo, ella se resistió a ser asaltada por uno de los mortífagos por lo que fue atacada por un hombre lobo que la atacó de tal forma que sus heridas le provocaron la muerte._

_Otros de los fallecidos fue Harry Osment que trabajaba haciendo túnicas e impermeables, este fue asesinado por Bellatrix Lestrage, que es una de las prófugas de Azkabán._

_No se puede identificar la identidad de las otras trece víctimas del ataque ya que el Ministerio no ha querido dar mayor información. Las únicas palabras emitidas por el Ministro son que esto fue un acto barbárico de un grupo de inadaptados sociales y que el ministerio esta tomando cartas en el asunto._

Claro, como si el ministro pudiera atrapar a Voldemort.- Dijo Harry cerrando el diario de golpe y pegándole a la mesa.

Es una pena lo de Rosmerta, no cierto?.- Le dijo Hermione.- McGonagall se veía muy afectada esta mañana.

_Ha_rry terminó con sus tostadas y su leche y se fue a Defensa contra las artes oscuras, al fin vería como se desempeñaba Josefo en su cargo.

Llegó a la sala junto a Hermione, esta sala había sido remodelada claramente, ya que antes estaba con todas las cosas de Snape y que al parecer a Josefo no le gustaron mucho por que ni era parecida a la antigua oficina de Snape, ahora habían cortinas color amarillo, unas espadas colgadas en la pared, un gran espejo tamaño real al entrar por la puerta.

Harry entró y estaba la mayoría conversando, Ron estaba sobre su pupitre conversando con Jeanette, Seamus y Neville. Los de Slytherin estaban al frente también conversando y al parecer Malfoy seguía siendo su centro de atención.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en los primeros puestos, Harry no sabía si contarle a Hermione lo del sueño de anoche, lo más seguro era que ella le dijera que eso era una sugestión de él, pero prefirió contarselo.

Hermione.

Si?.- Le dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

Anoche tube un sueño muy extraño.- Le dijo Harry y Hermione se puso seria y lo quedó mirando.

Cuéntame.- Le dijo ella apresurada.

Bueno, estaba Dumbledore que me sonreía y me abría sus brazos.- Harry veía como Hermione se sonreía, lo más posible era de que pensara que Harry extrañara a Dumbledore.- Y luego apareció Voldemort.

Ya?.- Dijo ella.

Y luego Dumbledore se convirtió en una mujer pelirroja que me sonreía y que yo no he visto jamás en mi vida.- Hermione lo miró algo complicada.- Y Voldemort se convirtió en Jeanette y luego ella me lanzó un Aveda Kedavra y me desperté.- Hermione lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Qué quieres que te diga.- Le dijo rascándose la cabeza y sacándo otro libro de su bolso.- A mi no me agrada ella. Eso de ponerse el mismo apellido de Voldemort y esas cosas.

Hay otra cosa.- Le dijo Harry.

Te acuerdas que el año pasado revisé el pensadero de Dumbledore y vi a los padres de Voldemort?.- Le dijo Harry y Hermione asintió.- Pues bien, los ojos de Jeanette son los mismos que los de la madre de Voldemort. Son por eso mis dudas acerca de Jeanette.

¿Tú no sabes si Voldemort tuvo alguna relación con alguien antes, Harry?- Harry pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Hermione, y qué si Jeanette era una hija perdida de Voldemort y los engañó a todos.

No lo sé, yo pienso lo mismo, pero por otro lado, Dumbledore la eligió y si la eligió por algo fue.

Si, pero Dumbledore nos demostró que también se equivocaba al confiar en Snape.- Era un buen punto el de Hermione, pero no quería calentarse la cabeza.

Otra cosa, Hermione.- Le dijo Harry.- Es muy buena en occlumancia. No la dejes entrar en tu mente, ya se metió en la mía, en la de Malfoy y en la de Ron.

Esta bien.- Le dijo Hermione.- Confía en mí.- Harry sintió que la puerta de la sala se abría nuevamente y él y Hermione se dieron vuelta y vieron entrar a Josefo, todas las chicas dieron unos leves suspiros al ver su esbelta y musculosa figura entrar a un paso casi dinástico. Caminaba por la sala con una sonrisa enorme y Harry vio que Jeanette le chifló, él la miró le sonrió y ella le cerró un ojo.

Al parecer nadie sabe que Jeanette y Josefo son primos.- Le dijo Harry a Hermione en el oído.

No, al parecer no.- Le dijo Hermione mientras Josefo pasaba por su lado poniéndole casi su túnica azul en la cara. Se sentó en una mesa que había cerca y miró a toda la clase sonriente.

Buenos Días.- Les dijo sonriendo.

Buenos días.- Contestaron todos, en especial las mujeres.

Bueno, para los que no me recuerdan soy el Profesor Josefo Scrupt.- Dijo él.

Quien podría olvidarlo.- Dijo en voz baja Parvati que estaba sentada junto detrás de Harry.

Bueno, les voy a enseñar Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y claro, espero durar más de un año.- Dijo Sonriendo, a Harry le causó gracia, ya que tenía razón.- qué más les puedo decir?.- Dijo mirando a la clase y Lavender Brown levantó la mano.

¿Sí?.- Le dijo Josefo.

¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas mañosas?.- Le dijo.

¿Mañosas, que es eso?.- Le dijo Hermione a Harry riendo.

Si.- Le contestó Josefo a Lavender.

Veo que usted es muy joven y quisiera saber su edad y también si tiene novia.- Le dijo y toda la clase la miró seria y a Josefo se le desencajó la cara.

Bueno, ehh.- Dijo Josefo rascándose la cabeza.

Vamos que conteste!.- Gritó Jeanette desde atrás riendo. Josefo cerró los ojos, se puso la mano en la cara y se la tapó y rió.

Bueno, silencio, chicas.- Ya que todas se habían puesto a gritar entro de la sala.- Tengo veintidós años y no, no tengo novia Lavender.- A Harry le sorprendió lo joven que era Josefo, con tan sólo veintidós años y ya estaba capacitado para ser profesor.- Ya y ahora no vamos a preguntar tanta frivolidad y vamos a iniciar la clase.- Harry vio que se movió hacia la parte trasera de su escritorio y se agachó y luego se levantó con una caja.- Bueno chicos, como todos saben no es un momento muy pacífico en nuestro mundo, por lo tanto deben estar preparados para cualquier situación peligrosa. Lo que hoy les pienso enseñar es algo que comúnmente no se hace, pero dada la circunstancia.- Y levantó los ojos y suspiró. Luego abrió la caja y sacó unos libros de cuero café y negro que estaban unidos por un hilo.- Hoy les enseñaré a diseñar sus propios hechizos defensivos.- Todos en la sala exclamaron con felicidad, debía ser una de las mejores cosas que les han enseñado dentro de Hogwarts y eso lo ponía muy contento.

Josefo empezó a repartir libros. A Hermione le tocó un libro café y a Harry le iba a dar otro café, pero Josefo le dio otro negro.

Son de magia oscura Harry.- Le dijo hablando en el oído. – úsalo bien.- Le dijo cerrándole un ojo y llendose. Harry se apresuró a abrir el libro librándolo del lazo, pero no pudo, lo tironeó y tampoco pudo, así que prefirió esperar a que Josefo terminar de repartir los libros café en la mesa de Slytherin.

No lo puedo abrir.- Le dijo Hermione que le lanzaba hechizos al libro.

Debes esperar.- Le dijo Harry.

Te diste cuanta que sólo a ti, a mí, a Ron, Jeanette y Neville se atrevió a darle los pocos libros negros que habían.- Le dijo Jeanette.

Si.- Contestó Harry.- Dá la coincidencia que somos siempre los que peleamos contra Voldemort.

Josefo se paró delante de todos los puestos y apuntó con su varita.

Apendicis galeos!.- Y todos los libros se abrieron de golpe.- Una pregunta antes de comenzar. ¿Alguien ha diseñado alguna ves algún hechizo?.- Nadie habló, ni siquiera Hermione, pero después de unos momentos Jeanette levantó la mano.- Muéstranos para ver.

Jeanette se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a toda la clase.

Lo que vallas hacer se lo haces a la silla.- Le dijo Josefo y Jeanette le sonrió coqueta.

Esta bien.- Le dijo ella y apunto a la silla.- Desespercantus!.- Gritó y las patas de la silla se derritieron y la silla comenzó a gritar con un chillido horrendo. Toda la clase se tapó los oídos y Jeanette comenzó a reírse.

Acábalo.- Le gritó Josefo tapándose los oídos.

Boliculo.- Gritó y la silla estalló en mil pedazos quedando sólo polvo.

Viste el color que salió de la varita?.- Le dijo Hermione.- El mismo que sale de la varita de Voldemort.

Si.- Dijo Harry mirando el color verde que salía de la varita de Voldemort.

¿Porqué no tratas de sacarle información a Josefo sobre su infancia con Jeanette?.- Le dijo Hermione y Harry pensó que no era tan mala idea, así podría sacarle algo de información.

Josefo mandó a Jeanette a sentarse y comenzaron a trabajar en los libros. Harry le echó una mirada al de él, se dio cuenta que en verdad era magia oscura. Había un hechizo de cómo asesinar a tu amigo sin que nadie lo notara. Muchos de los hechizos eran para asesinar o para hacer un mal o para hacer reventar las cosas, pero Harry sabía que él era el que tenía un hechizo que pareciera lo suficientemente peligroso o aterrorizante como para sacar buenas calificaciones, Harry no olvidaba que ese año eran sus éxtasis.

Revisando el libro encontró un buen hechizo, como transferirle a tu enemigo tus dolores. Era lo bastante bueno para sacar una buena calificación y a la vez poder utilizarlo en cualquier caso de emergencia.

Harry leyó las instrucciones y se dio cuenta que tenía que utilizar mucho su mente.

_Pasos para realizar el hechizo:_

_Sentir un dolor punzante en alguna parte._

_Tener en mente a la persona a quien quiere traspasárselo._

_Decir la primera palabra que se le venga a la mente._

Harry pensó que para qué los hechizos tienen palabras tan complicadas si deben ser la primera palabra que se te venga a la mente.

Si no quieres que te lo copien, hazlo complicado.- Le dijo Jeanette al pasar para hablar con Josefo.

Cómo supo….?.- Dijo Harry ya que ella se había enterado de lo que él pensaba.

Como supo qué.- Le dijo Hermione.

Me contestó lo que yo estaba pensando.- Le dijo Harry y Hermione la miró seria.

Ten cuidado con ella.- Le dijo.

Finalmente Josefo les prestó a todos los libros para que pudieran ensayar los hechizos por ellos mismos.

Harry quiso conversar con Josefo pero no pudo porque Jeanette estaba con él. Harry sentía como Parvati se moría de celos tras él, ya que ella le hablaba con mucha facilidad, pero claro, si era su primo.

En la noche se encontró en el comedor con Jeanette cuando comía.

¿Cómo estás?.- Le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Bien y tú?.- Le dijo Harry.- ¿Cómo lo has pasado?.

Bien.- Dijo levantando los hombros.- Quería hablar contigo.- Le dijo seria.- ¿Viste lo del saque?.- Harry asintió.- Pues bien, Harry, no podemos seguir aguantando que pasen esas cosas Harry. Van a empezar nuestras investigaciones acerca de Voldemort y los Horcruxes. Hay que encontrarlos.

Cuando y donde nos juntaríamos?.- Le dijo Harry.

Todos los sábados, ya no habrán más paseos a Hogsmeade, por lo que habrá tiempo para poder ver eso, si'.- Le dijo ella.

Por cierto, Harry?.- Le dijo ella.- ¿No hay nada que quieras preguntarme?.- Harry la miró pensativo y negó con la cabeza, pero luego no le importó, igual iba a saber lo que él pensaba.

Bueno, es que a pesar que Dumbledore te confió para ser la que nos dirigieras en la órden sigue habiendo dudas en mí acerca de ti.- Le dijo Harry.- No quiero que Dumbledore se haya equivocado de persona nuevamente.

¿Porqué dices eso?.- Le dijo Jeanette.

No lo sé, es que, no te lo he querido decir.- Dijo Harry algo complicado.

Los ojos, el sueño,.- Dijo ella.

Bueno si, y la luz de la varita y …¿Cómo te enteraste del sueño?.- Harry no había notado eso.

Lo noté esta mañana en el desayuno, pude verlo.- Le dijo ella algo sentida.

Bueno, pero todo eso me hace dudar.- Le dijo Harry, Jeanette lo tomó de la mano y lo miró.

Nunca has sabido de las coincidencias?.- Le dijo ella.- Mis ojos son como los de la madre de Voldemort por mera coincidencia, el sueño fue por las cosas que piensas, la varita es una tontería, cualquier varita puede tener ese color.

Mmm.- Dijo Harry pensativo.- Si tan solo dejaras de estar leyendo mi mente.- Le dijo y Jeanette se sonrojó.

¿Es eso lo que te molesta?.- Le dijo.- Yo solo quiero ganarme tu confianza y tu cariño, Harry.

Lo sé.

No lo haré más.- Le dijo Jeanette.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

El Rojo destello

Llegó el viernes y ese día era la selección del nuevo anotador del equipo de Quidditch, hacía mucho frío y se notaba cada vez más que el otoño había llegado ya.  
Harry se levantó temprano y bajó a desayunar, al ir al campo de Quidditch ya estaban todos los que pretendían estar en el equipo, entre ellos McLaggen que seguía insistiendo con ser parte del equipo Harry rezaba para que hubiera alguien mejor que él, también estaba Lavender y otros muchachos de segundo año.  
Harry vio que en el césped estaba Ron y a su lado esta Viktor Krum. Inmediatamente Harry notó un aire tenso y prefirió no acercarse, pero lamentablemente Krum lo llamó.  
- Harrrry Potterrr!.- Le gritaba con la mano levantada y Harry pensó que no iba a pasar muy desapercibido si él se hacía el tonto, por lo que decidió acercarse.  
- Hola.- Le dijo Harry estrechando su mano.  
- Hola!.- Le dijo Krum muy animado.- Estaba comentándole a Ron que traje a los niños de primer año para que vean a los jugadorrres del mejjjorrr equipo de Hogwarts.  
- Oh!.- Dijo Harry disimulando alegría.- que bueno.- En el fono el estaba igual de molesto que Ron con la situación.  
Luego Harry y Ron se fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa.  
-¿Viste quien estaba afuera?.- Le dijo Harry a Ron mientras se cambiaba los pantalones.  
No, ¿Quién está?.- Le dijo Ron.  
- McLaggen.- Dijo Harry y Ron abrió los ojos.  
- De seguro se va a vengar de lo del año pasado.  
- Ojala le atajes todos sus tiros y no quede.- Le dijo Harry.  
- Yo espero lo mismo.- Dijo Ron.  
Salieron de los vestidores y ya estaba todo el equipo de Quidditch afuera esperándolos sólo a ellos dos.  
Empezó la prueba y lamentablemente McLaggen perdió un solo tiro de 7, lo que lo hacía acreedor del título de anotador.  
También había otro chico de segundo año, Norris, que no era nada de malo, pero perdió dos tiros.  
Harry veía que se acababa la gente y la cara de McLaggen se llenaba de sonrisa y Harry vio que ya no había nadie en la fila.  
- Bueno.- Dijo Harry llamando a McLaggen.  
- Esperen, falto yo!.- Se escuchó el grito de una mujer y Harry se alegró de ver que era Jeanette.- Me faltaba la escoba.  
- Pruébate.- Le dijo Harry.  
- No es justo, llegó tarde.- Dijo McLaggen gritando. Harry se acercó y se puso frente a él.  
- Aquí el que pone las reglas soy yo, McLaggen.- Le dijo Harry.- Entendiste?.- McLaggen sólo agitó su cabeza afirmativamente.  
Jeanette comenzó a moverse, el primer tiro entró, en la segunda oportunidad Ginny se le atravesó por el medio y Jeanette pisó la escoba y lanzó y entró, en el tercer intento pasó sin problemas, el cuarto intento lo desvió Ron de manera espectacular y los otros tres los acertó.  
- Un empate.- Gritó Harry mientras Jeanette se bajaba de su escoba y McLaggen le gritaba desde atrás que tenía favoritismos. – Yo soy el que ordena las cosas, McLaggen, aquí va a haber un desempate. Van a ser cinco tiros más.  
El primero lo metió Jeanette, McLaggen también acertó, el segundo lo acertaron ambos, el tercero igual aunque Jeanette estuvo a punto de perderlo, el cuarto acertaron y se venía el último. Harry rezaba para que Ron le atajara el tiro a McLaggen.  
Lanzó Jeanette y acertó y Ron le cerró un ojo, luego le tocó a McLaggen que no podía perder el tiro, tomó vuelo, lanzó y Ron dio una vuelta con la escoba hacia su derecha y le atajó el balón por lo que Jeanette era la nueva integrante del equipo de Quidditch, Harry no pudo no dejar de gritar de alegría y Ron y Jeanette se abrazaron. McLaggen mientras tanto tiraba su escoba al suelo y alegaba que todo estaba arreglado.  
- McLaggen, para que sepas, mientras yo esté en el equipo, tu jamás vas a ser parte de este, talvéz el próximo año ocupes mi lugar.- Le dijo Harry dándose vuelta y llendose con los demás integrantes del equipo que celebraban porque tampoco querían a McLaggen junto a ellos.  
Harry llegó junto a Ron a la sala común.  
- Nos toca Transformaciones, Ron.- Le dijo Harry. Ambos subieron la escalera para dejar las escobas, estaban seguros de que la profesora McGonagall, o Directora, Harry no se acostumbraba a decirle directora, no tendría problemas con que llegaran un poco tarde a su clase.  
Fueron corriendo hacia la sala y ya estaban todos sentados allí, hasta Jeanette que había estado en el entrenamiento.  
- Ups.- Dijo Ron mirando afligido a McGonagall.  
- ¿Son horas de llegar?.- Dijo McGonagall  
- Estabamos en el entrenamiento.- Le dijo Harry esperando con eso ablandar un poco a McGonagall.  
- Tengo entendido que muchos por aquí ya estuvieron en el entrenamiento.- Dijo enojada.- Tomen asiento rápido.- Harry y Ron se sentaron tras Hermione y Lavender.  
. Hoy como es nuestra primera clase del año.- Dijo McGonagall poniéndose sus pequeños lentes- Vamos a aprender a transformar nuestras voces.- Le pareció bastante entretenido a Harry, este año si que valía la pena les estaban enseñando por lo menos cosas más interesantes.- Cuando quieran cambiar su voz dirán ALECCIO y el nombre de la persona a la que quieren imitar.  
Los primeros intentos de Harry no fueron fructíferos. Intentó hablar como Ron y Ron como él.  
- ALECCIO Ron!.- Gritaba Harry, pero lo único que salía era una voz entre masculina y femenina.  
- Tienes voz de asexuado, Harry.- Le dijo Ron riendo.  
- Oh, gracias. Ron.- Le contestó mientras tanto Hermione ya había logrado hablar como Lavender y un poco después lo logró Jeanette hablando como Neville, Neville hablaba como un pollo, a Seamus le salía un ruido de Vaca y Harry decidió intentarlo por última vez.  
- No entiendo porqué no sale, debería, digo las palabras correctas. ALECCIO RON.- Y una luz color azul salió de la varita y lo golpeó el la garganta sintió un pequeño ardor.- Te gusta mi voz.- Le dijo Harry a Ron comprobando si ahora tenía la misma voz y efectivamente, era la misma voz.  
- Ahora tienes el toque sensual.- Le dijo Ron a Harry mientras él hacía también el intento de tener la voz de Harry. Hermione se dio vuelta y le sonrió a Ron, cosa que sorprendió a Harry, porque eso quería decir que las relaciones estaban mejores.  
Salieron de la clase de Transformaciones los tres juntos para sorpresa de Harry, pero él prefirió hacerse el tonto respecto a eso, no quería saber que era lo que había pasado.  
- Cuando se va este efecto?.- Preguntó Ron que tenía voz de pito.  
- ¿Qué le hiciste a tu voz?.- Le dijo Harry.  
- Quise hablar como Neville.- Le dijo.  
- Parece que eso no funciona.- Dijo Harry. Hermione se acercó a Ron.  
- ALECCIO XTERMINO.- Dijo tocando el pecho de Ron con su varita y salió una luz roja de su interior . Ron se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.  
Los días pasaron muy rápido y entre entrenamientos y tareas a Harry se le pasó la semana y llegó finalmente al día del partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff.   
Harry se levantó ese día muy temprano y bajó a la sala común en donde ya estaban todos los alumnos de Hogwarts juntos gritando vítores y aplaudiendo a cada jugador de Gryffindor que se atrevía a aparecer por ahí.  
Hermione y Neville tenían el clásico cartel con el león que rugía.  
Todos gritaban alrededor de Harry quien no notaba a nadie del equipo abajo, ya le dolían los oídos con los gritos de las chicas de sexto año y con el León que cada vez rugía más fuerte. Harry se alejó un poco de ellos y se sentó en un sillón, pero allá fueron Hermione y Neville, Harry les hizo un gesto de aléjense con la mano, no estaba con muchos ánimos para seguir con el león metido en la oreja. Además estaba preocupado ya que últimamente algunos miembros de su equipo habían estado un poco lesionados.  
Harry vio que Ron bajaba de la habitación y lo miraba algo sorprendido. Se sentó junto a él sin decir una palabra, Harry notó que Ron se sentía un tanto nervioso.  
- ¿Cómo estás?.- Le dijo Harry mirándolo.  
- Hambriento.- Le dijo Ron con mucho animo.- ¿Qué demonios se puso Neville en la cabeza?.- Dijo Ron y Harry se volvió para mirar a Neville que se puso una cabeza de León y una cola, toda la gente lo miraba y se reía.  
- Al parecer es la nueva mascota del equipo.- Le dijo Harry sonriendo.- ¿Bajamos a comer?.- Le dijo Harry Sonriendo y Ron asintió con la cabeza.  
Ambos bajaron y se encontraron con gente de Hufflepuff por el camino, pero como los Hufflepuff no son iguales a los Slytherins se desearon mutua suerte y Ron y Harry los dejaron atrás. A Harry le sorprendió que Ron no estuviera tan nervioso como en años pasados por un partido de Quidditch, la impresión que se había llevado en la sala común era porque Ron estaba hambriento y recién despierto.  
Harry y Ron llegaron al gran comedor y allí estaban los demás integrantes del equipo de Quidditch demelza, Ginny, Jeanette, Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote. Todos comían muy rápido, en especial Cootes que parecía algo nervioso.  
Al verlos entrar los Slytherins comenzaron a abuchearlos fuertemente.  
- ¿Qué gritan esos idiotas?.- Dijo Ron furioso.  
- No los tomes en cuenta, no Ron.- Dijo Harry bajando el brazo y en especial el dedo de Ron que iba en dirección a los Slytherins. Todos los Slytherins se reían de Ron.  
- ¡¡¡NO ES MAMI POTTER!.- Gritó Zabini y se reía junto a Malfoy y Parkinson.  
- Idiotas.- Dijo Ron en voz baja y se sentó junto a Ginny y Harry se sentó con Jimmy y comieron lentamente el desayuno, fue bastante tranquilo hasta que vieron entrar a Slughorn vestido de escarlata y zapatos amarillos.  
- ¿No conoce el concepto de moda?.- Dijo Ginny mirando a Ron.  
- Al parecer no- Le dijo Coote.- Cállense viene hacia acá.- Todos se callaron de una manera muy poco disimulada, Ron tenía un ataque de risa, Jeanette se mordía la boca para no reírse y Jimmy tenía los ojos cerrados.   
- Hola, mis campeones.- Dijo Slughorn muy animado sentándose junto a Jeanette.- ¿Cómo luzco?.- Le preguntó y Ron se rió hacia sus adentros y trató de disimularlo tosiendo y todos los demás lo quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos.  
- Se ve muy…emmm.- Dijo Jeanette moviendo las manos como pidiendo que alguien la ayudara.- Glamoroso?.- Dijo ella algo pensativa.  
Todos en la mesa estuvieron deacuerdo, menos Ron que votó el tenedor para seguir riéndose.  
Un rato más tarde llegaron los demás de Gryffindor y Hermione se sentó al otro lado de Ginny junto con Neville y su león.  
- Lo hicimos anoche junto a Hermione.- Contaba excitado Neville a Ginny y le hacía sonar el león.  
- Calla a ese maldito león.- Le dijo Ron tirándole una tostada que el león del dibujo se comió.- Y de paso lo alimentas.  
Más tarde bajaron al campo de juego. Harry bajó junto a Ron y Jeanette a los vestidores. Harry notó que últimamente Jeanette había estado muy callada y no sabía si mañana iban o no las clases o juntas, o reunión con Jeanette así que decidió preguntarle, pero lo haría cuando Ron se fuera.  
Al llegar todos los del equipo se juntaron, Harry veía que Jeanette se aislaba sola y que estaba pálida, Harry recordó de pronto que se suponía que Jeanette no conocía el Quidditch y que de lo más seguro este sería su primer partido de Quidditch y además sintió ganas de juntarse con ella, de estar unos momentos a su lado.  
- Harry!.- Le dijo Ron que estaba con los otros integrantes del equipo en circulo.- Dinos que vamos a hacer.- Harry se acercó y llamó a Jeanette que se acercó lentamente.  
Harry dio las instrucciones, le parecía correcto atacar a ras de suelo a el equipo de Hufflepuff, ya que esta era su gran falla.  
Todos oyeron lo que Harry les dijo hicieron un grito y salieron al campo de juego en donde ya estaba Hufflepuff que para sorpresa de Harry tenían un nuevo capitán, un muchacho rubio, bastante alto, al parecer era de tercer año, pero Harry no lo conocía mucho así que era una sorpresa para él.  
Se subió en su escoba y se echó a volar en el momento que partió la Snitch, daba la coincidencia que el muchacho rubio era el nuevo cazador de Hufflepuff. Se llamaba Matt Conegey y andaba bastante bien en la escoba, Harry lo miraba casi extasiado como este chico volaba por todas partes de un lugar a otro haciendo las mejores piruetas y demaces, además no había rastro de la snitch por ninguna parte.  
Luna siguió este año siendo la comentarista oficial de los partidos de Quidditch, que a criterio de Harry lo hacía bastante bien.  
- Este partido se ve bastante apretado.- Comentaba entusiasmada Luna.- Se ven dos estilos, el veterano buscador de Gryffindor Harry Potter.  
- ¿Veterano?. – Se dijo así mismo.- ¿Qué tal?.  
- Y el nuevo buscador y capitán de Hufflepuff Matt Conegey que resultó electo luego de la magra campaña realizada por Hufflepuff el año pasado.- Luna al parecer estaba muy informada.  
Harry por su lado daba vueltas y buscaba algún resplandor dorado, pero nada hasta el momento.  
- Ginny Weasley se acerca al arco de Johan Fixtey, se ve agresiva, ella es mi amiga.- La Profesora McGonagall la miró algo despectiva, su comentario no tenía nada que ver con el partido.- GOOOOLLLLL!. Ginny Weasley anota para Gryffindor, diez Gryffindor, cero Hufflepuff. Harry festejó el tanto sobre su escoba, luego un bateador de Hufflepuff trató de noquear a Ron con una Bludger que magistralmente esquivó, luego Jeanette anotó un tanto. Harry se aburría, nada de Snitch por el momento, el otro muchacho también se aburría, daba vueltas, miraba a su alrededor y no hacía nada.  
- Anotó Harbey!.- Gritó Luna.- Veinte contra diez.  
Harry se fue a dar una vuelta y sobrevoló la zona del bosque prohibido, vio la casa de Hagrid y de pronto un destello rojo. Harry se preguntó que sería, pero no lo pudo precisar, quiso acercarse pero sintió un griterío que le informaba que el partido se seguía desarrollando y que él no estaba ahí, por lo que algo pasaba con la Snitch. Se acercó.  
- Conegey persigue a la Snitch,.- Gritaba Luna.- ¿Pero dónde está Potter, alguien lo ve?.- Decía mientras Harry al fin podía ver el campo.- Allí se ve, lamentablemente parece que Gryffindor va a perder ya que Conegey está a punto de atrapar a la Snitch y Potter viene a una distancia más que considerable. – Harry sintió ganas de meterle el corcho que tenía colgando en el cuello por la boca haber si se callaba.   
Harry trataba de acelerar más con su escoba, pero era casi imposible, era muy lejos y Conegey ya tocaba con sus dedos las Snitch, era por primera vez que perdía por despiste suyo, siempre perdían cuando el se lesionaba o algo así, pero ahora nada.  
- Se acaba el partido, Conegey está a un meñique de la Snitch.- Decía Luna y McGonagall negaba con la cabeza.- Se acabó Conegey atrapa la Snitch, ciento cincuenta puntos para Hufflepuff y Gryffindor pierde una clara oportunidad de coronarse campeón este año.  
Harry se bajó de la escoba y se fue muy enojado a los camarines, se sentía claramente el culpable de todo.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?.- Le dijo Jeanette tocando su hombro.  
- Horrible, fue mi culpa, yo me distraje.- Le dijo Harry.  
- Cualquiera se distrae con lo que viste.- Le dijo ella mirando a Harry seria.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que…- Pero no lo dejó terminar.  
- Mañana lo hablaremos, o no ¿?.- Le dijo ella respecto a la reunión en donde hablarían de cómo ubicar los Horcruxes.  
- Oh, si, ¿A qué hora y dónde?.- Ella se sonrió.  
- A las siete en el despacho de Josefo que está tras la escalera que lleva a la biblioteca.- Harry asintió con la cabeza y se sacó una de las botas.- Ah y no te sientas culpable, somos todos parte del equipo, todos jugamos mal, se podrá arreglar.- Y se fue, pero no era verdad, había jugado muy mal, se había distraído. ¿Qué sería la luz roja en el bosque, debía haber sido algo grave para que Jeanette le dijera que mañana lo hablarían, sólo quería que llegara el día siguiente para olvidar la rabia y también poder disipar los misterios que habían en su cabeza, ¿Sería algo relacionado con Voldemort el resplandor rojo?.  
Harry se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor y no pudo evitar al pasar por los pasillos de la escuela que la gente lo mirara y que murmurara, todos habían notado la responsabilidad que él tenia en la derrota de Gryffindor.  
Al llegar a la sala común no encontró a nadie, sólo estaba el sombrero de Neville y algunos carteles rotos. Harry subió al cuarto y estaban todos los chicos, al entrar Harry se quedaron callados, era claro que hablaban de él .  
- ¿Porqué no están almorzando?.- Le preguntó Harry. Ellos se miraron entre sí.  
- Porque todos los Slytherins se burlan de nosotros.- Le dijo Neville algo afligido.  
- Son unos idiotas.- Dijo Ron golpeando con el puño su cama. – Les ganaremos igual.  
- Eso espero.- Dijo Harry desanimado dejando la escoba sobre la cama.  
- ¿Dónde estabas cuando había que atrapar la snitch?.- Le preguntó Seamus.  
- Sobrevolando la zona.- Harry no le quiso decir lo que había visto en el bosque prohibido.  
- Y no notaste que Conegey iba a atrapar la Snitch?.- Le preguntó nuevamente.  
- No, estaba muy lejos.- Harry vio que Seamus se molestaba con sus simples respuestas. El ambiente estaba algo pesado en la habitación de los chicos así que decidió pasar el día con Hermione en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea para Defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
Harry no sabía si comentarle a Hermione acerca del destello, pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.

- Hermione?- Le dijo Harry.  
- Si.- Dijo ella levantando la cabeza del libro.  
- Vi algo en el Bosque Prohibido.- Hermione lo miró paralizada.  
- ¿Cuándo?.  
- En el partido, por eso me demoré y por eso perdimos.- Le dijo Harry  
- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?.  
- Un destello de luz roja, tu sabes que lo único que emite luces son…  
- Varitas mágicas.- Le dijo ella sin dejarlo acabar.- Y Hagrid no usa varita, ¿Quién podría estar allí?.  
- No lo sé, es imposible un profesor, ellos estaban en el partido, Jeanette también lo estaba. Lo único que estoy seguro es que algo grave era porque Jeanette por alguna razón supo lo que yo había visto.- Hermione lo miró pensativa.  
- Ella es vidente.- Le dijo con seguridad.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.  
- Se le nota.- Le dijo Hermione.- Supo que yo por alguna razón peleo con Ron.- Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, ella le había dicho a él que Ron sentía algo por Hermione sin que ella lo supiera.- Además tiene las características de una vidente activa.  
- ¿Cuáles son?.- Le preguntó Harry.  
- Ojos profundos, personalidad algo reservada, ¿Acaso la ves disfrutando con todos siempre?. Sus propias visiones la persiguen Harry. La he escuchado en las noches hablar cosas que pasan el día siguiente, en las noches sueñan los videntes todo lo que sucede.  
- ¿Qué la has escuchado hablar?.- Le preguntó intrigado Harry  
- Acerca de los Horcruxes, de ti a veces dice lo que vamos a hacer en las clases, es divertido, ¿sabes?.- Le dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Ahí entendí porque era tan rara, por su característica.  
- ¿Ya no se llevan mal?.- Le dijo Harry y Hermione negó con la cabeza, eso le dio felicidad, al fin podrían andar todos juntos, Jeanette debía andar con él, siempre la veía vagando por el colegio sola o conversando con Josefo o alguno de los profesores, a veces siendo molestada por Malfoy que se había ensañado con ella desde el día que lo hizo moverle el trasero a toda la clase y le lanzó las mariposas encima.  
- No, me ayuda a veces, ¿Sabes, cuando no se cosas ella ya las sabe.- Dijo ella sonriendo y cerrando su libro, Harry la siguió y se fueron a acostar, mañana sería un día muy interesante


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Aberforth y Dumbledore

Harry se levantó esa mañana y tenía en la cabeza listas todas las preguntas que le haría a Jeanette en el momento de reunirse, no podía negar que estaba muy entusiasmado.

Bajo a el comedor para tomar desayuno con los chicos, estaban Ron y Hermione juntos.

¿Juntos?.- Se decía a si mismo Harry. Era casi imposible, aunque tampoco tanto, en el último tiempo se habían amigado un tanto, claro que cuando se tocaba a Viktor Krum era inevitable una discusión acalorada entre ellos dos.

Harry se sentó entre medio de ellos y comieron.

¿Hoy te juntas con Jeanette?.- Le preguntó Hermione.

Si, pero en la tarde.- Le contestó Harry mirando hacia los vidrios exteriores del castillos por los que caían gotas enormes de agua, ya que había una horrenda tormenta.

¿Te vas a juntar con Jeanette y no me dijiste nada?.- Le dijo Ron algo ofendido.

Estabas muy ocupado analizando el partido ayer, ron.- Ron bajó la cabeza y se dedicó a comer un pedazo de tarta de frutillas.

Al terminar el desayuno fueron a dar una vuelta por la escuela, fue un día especialmente aburrido, gracias a la tormenta.

Aún no te ha molestado Malfoy por lo del partido?.- Le dijo Ron cuando se sentaron en la sala común de Gryffindor.

No.- Le contestó Harry mientras Neville y Jeanette se sentaron a su lado.- ¿Te ha molestado a ti?.

A todos.- Le contestó Neville.- Qué se cree, anda con Crabbe y Goyle todo el día, cuando está solo no molesta a nadie.

¿cómo es que si Voldemort lo anda buscando, los de Slytherin siguen siendo sus amigo?.- Dijo Ron.

Lo van a traicionar.- Dijo Jeanette rompiendo su silencio.

¿Cómo sabes?.- Le dijo Harry y luego recordó la conversación con Hermione.

Creo que lo harán algún día.- Le contestó bajando la cabeza mientras Neville la miraba con la boca abierta.

Cierra la boca.- Le dijo Ron pegándole en la cabeza.- Yo por mi parte, pienso que deberíamos darle una lección a ese idiota. Es nuestro último año y ….

No puedo creer que un prefecto de Gryffindor esté pensando en golpear al prefecto de Slytherin, deberías preocuparte de tu EXTASIS.- Le dijo Hermione escandalizada.- Ubícate.

Igual lo voy a golpear a fin de año.- Dijo Ron orgulloso.

Luego se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico para pasar la tarde, en especial Harry que quería que llegaran las siete de la tarde para poder hablar con Jeanette quien ya se había ido.

Neville, Eres un maldito tramposo.- Grito Ron cuando Neville le ganó, este se puso rojo de vergüenza y toda la sala miró a Ron.

Es una broma.- Les dijo levantándose y hablando con la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que en una esquina esta Ginny con Dean Thomas, aunque no le dieron celos ver como ella lo besaba a él.

Harry son las siete.- Le murmuró Hermione. Harry sintió que se le daba vuelta el estomago de la ansiedad.

Harry se dirigió hacia el despacho de Josefo, iba más rápido que de costumbre, tocó la puerta y le abrió Josefo.

¿Hiciste la tarea que te di?.- Le dijo molesto. Harry se sorprendió y abrió los ojos.

Emm…yo..- Dijo y Josefo frunció el ceño.

Lo sabía bribón.- Le dijo y luego rió.- Te estoy bromeando. Creo que esta oficina les pertenece a ustedes, no toquen nada que no sea suyo, oséa NADA!.- Dijo riendo y dejó pasar a Harry y se fue. Harry entró y Jeanette estaba sentada en un sillón de terciopelo azul y con el pensadero de Dumbledore en la mesa, eso quería decir que volverían al pasado para esclarecer ciertas preguntas de Harry.

Pasa.- Le dijo Jeanette.- Y te sientas.- Harry pasó y se sentó en un sillón rojo.- Bueno, Harry. Yo sé que no te he explicado muchas cosas y que te he dicho que hay un tiempo para saber esas muchas cosas, hoy es el día en que vas a empezar a entender el porqué de algunas.- Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago.- Primero que nada, deseo que veas esto.- Jeanette le echó en pensamiento al pensadero y lo revolvió.- Mira.- Harry sintió que lo absorbían y llegó hasta un lugar muy claro, era un rió en donde un muchacho delgado de ojos grises y pelo café claro, un poco anaranjado y un muchacho más pequeño, rubio y de ojos azules se bañaban. Harry se preguntaba quienes serían.

¿Porqué siempre me tiras agua?.- Le dijo el muchacho rubio al otro que se reía y se rascaba la planta del pie. A Harry le parecía conocido el muchacho de pelos castaños, pero estaba seguro de que nunca lo había visto en su vida.

No seas gruñón, Aber!.- Le dijo al rubio.

Aber?.- Se decía a sí mismo Harry.

Siempre te tomas las cosas así, Wul, simples y no son así, me molesta que me tires agua siempre te comportas así.- Harry simple y llanamente no entendía nada, quienes eran Wul y Aber, miraba a Jeanette desconcertado y ella sólo miraba la escena. Luego los dos muchachos se dirigieron por un camino que a pesar de verse antiguo Harry ya había pasado antes, era la ciudad de Jeanette. ¿Qué hacían allí esos dos muchachos?.

Harry y Jeanette atravesaron la misma puerta traspasado cuando Harry y Hagrid fueron a ver a Harry, ya lo tenía claro Harry. Ellos vivían en el castillo.

- Hijo!.- Sintió Harry gritar a una mujer que estaba en un balcón, era pelirroja y de nariz puntiaguda.- Al fin llegaron.- Dijo mirando al otro chico rubio con desagrado.

Los dos muchachos entraron en un salón color café en donde había una mesa no muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña, estaba la mujer pelirroja en una punta y un hombre de pelo negro, delgado y de nariz ganchuda en la otra mesa, la expresión en su cara era muy parecida a la de Snape, llevaba una capa negra y unos pequeños anteojos

Saluden a su padre que acaba de llegar.- Dijo la mujer feliz, los dos muchachos fueron a estrechar su mano y el hombre fríamente las recibió y los dos chicos se fueron a sentar uno a cada lado de su madre.

Cuéntenle a su padre como les fue en Hogwarts este año.- Le dijo La mujer a los dos chicos. El hombre miró a su mujer de reojo.

Yo fui elegido prefecto, papá.- Le dijo el chico rubio con una gran sonrisa, el hombre lo miró y le dio una ligera sonrisa y bajó la cabeza y se metió la cuchara en la boca

Me alegro, Aberfoth.- Harry creyó haber escuchado ese nombre alguna vez pero cuando, no sabía cuando lo había escuchado.

Y tú, Wulfric?.- Le dijo el padre. El muchacho se incomodó con la pregunta.

Ehhh, yo..?- Dijo nervioso.- Saqué buenas calificaciones..

¿Cuántas suspenciones?- Le dijo con la cabeza gacha

Diez- Dijo el muchacho con cara de aflicción.

¡¡¡DIEZ!.- Gritó.- Me llamó el Director, no me mientas, no fueron diez – El chico abrió los ojos.- Fueron cincuenta, ¿Cómo vas a representar a tu familia con ese comportamiento inadaptado, ¿Con simpatía?.

Pues deseredame, no me interesa el dinero, ni la sangre.- Le contestó el chico insolentemente y se fue.

Albus!.- Gritó la mujer al chico. Harry se dio cuenta que el inadaptado era Albus Dumbledore. Sintió que lo sacaban de allí y volvía a la oficina de Josefo.

¿Eres pariente de Dumbledore?.- Le dijo Harry a Jeanette.

En cierto grado, si.- Le dijo Jeanette.

Pero su hermano, ahora es un salvaje.- Le dijo Harry, para todos era sabido que el hermano de Dumbledore era un tipo muy raro que había pertenecido alguna vez a la antigua orden del Fénix, aunque no sabía si ahora estaba involucrado en algo de la nueva orden. – No me concuerda, era prefecto de Gryffindor?.

Si, Harry.- Le dijo Jeanette riendo.- ¿Porqué crees que Dumbledore no te dejó ser Prefecto?.- Le dijo Jeanette riendo.- Hay algo de él que se parece a ti y es esa facilidad de romper las reglas y contestar cuando algo no te gusta.- Tenía razón, sino, pregúntenle a Umbridge.- Pero Aberforth es un ogro que trabaja en el cabeza de cerdo.

Eso es sólo apariencia, Harry. – Dijo ella tomando una pluma.- La verdad es que Aberforth es dueño del cabeza de cerdo, es su jubilación, le entretiene y además puede vigilar desde Hogsmeade para la órden. ¿No te parece extraño ese restorant?.

De miedo.- Dijo Harry.

Es por eso que Aberforth está ahí, es amigo de las peores calañas de hombres, pero no es confiado como Dumbledore, sabe muy bien quienes son sus juntas. Posee cosas que Dumbledore no tenía, aunque le faltan cosas que a Dumbledore le sobraban, como la simpatía.- Eso lo tenía claro Harry, las pocas veces que había visto a Aberforth, lo había visto gruñendo.

Yo pensé que era analfabeto, eso es lo que Dumbledore y Ojo loco me hicieron creer.- Jeanette se rió.

No, Harry, tú entendiste mal.- Le dijo ella.- ¿Te contó lo de las cabras?.

Algo.- Contestó Harry

Mira.- Dijo Jeanette echando una sustancia en el pensadero.- Ven a ver.

Harry se lanzó y dio vueltas en un torbellino. Llegaron a un lugar que parecía una granja y había un joven de unos veinte años que vivía como ogro, Harry supuso que era Aberforth, ¿Pero cómo había cambiado luego de haber salido de Hogwarts, tenía una barba rubia mal cuidada y el pelo largo, ya era alto y casi famélico, su casa estaba llena de cabras que devoraban todo a su alrededor.

De pronto Aberforth se levantó y sacó a una de las cabras que se estaban comiendo unos tomates en una huerta.

Maldito animalejo.- Le dijo tirándola de los cuernos y la cabra gritó.- No chilles, no me ablandarás Tommy.

¿Qué pasa Aberforth, tu novia ya no te quiere?.- Le dijo un hombre de unos treinta años riéndose y parecía algo borracho.- ¿Qué pasa, no vas a invitarme a tu fiestecita con la dama.- Le dijo acercándose y acariciando a la cabra. Harry pensaba como un hombre podría estar tan borracho para incinuarsele a una cabra.

No la toques.- Le dijo Aberforth tocando su bolsillo.- Si no quieres ser una de estas, no te acerques.

Ohh.No me Harías eso.- Le dijo balanceándose y Aberforth sacó su varita.- Mursdía!.- Gritó y el hombre se transformó en una cabra. Aberforth se entró a su casa y comenzó a limpiar todo lo que había dentro como si nada.

Harry sintió que lo jalaban y volvió a la oficina de Josefo.

¿Por eso lo molestaban con las cabras?.- Le dijo Harry.

No, el problema fue que todas las cabras que estaban allí eran personas que molestaban a Aberforth y él las convertía en cabras.

¿Cómo lo descubrieron?.- Preguntó Harry.

Porque un niño lo vio transformar a su amigo en una cabra y lo acusó.- Le dijo ella, a Harry le parecía clara la diferencia entre Dumbledore y su hermano.- Lo enviaron por una semana a Azkabán por delito leve, ya que los transformados pudieron ser vueltos a la normalidad.

¿Y qué hizo Dumbledore?.- Le preguntó Harry.

Lo regañó, le dijo que estaba mal, pero a Aberforth no le importaba. Se creo un mito sobre él. El mata cabras, de hecho, Aberforth sólo come carne de cabras para burlarse de los que le tiene miedo, es por eso que Dumbledore te dijo que su hermano parecía no importarle lo que decían en el diario acerca de él o talvéz no sabría leer.- Le dijo Jeanette.- Es muy testarudo el viejo.

¿Porqué Aberforth vivía allí?.- Le preguntó Harry.

Se arrancó del ataque de Grindelwald, donde murieron los padres de Dumbledore.- Le dijo Jeanette.

¿Los papás de Dumbledore también murieron asesinados?.- Le dijo Harry asombrado de que Dumbledore nunca le halla contado esa incidencia.

Si, por eso te protegió tanto Dumbledore a ti, porque te pasó lo mismo que a él. Dumbledore pasó los primeros años de su vida buscando venganza por la muerte de sus padres, estuvo a punto de morir una vez, pero se salvó y destruyó a Grindelwald muchos años después.- Harry quedó choqueado.

¿Aberforth no lo ayudó?.- Preguntó Harry.

No, no se quiso meter en líos, y aunque Dumbledore siempre le pidió que fuera a Hogwarts para ser profesor y así estar protegido, Aberforth siempre se negó. Odia a los niños.- Le dijo Jeanette como punto aparte.- Ahí fue cuando Dumbledore conoció a Nicholas Flamel, era partidario de Grindelwald y lo estaba ayudando a crear una piedra que lo hiciera inmortal. Dumbledore convenció a Flamel, le dijo que no estaba bien ayudar al mal y Nicholas trabajó de incubierto para él, así como Snape lo hizo para Voldemort todo este tiempo.- Dijo ella seria.

Así que Flamel ayudó a Dumbledore a vencer a Grindelwald.- Dijo Harry concluyendo y Jeanette asintió con la cabeza.- ¿De qué hubiera sido profesor Aberforth si hubiera venido a Hogwarts?.

Pociones.- Le dijo Jeanette.- Y a eso va también la creación del cabeza de cerdo. Cuando a Aberforth le parece que alguien es sospechoso se amiga de ese personaje y le dice que él mismo le va a preparar un trago, así les prepara pociones para que digan la verdad.- Harry tenía la cabeza caliente de tanta información.

¿Es por eso que siempre está en la barra?.- Dijo Harry pensando en voz alta

- Si, exactamente Harry.- Le dijo Jeanette.

¿Porqué te prefirió a ti y no a McGonagall? Para estar a cargo de la órden,¿Porqué sabes tanto?- Preguntó Harry

Porque McGonagall se había hecho cargo de la escuela y eso ya era mucho para ella y además, como tú dices, yo tengo un lazo sanguíneo con él, puede ser lejano, pero lo hay y por eso me tuvo confianza, por eso me entrenó durante este último tiempo, y además Harry, yo cometí la imprudencia de mandarle una lechuza diciéndole que moriría.

Eres vidente, ¿Cierto?.- Le dijo Harry y Jeanette asintió con su cabeza.-¿Voy a morir?- Jeanette abrió los ojos y luego lo miró neutral.

No estaría ayudándote si tu destino fuera modificable.- Harry no entendió y prefirió no preguntar más acerca de eso.

¿Qué fue lo que vi ayer en el bosque prohibido?. –Jeanette sonrió levemente.

Seguramente fue Voldemort.- Harry sintió un puñetazo en la nariz con la sinceridad de Jeanette.- Lo siento, pero creo que él anda rondando estos lugares.

¿Porqué?.- Le dijo Harry, aunque la respuesta era casi obvia, por él.

Al está planeando, ya sabe que sabemos de los Horcruxes y además se enteró de mi existencia, sabe que soy la nueva líder de la órden.- Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.- Hablando de los Horcruxes.- Dijo Jeanette con sorpresa.- Nos quedan tres, Harry. El anillo fue destruido, el libro de segundo año y el que tiene Voldemort dentro de sí que es el último, sólo debemos buscar cuatroHorcruxes y ya sé donde puede haber uno.

Harry de pronto recordó el medallón, cuando murió Dumbledore encontró el medallón con un pedazo de pergamino.

Jeanette, qué pasó con el medallón que yo y Dumbledore fuimos destruir?.

Lo destruyó el mismo. Lo que pasó esa noche fue muy extraño.- Le dijo Jeanette y Harry la miró curioso.- Él me mandó una lechuza ese día diciendo que e día anterior había destruido el Horcrux y luego me entero que murió luego que los mortífagos entraron a la escuela y que uno de los profesores lo había asesinado y luego Feawks me dijo.

¿Feawks?.- Le dijo Harry, Feawks era el Fénix de Dumbledore.

Si, sé hablar con los Fénix, Dumbledore también lo hacía.- Harry no tenía idea que se podía llegar a hablar con los fénix.- Todos los de nuestra ciudad pueden hacerlo. Pues bien Feawks me dijo que esa noche te llamó a su despacho y te dijo que irían a buscar un Horcrux, Horcrux que había eliminado la noche anterior, lo que me dice que Dumbledore estaba…

Encantado.- Dijo Harry.

Exacto y ¿Sabes cómo?.- Le dijo

No

Snape, le preparó un jugo de limón para que se fuera de la escuela, jugo de limón que estaba encantado, ellos le decían lo que debía hacer.- Le decía emocionada Jeanette, a Harry nunca se le habría ocurrido que Dumbledore estuviera Encantado esa noche.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía?.- Preguntó Harry.

Confiaba demasiado en Snape, así es la cosa, Harry. Ellos le dijeron que fuera contigo, para que si entraban al colegio no pudieras defender a los demás y también por si tenían suerte y te morías junto a Dumbledore.

¿Entonces ellos sabían que estaba con Dumbledore?.- Le dijo Harry quien en ese momento recordó la escena cuando Snape asesinó a Dumbledore, recordaba su expresión de desesperación cuando vio a Snape.- Son unos desgraciados.

Malfoy no sabía. Snape sí, pero no le interesabas, Voldemort se quiere encargar de ti.- Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Maldito Malfoy, ¿Cómo fue que lo aceptaron devuelta?.- Dijo Harry con rabia, Jeanette lo miró sería y luego rió. Pero a Harry no le daba para reírse, Malfoy estuvo metido en la muerte de Dumbledore y para él Malfoy era tan asesino como Snape.

No lo culpes, estaba amenazado, Malfoy también perdió a su madre, como tú,como….Dumbledore.- Pero Harry sentía que Malfoy hubiera cambiado luego de el asesinato de Dumbledore, si sabía que Voldemort se lo quería comer vivo por cobarde y que se arrancó.- Te apuesto que si no llega Snape Dumbledore lo hubiera convencido de pasarse a nuestro lado y poder ayudarlo, pero el miedo y la cobardía de Malfoy fueron más grandes, Harry, miedo y cobardía que no tuvieron tus padres. Malfoy estaba muy asustado y Voldemort lo quiso matar, pero como una rata se escabulló y se fue a las montañas del norte a esconder, comió ratas y cosas así, tuvo frío y no tuvo quien lo ayudara, ni nadie que lo apoyara, sintió miedo y cuando su madre murió se decidió a volver a Hogwarts, McGonagall me mandó a preguntar si deseaba que Malfoy volviera, lo observé y me di cuenta que sí, Malfoy debía volver a Hogwarts.- Harry pensaba cual era la necesidad de que Malfoy volviera a Hogwarts.- No puede hacer nada malo, salvo molestarnos, porque me molesta como a ningún otro, me debería agradecer que por mí está vivo el idiota.

También lo odias.- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Una cosa es la pena y otra detestarlo.- Le dijo Riendo.

¿Porqué dijiste que los Slytherin lo traicionarían?

Creo que lo harán por una cosa de lógica, los padres de los Slytherins son tan mortífagos como que yo soy mujer y es lógico que lo están embobando para que se confíe y después…¡¡PAF!.- Dijo Jeanette golpeando la mesa- Traicionarlo.- Harry encontró que tenía razón, era una probabilidad de que lo hicieran, no concebía tanto cariño con Malfoy, aunque de Pansy Parkinson lo entendía, siempre le había gustado Malfoy.- Creo que ,me desvié del tema.- Dijo Jeanette reacomodándose en la silla- Estabamos hablando de los Horcruxes, entonces nos quedan tres, si le quitamos el medallón, y ya sé donde está el próximo Horcrux a destruir.- Mientras Jeanette hablaba Harry trataba de reproducir lo que la nota de Dumbledore, quien había sido entonces el autor de esa nota, decía, pero no lo recordaba, no podía.- ¿Harry, ¿Me escuchaste?.

¿Dónde?.- Le dijo Harry sobresaltado, sólo quería destruir los objetos relacionados a Voldemort y terminar con el sufrimiento de mucha gente.

Debe estar en su cuartel, la guarida de Shampton, una casa que perteneció a uno de sus antepasados fue utilizada por él cuando era poderoso, ahora esa casa está en ruinas, pero aún le sirve ya que no despierta sospechas.

¿Qué crees que es?.- Le dijo Harry

Ya lo vas a ver, es algo que pertenecía a Dumbledore, algo que robo como venganza.- Harry ya entendía porqué Jeanette era la nueva líder de la órden, era demasiado precisa y en poco tiempo había podido averiguar cual era uno de los Horcruxes.- Me tienes que ayudar a sacarlo de su casa, en un mes más McGonagall nos dará permiso para salir del castillo por la noche y destruirlo.

Jeanette, ¿Recuerdas el día en la casa de mis padres?..- Le dijo Harry.

Si.- Contestó

La nota que encontré dentro de un peluche, que decía: Busquen al heredero, ¿Qué significaba eso?.- Jeanette se descompuso.

Eso es algo importante, que en el momento no te conté, pero hay un heredero de Slytherin, además de Voldemort, claro.- Harry quedó choqueado.

¿Voldemort tuvo un hijo?.- A Harry le costaba la idea de entender que por ahí andaba suelto otro loco con las mismas características de Voldemort.

No necesariamente, pudo su tío haber tenido un hijo y nunca saber o su abuelo tener algún romance extramatrimonial, es por eso que me puse Riddle, para que se confundiera.- Para Harry tenía sentido.

¿Pero cómo haremos para encontrar a ese otro heredero?.- Preguntó Harry algo preocupado ya, había sospechado eso cuando leyó la nota, pero nunca se imaginó que tendrían que buscar a ese ser

Pensadero, debo buscar algún recuerdo que me ayude y creo que estoy pronta a encontrarlo.

¿Pero tú no tienes relación con Voldemort y sí con Dumbledore?.- Le dijo Harry.

Si, la misma relación que tú tenías con Sirius.- Le contestó ella algo desafiante.

¿Pero no sabes quien era el otro?.- Jeanette negó con su cabeza y se levantó.

Bueno, Harry, fue mucho por hoy. Tenemos transformaciones mañana, deberías estudiar mucho esa materia. Lo único que sé es que alguna vez estuvo en Hogwarts, no sé que año, en una de esas ya está muerto, no lo sé Harry, puede que sea más viejo que Voldemort- Harry no entendió lo último, aún así le dio una sonrisa a Jeanette y se fue hacia la Sala común de Gryffindor con la cabeza llena de información. Aún no entendía que tenía que ver Dumbledore con Jeanette, sabía que eran parientes por alguna parte, o talvéz no. Tampoco sabía porqué Dumbledore tampoco sabía como Dumbledore nunca le había dicho nada acerca del heredero de Slytherin.

¿Potter?.- Dijo una voz que Harry muy bien conocía- ¿Qué haces a estas horas dando vueltas por la escuela, debería darte un castigo.

Cállate Malfoy y déjame pasar.- Le dijo Harry, ya que Malfoy se puso frente a él y le tapaba la pasada.

No, no, no, no son formas de hablarle a un prefecto.- Le dijo burlón.

Si son las formas de tratar a un asesino.- Le contestó Harry y se borró la sonrisa del rostro de Malfoy.- ¿Te molesta acaso si te llamo asesino?

No me provoques, Potter.- Le dijo Malfoy poniéndose rojo.

¿Qué me harás, ¿Me vas a matar?.- El ambiente no se ponía bueno, Harry no tenía ganas de conversar con Malfoy y menos de que lo molestara luego de lo que le hizo a Dumbledore.- ¿Sabes Malfoy, eres una porquería, igual a tu padre.- Malfoy se quiso abalanzar sobre Harry, pero se contuvo.- ¡¡Hazlo, ¿O te pueden echar de Hogwarts?

No me ensucio las manos contigo, simplemente eso Potter.- Le contestó arreglándose la túnica.

¿Qué haces por acá tú, Malfoy?. No se supone que cuides los lugares que están en el perímetro de tú sala común.- Le dijo Harry suspicaz.

Ehh..yo..sólo vine, para.- A Harry le pareció sospechosa la actitud de Malfoy más si estaba en un lugar en donde no debía- Vine para hablar con el Profesor Scrupt.

Ohh, esta bien, pero no está en su oficina.- Le dijo Harry y notó que a lo lejos se acercaba Josefo.- ¿Pero qué coincidencia, allí viene el profesor Scrupt.- Malfoy abrió los ojos de impresión, Harry sabía que no buscaba a Josefo.

Ohh, Draco, se te quedó tu varita en la Sala Común.- Harry se sonrió y Draco quedó con la boca abierta.- ¿Qué sucede?.- Dijo Josefo al ver la cara de Malfoy y la de Harry.

Malfoy lo estaba buscando.- Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Pero si recién estabas hablando conmigo en la sala común.- Le dijo Josefo mirándolo extrañado.

Ehh, es mejor que me valla yo.- Dijo Malfoy y se fue corriendo y desapareció tras una escalera.

¿Qué chico tan raro, no?.- Le dijo Josefo.

Sospechosamente raro.- Le dijo Harry dudoso.

Lo dices por…- Dijo Josefo curioso.- noooo, no creo que sea por lo que tú crees, Harry.- Le dijo.- Es mejor que te vallas a acostar.

Buenas noches.- Le dijo Harry y Josefo inclinó su cabeza y cada uno siguió por su lado.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con todo apagado, ya eran las doce y media de la noche la tarde se le fue como nada, muy rápido, pero llena de datos y con la promesa de ir en busca de un Horcrux, pero uno verdadero esta vez.

.- Pst, Harry.- Dijo una voz silenciosa, Harry se dio vuelta y era Ron y Hermione.- ¿Cómo te fue?.

Siéntense.- Le dijo Harry y les contó todo lo que supo.

¿Así que un nuevo heredero?.- Dijo Hermione rascándose la cabeza.- que difícil, otro maníaco anda suelto por el mundo.

Demonios, eso te la pone difícil, Harry.- Dijo Ron.- ¿Qué personaje malo se conoce, puede ser de esta época u otra.- Ron se puso a pensar.

No lo sé.- Contestó Harry.

¿Y si fuera Snape?.- Dijo Hermione.

Puede ser, no es una idea tan loca.- Dijo Ron, a Harry no se le había ocurrido antes la idea de que pudiera ser Snape, era mestizo, igual a Voldemort y los Snape podían estar relacionados con los abuelos de Voldemort y es por eso que Snape le es tan fiel a Voldemort.

Puede ser en todo caso Jeanette se va a encargar de descubrirlo.- Dijo Harry.

Ese día se fueron a dormir y esa semana se dio que se unió mucho con Jeanette tratando de planear como irían a la casa de Voldemort, era una misión peligrosa, pero Harry se sentía muy seguro al lado de Jeanette, talvéz no tanto como con Dumbledore, pero algo era algo. Además Ron y Hermione se acercaron o amigaron más, a veces se ponían a conversar entre ellos y no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención a Harry, aunque Harry esas últimas semanas estaba mucho con Jeanette, tanto que se sentía cada vez más atraído a ella, se reían juntos, comían, desayunaban, cenaba y todo juntos, Ginny era casi imperceptible para Harry, no le daba ni la más mínima atención.

También Harry se estaba volviendo cada día más fuerte en defensa contra las artes oscuras, él y Jeanette eran los mejores de la clase, provocando los reclamos de Hermione. En Pociones Harry había mejorado mucho y Slughorn lo notaba, todas esas cosas detonaban la ira de Malfoy que lo molestaba cada vez que pasaba junto a él. Harry lo tenía bien vigilado, sabía que algo estúpido podía planear contra él, ya que pronto vendría el encuentro entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, Slytherin ya había ganado un partido y para Gryffindor era necesario ganar para poder tener la esperanza de ganar la copa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV 

La oscura casa de Shampton

Ya el invierno estaba casi llegando y Hogwarts estaba lleno de nieve por todas partes y como ningún año anterior hizo frío. Ya quedaba una semana para que McGonagall diera el permiso a Jeanette y Harry a salir de la escuela en busca del Horcrux, durante las semanas anteriores planearon la manera de poder entrar y cómo harían para que Voldemort y sus secuaces no notaran su presencia, cosa bastante difícil, pero lo intentarían.

¿Qué pasa si nos descubre?.- Le preguntó Harry a Jeanette mientras planeaban en la habitación de los chicos que estaba vacía a esas horas porque la mayoría estaban en adivinación y la otra parte en numerología, ramas que ni Jeanette ni Harry tomaban.

Yo me entrego y tú corres.- Le contestó Jeanette apoyando su espalda sobre el marco de la cama.

Pero él te va a matar si te atrapa.- Le dijo Harry pensando que la idea de Jeanette era muy apresurada.

No sé si lo tengo que hacer.- Le dijo ella.- Eso lo voy a ver si me atrapa. Lo que debes recordar es llevar tu capa, aunque lo más probable es que Voldemort nos note con o sin la capa, pero nos servirá para evadir a los mortífagos, está rodeado.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.

Soy vidente, Harry.- Le dijo ella como si fuera muy obvio.

Oh, lo había olvidado.- Dijo Harry.

Después de un rato llegó Ron quien había estado revisando unas bromas usadas por unos chicos de tercer año.

¿Qué le pasa a la gente?.- Dijo Ron entrando y tirando las bromas sobre la cama.

¿Porqué?.- Preguntó Harry mientras Ron se sentaba junto a él.

¿A quién se le ocurre traer Goma pegajosa ultra fuerte?.- Estos eran uno de los inventos que Fred y George vendían en Hogsmeade, pero era imposible para los niños traerlos porque este año se suspendieron las visitas a Hogsmeade. Jeanette tomó la goma y la examinó muy atentamente.

¿Qué hacen?.- Le preguntó a Ron.

Te pegan haciendo casi imposible que te despegues.- Dijo Ron.- Se la pegaron a Flitwick mientras hacía la clase. Hagrid lo tuvo que ayudar para despegarse.- Harry y Jeanette rieron- No es para reírse, McGonagall me regañó, me dijo que eran mis propios hermanos los que hacían estas cosas y las enviaban a Hogwarts y yo, como prefecto, debía controlar el ingreso de las bromas.

¿Eres prefecto?.- Le dijo Jeanette despectivamente cerrándole un ojo a Harry.

Sí que lo soy.- Dijo Ron molesto y mostrando su insignia.- Mira.

Pues no se nota, como prefecto deberías controlar a los niños y es lo que menos haces, te comportas como ellos.- Le dijo Jeanette muy seria.

No es verdad.- Protestó Ron.

Si lo es Ron.- Interrumpió Harry.- Si tan sólo fueras un poco más riguroso con tu tarea.

Puede que tengan un poco de razón.- Dijo Ron bajando la cabeza.- Ey!.- Exclamó de pronto Ron.- No hemos visitado a Hagrid desde el principio del año.- Harry de pronto lo recordó, pobre Hagrid, debía estar muy triste de que no se hallan acordado de él. - ¿Porqué no lo visitamos?.

Si, claro. – Contestó Harry. Ambos se fueron y Jeanette se les unió. Últimamente se les había unido mucho, salían juntos, hasta con Hermione Harry notaba que se juntaban más, Harry supuso que Hermione sólo sufría de celos con Jeanette ya que ella sacaba calificaciones perfectas sin un solo esfuerzo, pero Jeanette se esmeró y ayudaba a cuanta persona le pidiera ayuda, incluso a Hermione. A Harry, personalmente, no le molestaba para nada el hecho de que Jeanette se les uniera. Cada día la entendía mejor en su forma de ser, aunque a veces hablara como una mujer de cincuenta años cuando tenía la misma edad de él, a veces hasta bromeaba, en especial en defensa contra las artes oscuras, en donde su blanco era su primo Josefo.

Los chicos salieron del castillo en donde caía la fuerte lluvia, se sentía un frío horrendo. Llegaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid de donde salía un hilo de humo desde su chimenea. Tocaron la puerta y se demoraron en abrirle, sentían que Fang ladraba adentro, por lo que Hagrid estaba en su interior. De pronto Hagrid les abrió, tenía las mejillas coloradas y su ropa estaba llena de hollín.

¡Chicos!.- Exclamó impresionado.- Al parecer hoy todos se acordaron de mí.- Hagrid se hizo a un lado y mostró que Hermione también estaba dentro.- Pasen, no se sigan mojando.- Los tres pasaron y se sentaron junto a Hermione.

¿Tú que haces aquí?.- Le dijo Ron mirándola de arriba abajo.

Creo que lo mismo que tú.- Le dijo Hermione. Hagrid se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Ella se ha acordado de Hagrid durante todo el año.- Les dijo mirándolos algo dolido.- ¿Porqué no han venido?.

Hagrid he estado muy ocupado pensando en los Horcruxes.- Le dijo Harry y Hagrid mostró una cara de comprensión.

Han encontrado algo?.- Dijo

Si.- Contestó Jeanette.- la próxima semana lo buscaremos.- Hagrid abrió los ojos y se rascó su enredada melena.

Eso es bueno…..supongo.- Dijo Hagrid algo dudoso.

Si no nos atrapan es espectacular.- Dijo Harry algo desanimado.

¿Y tú Ron, ¿Porqué no me has venido a ver?.- Le dijo Hagrid y Ron se puso rojo y algo incómodo.

Es que…ehh…yo he…tenido mucho trabajo.- Dijo sonriendo incómodamente.

¿Qué tipo de trabajo?.- Le dijo Hermione curiosa.

Porqué siempre tienes que tirarme tu odio encima.- Le dijo Ron molesto.

Porque le gustas.- Dijo Jeanette y todos en la mesa quedaron en silencio y Hermione miró a Jeanette con los ojos abiertos y roja como un tomate.

Eso..no es verdad.- Dijo tartamudeando. Ron estaba igual de rojo que Hermione.

Si lo es, niégalo.- Le dijo Jeanette sonriendo.- Todos lo notan. Desde que llegaste a Hogwarts que Ron te gusta, y a ti Ron, también te gusta Hermione.

OHHH, NO ¡, NO me metan en sus dramas.- Harry sentía unas ganas de reírse con la escena, Ron se paró de la silla y gesticulaba con las manos, Hermione estaba aún con la boca abierta y Hagrid, de lo incómodo que estaba se paró a ofrecer café.- A mí nunca me ha gustado Hermione.

¿Y porqué te molesta tanto Viktor Krum?.- Harry se sonrió y miró que Ron intentaba justificar lo injustificable, todo el mundo sabía que Ron y Hermione se atraían, pero eran tan orgullosos que no podían aceptarlo.

Me molesta porque es arrogante y porque no es para Hermione.- Dijo Ron.

¿Quién es para Hermione?.- Dijo Jeanette levantando la voz de pronto y sonando diferente a como suena ella.

Yyyy…..ooo- Dijo Ron, como si le estuvieran sacando obligado las palabras de la boca.- yo no quise decir eso. – Dijo rápidamente.

¿En verdad te gusto, Ron?.- Dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa en la boca.

Bueno, yo también te gusto a ti, cual es el problema, ¿Te vas a burlar de mí?.- Le dijo desafiante y Hermione bajo sonriente la cabeza y negó.

Tiempo de declaraciones.- Dijo Hagrid sonriente y se sentó.- ¿Quién quería café?

Después de esas extrañas declaraciones Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jeanette volvieron al castillo. Ron y Hermione no cruzaron ni una palabra más luego de haber aceptado (por parte de Ron por lo menos) que se gustaban. Harry sentía la extraña sensación de que algo raro andaba en el aire, un olor como a podrido, no sabía que era.

Hueles eso.- Le preguntó a Ron

Si, ¿Qué será?.- Contestó.

Sea lo que sea no es bueno. Es el olor de la muerte, Harry.- Le dijo Jeanette.

¿Te refieres a que hay alguien muerto por allí?.- Dijo Hermione asustada.

Alguien muerto o alguien que va a morir acá.- Hermione se tapó la boca y Harry sintió un frío penetrar en su cicatriz.

Vámonos, será mejor.- Les dijo Jeanette y los tres se metieron en el castillo y fueron inmediatamente a la sala común.

Harry decidió que era mejor que todos se fueran a acostar y así lo hicieron. Harry se acostó preguntándose quién sería el muerto o el próximo en morir, ¿Sería él?.

El día siguiente amaneció frío, pero con sol, eran los típicos días que Harry detestaba.

Harry bajó la escalera y se encontró a toda la gente agolpada en el mural de la sala común, ahí estaba Ron.

Harry.- Dijo casi desfalleciendo.- No nos vamos a casa esta navidad.

¿A qué te refieres?.- Dijo Harry.

Esta Navidad habrá fiesta en Hogwarts, no iremos a nuestras casas por seguridad.- Harry sintió una patada en el estomago.

¿Otra fiesta?.- Dijo resignado.

¿Sabes lo que eso significa para nosotros, no?.- Le dijo Ron con preocupación.

No.- Dijo Harry.

Debemos buscar parejas, ¿Quién va querer ir al baile conmigo, aún tengo ese horrible traje de fietas.-Harry se rió, aún recordaba a Ron en cuarto año cuando tuvo que usar el traje de fiestas que le había enviado la Sra. Weasley.

Tú no tienes problemas para el baile, Ron.- Le dijo Harry.- Invita a Hermione.- Ron se puso Rojo y negó con la cabeza.

Mejor me voy a desayunar.- Dijo largándose. Harry si estaba en un dilema, aunque tenía claro que quería invitar a Jeanette al baile, ¿Pero qué le diría a ella?.

Harry se fue a su clase de transformaciones con la Directora McGonagall. Esta vez estudiarían a los animagos. Harry recordó a su fallecido padrino, Sirius Black cuando McGonagall les dijo la materia de la clase.

Hoy estudiaremos animagos. No todos los magos tienen esta capacidad, es muy difícil llegar a transformarse en uno. A mí me costó diez años lograr transformarme en el gato que soy. – Decía McGonagall sonriendo.- Hay, evidentemente, personas que son animagos y que no les cuesta tanto tiempo transformarse, todo depende de la persona y lo buen mago que sea.

¿Profesora?.- La llamó Jeanette.

Si?.- Dijo.- Directora, te corrijo.- Le dijo sonriendo.

Perdón, ¿Es verdad que lo de ser animago es heredable?.- Le dijo y Harry la miró, si eso era cierto, él tenía la capacidad de transformarse en un animago.

Bueno, si, a veces hay casos de hijos que no les pasa eso, no pueden simplemente ser animagos.- Dijo ella.- Si yo hubiera tenido un hijo, lo más seguro es que también se pudiera convertir en animago. – Harry quería ya intentar y ver si se podía transformar en algo, en algún animal. Ahora que lo decía McGonagall, lo más seguro era que uno de sus abuelos también hubiera sido animago como su padre, al igual que uno de los padres de Sirius.

Harry miró a Jeanette y ella le cerró un ojo como diciéndole, lo vamos a intentar.

¿Profesora?.- Preguntó ahora Hermione.

Si?.-

¿Porqué el ministerio se debe enterar de la existencia de un animago?.-

Para que no utilicen esa identidad de mala forma y en el caso de que cometan algún delito se sabe que actúa en forma de animal.- Dijo ella.

¿Cómo Sirius Black, no?.- Dijo Draco mirando sonriente a Harry.- Él era un delincuente que usaba su forma de perro para atacar.- Harry no sabía de donde Malfoy podría haber descubierto que Sirius era animago, lo más seguro era que Snape le hubiera contado. McGonagall obvio la pregunta de Draco.

Su padre no necesita disfraz, es una lacra por sí sólo, Harry.- Dijo Ron en voz baja.

¿Sr. Weasley?. ¿Algo que comentar a la clase?.- Le dijo McGonagall.

No, Profesora..

Si, Profesora.- Dijo Harry parándose de su asiento, Jeanette y Hermione que estaban sentadas atrás de él cerraron los ojos porque sabían que venía la respuesta a la pregunta de Malfoy.- Estabamos hablando de Sirius Black, profesora, ya que Malfoy pregunta eso yo le respondo que su padre no necesitó un disfraz ni de gusano para atacar a gente inocente, puede ser porque ya es un gusano.

¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A MI PADRE!.- Le gritó Malfoy.

Tú tampoco insultes a mi padrino. Tu padre no está en Azkabán por ser un santo, lo está por ser un mortífago!.- Le gritó Harry y todas la clase enmudeció y McGonagall se tapó la boca. Malfoy se puso pálido y se sentó y no dijo nada más.

Potter, quedas en detención este fin de semana y son cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu arrebato.- Le dijo recobrando el habla.- Tú Malfoy, también quedas en detención y cuarenta punto menos para Slytherin.

Pero yo no dije nada, él insultó a mi padre.- Le dijo.

Tu lo provocaste, Malfoy y no se discute. A la salida hablamos mejor. ¿Puedo continuar con la clase?.- Dijo McGonagall molesta, era la primera vez que ocurría un disturbio de esa clase en su asignatura, lo más común era que no volara ni una mosca, pero acá volaron por millones.

La clase siguió en silencio, nadie hizo más preguntas ni nada, al salir de la clase McGonagall le fijó a Harry una detención el Sábado y Domingo de cinco a siete de la tarde, eso le quitaba media hora de entrenamiento de Quidditch, lo mejor fue que a Malfoy le dio un castigo el Sábado de tres a siete de la tarde, le quitaba una jornada entera de entrenamiento, aún al ser la Directora McGonagall seguía siendo una Gryffindor, así que le dio una manito a Harry para poder entrenar más que Draco.

Al llegar a la sala común devuelta de clases Harry se encontró con Jeanette y no pudo dejar de preguntarle por lo de los animagos.

Es verdad que yo puedo ser un animago?.- Le dijo tomándola del brazo.

Lo vamos a ver, Harry.- Le dijo ella.- Escuchaste lo que McGonagall dijo, hay personas que tiene antepasados animagos y nunca lograron serlo, hay que esperar e intentar.

¿Me puedes ayudar?.- Le dijo Harry

Claro que lo haré, Harry, pero de a poco.- Le contestó.

En la noche Harry y Hermione se sentaron junto a fuego en la sala común.

¿ A quién invitarás al baile, Harry?.- Le preguntó Hermione.

No lo sé, creo que a Jeanette.- Dijo él.

¿Pero le has insinuado algo?.

Todos los días le insinúo algo, pero parece que no me entiende o no me quiere entender.

Ohhhh…, ¿Y no sabes con quien va Ron?.- Le dijo algo roja.

¿Quieres saber si te va a invitar?.- Le dijo Harry picarón.

Bueno, es que Viktor me invitó y yo le dije que ya me habían invitado, entonces si Ron no me invita me quedaré sola.- Le dijo

Dios, le dijiste no a Viktor Krum, creo que con eso basta para que Ron te invite. Yo le dije que lo hiciera, pero dijo que se iría a desayunar mejor.- Le dijo Harry y Hermione lo miró algo insegura.

¿Y si no me invita?.

Yo lo voy a convencer, le da vergüenza, nada más, tranquila.- Le dijo Harry agarrando su mano.

¿Y cuando piensas invitar a Jeanette?.- Le preguntó Hermione

Cuando sea la ocasión. – Le contestó

¿Te gusta no?.

Si, al principio me atraía, pero ahora me gusta, paso mucho tiempo con ella y me divierte.

Esta bien eso, ¿Y Ginny?.- Le dijo ella dudosa.

Ya me olvido, ¿No la ves?.- Le dijo Harry apuntando a un rincón en donde se encontraban Ginny y Dean.

No creo que te haya olvidado del todo, siempre me pregunta cosas acerca de ti.- Le dijo Hermione en voz baja.

No me interesa, Hermione.- Dijo Harry levantándose y llendose a su cuarto. ¿Para qué Ginny preguntaba por él si ya no lo quería, era ridículo. Además a Harry le importaba más Jeanette en estos momentos, no era la típica chica que a él le gustaba, pero le agradaba su modo de ser, su extraña simpatía y el modo de ver las cosas. Cuando estaba sólo con ella le daban ganas de darle un beso, pero Jeanette nunca captaba la idea así que ponía todas sus ansias en el baile de Navidad, claro si es que nadie la invitaba antes que él.

El día de detención con McGonagall llegó y daba la coincidencia que esa misma noche McGonagall les daría permiso a él y a Jeanette a salir en busca del Horcrux que estaba escondido en el cuartel de Voldemort. Todo ese día sintió cosquilleos en el estómago y no los podía controlar, si tomaban ese Horcrux sólo les quedarían dos por buscar y eso ya no era casi nada, claro que ubicarlos era lo más difícil, pero de eso se encargaban los grandes y Jeanette.

Llego hacia la oficina de McGonagall, la cual era la antigua oficina de Dumbledore.

Agua de rozas marchitas.- Mencionó Harry y la escalera con forma de caracol empezó a subir. Harry subió y llegó hasta la oficina de McGonagall, que estaba igual a como Dumbledore la tenía anteriormente, parecía no haber sucedido nada dentro de ella, salvo que Feawks, su fénix, ya no estaba.

- Que bueno que llegaste, Potter.- Le dijo McGonagall empujándolo a entrar a la oficina.- Así ayudas a Malfoy a limpiar los libros en desuso.- Harry miró hacia arriba y vio que Malfoy estaba sobre una escalera lleno de polvo limpiando un libro que al ojos Harry notó que tendría unas 2.000 paginas.- Súbete a esa escalera y le haces compañía….Ah!- Dijo como recordando algo.- Nada de peleas en mi oficina.

Esta bien.- Dijo Harry en voz baja. Harry subió la escalera mientras algunos de los antiguos directores gruñían al ser pasados a llevar por Harry. Harry miró hacia el cuadro de Dumbledore y se llevó la sorpresa que estaba ahí, claro que dormido y con una palmeras de fondo.

Toma, Potter.- Le dijo Malfoy pasándole un duro y pesado libro.- Debes ir hoja por hoja limpiando. Harry lo miró y notó que eran unas quinientas hojas.

¿Tú has estado haciendo lo mismo?.- Le preguntó Harry y Malfoy lo miró molesto

Si no lo hago ellos me acusan.- Dijo apuntando a Dippet y a otro director regordete con un bigote negro que estaba a su lado que miraban a Harry enojado.

Vamos, trabaja.- Le dijo Dippet haciendo casi volar su barba.

Harry trabajó en silencio junto a Malfoy y a cada rato miraba si el cuadro de Dumbledore se despertaba, pero nada, estaba profundamente dormido y tampoco quería hablar con él porque estaba Malfoy que no le dirigió la palabra, se quejaba todo el rato, algo le dolía escuchaba Harry.

Este brazo me vuelve loco.- Dijo Malfoy sobándose el brazo. De pronto a Harry se le vino en mente la marca tenebrosa, Malfoy debía tenerla justo allí, donde le dolía.

Malfoy me alcanzas ese libro?.- Le dijo Harry y Malfoy lo miró desagradado. Harry le dijo que buscara el libro para poder ver su brazo. Malfoy se estiró y no alcanzó el libro y miró a Harry.

No lo alcanzo. – Murmuró

Vamos, has un esfuerzo.- Le dijo Harry muy amable.Y Malfoy se estiró aún más y la manga de su túnica se corrió hacia arriba y Harry le vio en un poco fracción de segundos una herida roja en forma de calavera y Malfoy se tapó en un instante.

¿Viste algo?.- Le dijo nervioso.

Si, la marca tenebrosa.- Le dijo Harry que al verle la marca arder le dolió su propia cicatriz.- Te está llamando tu señor.- Le dijo Harry muy serio.- Insisto, Malfoy. ¿Cómo tienes cara para estar acá siendo que eres un mortífago?.

Ya no lo soy, Potter.- Le dijo Malfoy sin mirar a Harry.

Si lo eres.- Le dijo Harry tomándolo del pescuezo.- Te juro que si te veo en algo raro, te mato yo mismo.

Si, si es que Voldemort no lo hace antes.- Le contestó riendo

Estas loco, Malfoy.- Le dijo Harry

¿Cómo no estarlo?.- Le dijo Malfoy bajándose de la escalera.- Perdí a mi madre y mi padre está en Azkabán.

¿Ahora sabes lo que se siente que te maten a uno de tus padres?.- Le dijo Harry y Malfoy movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación. Harry notó que Dumbledore había abierto uno de sus ojos.- Si no hubieras matado a Dumbledore estaría tu madre viva.

Yo no lo maté, Potter, fue Snape. No fui lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo yo. – Le decía Malfoy.

¿Para qué volviste a Hogwarts, dime?.- Le dijo Harry arrinconando a Malfoy.

¿Para qué?.- Le dijo Malfoy riendo como un demente.- ¿Para qué?. Para que no me maten. No iba a volver, pero McGonagall de una forma u otra logró contactarme y me dijo que viviera, que tratara de reingresar y salvar mi vida.

¡¡¿Tu vida!.- Exclamó Harry.- Tu vida no vale la pena, Malfoy.

Para McGonagall si.- Dijo él acercándose tanto a Harry que podía sentir su aliento.- Me dijo que fingiera que nada había pasado y que aquí en Hogwarts nada me sucedería, que estaría a salvo.

No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Harry tirando sobre un mesón el libro que tenía entre manos.- Tu necesario, tu vida vale la pena.

Todas las vidas valen la pena, Potter.- Dijo Malfoy.- Yo me arrepien…

Tu no te arrepientes de nada.- Le dijo Harry.- Eres igual a tu padre, una maldita rata.

No voy a seguir teniendo esta charla contigo, se acabó mi castigo.- Malfoy tomó sus cosas y se largó. Harry miró a su alrededor, se preguntó donde estaría McGonagall, debía pedirle el permiso para poder partir.

Harry seguía sin creerle nada a Malfoy, no se arrepentía de haberse involucrado en la muerte de Dumbledore, sólo se lo decía para no levantar sospechas. Para poder tener su trasero a salvo dentro de Hogwarts, sino ¿Porqué los Slytherins no lo rechazaban y él seguía siendo el rey de la casa?

Pssst…Harry.- Dijo una voz conocida para Harry, era Dumbledore.

Señor!.- Dijo Harry y se acercó al cuadro y Dumbledore lo hizo callar.

Sé que irás a buscar el Horcrux esta noche, Harry.- Y Harry asintió con la cabeza.- Pues ten mucho cuidado, aunque vas con Jeanette y los demás de la orden. Pero ya viste el brazo de Malfoy, por alguna razón Voldemort está llamando a sus Mortífagos para que estén con él esta noche.

Lo sé, señor.- Dijo Harry.

Debes buscar a tu familia en la casa de Voldemort.- Harry miró a Dumbledore que de pronto se salía del cuadro.- Ten suerte, ahora me voy de vacaciones.

Pero señor..- Dijo Harry, pero Dumbledore ya se había ido. Harry tomó las últimas palabras, busca a tu familia, ¿Qué habrá querido decir, buscar a mí familia en la casa de Voldemort, que idea más descabellada, pero así son las ideas de Dumbledore, y también las de Voldemort.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y entró McGonagall.

Harry, debes irte, Jeanette te espera en la salida junto a Hagrid.- Le dijo empujándolo a la salida. Harry se fue corriendo a la salida del castillo y pudo ver a lo lejos la gran masa de Hagrid y a su lado Jeanette quien tenía en sus manos la capa invisible, también estaban Ron y Hermione.

¿Qué hace aquí?.- Les dijo Harry.

Sólo venimos a desearte suerte.- Le dijo Hermione y le dio un abrazo.

Te quiero amigo. Sal vivo.- Le dijo Ron también dándole un abrazo.

Cualquier problema que tengamos, les aleteará el Fénix en el brazo.- Le dijo Jeanette.

Harry se despidió de ellos y se fue junto a Hagrid y Jeanette hacia la salida de la escuela.

Jeanette, hablé con Dumbledore.- Le dijo Jeanette y esta lo miró sin dejar de caminar.

¿Cómo?.- Le dijo

El cuadro. Me dijo que buscara a mi familia en la casa de Voldemort.- Jeanette solo lo miró de reojo.

Eso nos hace más fácil la búsqueda del Horcruxes.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

No tan fácil.- Dijo Harry.

A qué te refieres?.- Dijo ella

Ahí está Tonks, Lupin y Ojo loco. – Harry se sorprendió de verlos, Lupin se veía algo ajado, Tonks estaba espléndida a pesar de todas las cosas y Ojo loco estaba igual que siempre y cojeaba de un lado. Los tres saludaron a Harry.

A qué te refieres que no va a ser más fácil?.- Le dijo insistentemente Jeanette.

Bueno. A Malfoy le estaba ardiendo la marca tenebrosa.

Ese mocoso tiene la marca tenebrosa?.- Dijo Ojo loco

Si la tiene y le ardía, la vi, Jeanette y cuando les arde es porque los está reuniendo porque hay un peligro.

No puede saber nada, Harry. Lo hemos mantenido en secreto y los que estamos aquí somos los únicos que sabemos del plan.- Le dijo Tonks.- Todo va a salir bien.

Los tres salieron de la escuela y llegaron hacia un río en las afueras de Hogwarts.

¿En qué nos vamos a Shampton?.- Dijo Lupin mirando a su alrededor mientras sonaban los grillos de fondo.

En esto.- Dijo Jeanette y sacó un anillo de su bolsillo y lo apuntó al cielo, salió una luz gigantesca y blanca que Harry no pudo distinguir la forma que tenía. De pronto todo quedó en oscuridad y luego se unos minutos Harry escuchó unos gritos, y unos aleteos, pero no se veía nada.

¿Qué demonios son?.- Dijo Ojo loco tratando se acomodar su ojo para ver mejor.

¿No son?.- Dijo Hagrid.

Son una comunidad de Fénix. – Dijo Jeanette, Harry veía en el cielo mientras tanto una decena de pájaros volando en círculo alrededor de ellos y que bajaban de apoco.

Harry sintió de pronto que lo golpeaban por la espalda y cuando miró uno de los Fénix lo había tomado y lo estaba levantando del suelo, otro color rojo tomó a Jeanette, uno verde a Hagrid al igual que a Ojo loco y uno azul a Lupin y uno amarillo a Tonks a la cabeza iba uno que gritaba descomunalmente.

-¡¡¡TIENES QUE HACERLO CALLAR!.- Le gritó Harry a Jeanette.

PRRRRAAAA!.- Gritó Jeanette y todos se callaron, ya estaba en Shampton, era todo muy oscuro. Harry sintió que el ave dejaba de aletear y se iba en picada al suelo y de pronto lo lanzó al igual que a Jeanette, Lupin, Ojo loco, Hagrid y Tonks.

Esa es la casa.- Dijo Jeanette avanzando unos pasos. Harry se estremeció al ver la casa que estaba casi destruida y sólo estaba iluminada con velas, tenía dos pisos y la puerta era de manera y tenía un agujero en el medio.

Cualquier cosa, el fénix les avisa.- Dijo Jeanette apuntando su brazo.- Vamos Harry.- Dijo ella cubriéndolo a él y a ella con la capa invisible. Harry sentía un nudo en el estomago, las rodillas se le doblaban, no podía negar que tenía algo de miedo.

Pasaron por el umbral de la puerta lo más silenciosos que pudieron esta hizo un mediano sonido. Al entrar vieron que sólo había una silla donde debía estar el living de la casa. De pronto sintieron risas.

Parece que hay una fiesta.- Le dijo Jeanette. Harry lo único que hacía era mirar a su alrededor para ver si había algo de su familia, pero hasta el momento nada. En el fondo de la casa habían luces encendidas y era de donde venían las risas, Jeanette instó a Harry a ir a ese lugar para ver que sucedía, además que debían subir al segundo piso.

Ven, quédate aquí y no te muevas.- Le dijo Jeanette poniéndose detrás de la puerta entre abierta con Harry.

Señor.¿Cuándo conquistará plenamente el mundo?.- Le dijo uno de los mortífagos que tenía una voz ronca.

Lo haré cuando mate a Harry Potter.- Dijo Voldemort en un tono de superioridad.- Él me impide ser lo que deseo…inmortal..- Decía en un tono soñador.

¿Y porqué no lo mata y ya, señor?.- Le dijo otro mortífago.

Porque no he podido, se escabulle. Es muy buen mago, lamentablemente, nunca llegará a ser lo que yo fui, porque morirá.- Dijo y todos los mortífagos rieron.- Además.- Dijo cesando su risa. – Me falta otra cosa.- Dijo riendo.- el otro heredero.- Los hombres en la mesa empezaron a cuchichear.

¿Cómo que otro heredero, señor?.- Le dijo una voz que Harry conocía muy bien. Era Snape, que daba Harry en esos momentos por estrangularlo.

Maldito.- Murmuró y Jeanette lo hizo callar.

Si, otro heredero, para eso los reuní esta noche, si ven a alguien que les llama la atención, encántenlo y tomen su sangre y me la traen.- Dijo Voldemort.- No le había tomado la atención, hasta que hace tres años me di cuenta, no soy el único heredero de Salazar Slytherin, hay otro.

¿Cómo lo sabe señor?.-

Lo sé. Antes pensaba que había traspasado mi sangre a Harry Potter, y es cierto, algo le traspasé, pero sólo mis poderes, no mi sangre.- Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había notado Voldemort que él no era su heredero, aunque lo agradecía, no quería tener nada que ver con Voldemort.- no es el heredero como todos pensábamos, por eso no me interesa que muera. La primera vez que lo enfrenté le di la oportunidad de vivir y no quiso, ahí dude de su herencia, y por eso no me interesó que muriera cuando se enfrentó al basilisco y cuando Pettigrew me dio de su sangre lo noté, el no era, que yo era el único, pero al parecer no lo soy. La pregunta es donde está, por eso necesito que encuentren a ese individuo, junto a él me haré inmortal e invencible, juntos gobernaremos el mundo y tendremos el poder que muchos han deseado..- Todos los mortífagos se deleitaron con las palabras de Voldemort. Pero si él pensaba que Harry era su heredero, era porque algo le había traspasado en el momento de ser atacado en la noche que murieron sus padres, para Harry estaba casi claro, él poseía un Horcrux y Voldemort no lo sabía, o no le interesaba perderlo. Harry sintió una pesadez encima, como agua helada que le corría por el cuerpo, la única forma de eliminar el Horcrux que tenía Harry dentro de sí era que alguien lo matara o se suicidara el mismo. Pero debía esperar a poderlo hablar con Jeanette.

Harry vamos.- Le dijo Jeanette y lo tironeó, ya que Harry estaba en trance.- Debemos buscar lo de tus padres, subamos al segundo piso. Harry y Jeanette subieron, pero lamentablemente al pisar el primer escalón la escalera sonó entera.

¿Qué sonó?.- Exclamó Voldemort desde el comedor.- Ve Nagini.

No, Nagini.- Dijo Harry.- Es la serpiente.

Déjamela.- Le dijo Jeanette.Y vieron que salió la serpiente del comedor zigzagueando por el piso de madera de la casa. Jeanette se sacó la capa y se acercó. Harry pensó que la idea de Jeanette no podía ser más estúpida ya que Nagini correría directo a Voldemort y le contaría todo.- Mírame.- Le dijo Jeanette en un susurro acercándose lentamente. La serpiente sacó su lengua y la miró fijo.

No.- Contestó volteándose y retrocediendo hacia el comedor, pero Jeanette la agarró del cuello.- Suéltame, debo ir con mi señor.

No vas.- La comunicación que tenia Jeanette con Nagini le hacía saber que Jeanette también hablaba parsél, aunque no le sorprendía, ya que también podía hablar el idioma de los fénix y al parecer el de las sirenas. De pronto Harry vio que Nagini se retorcía en las manos de Jeanette.

Me vas a escuchar en todo lo que yo te diga o te matare.- Le decía.- Harás lo que te diga o te mataré, seré tu dueña, tu ama y me respetarás y me darás seguridad.- Le decía Jeanette acariciando el cuello de Nagini.

Si, mi ama.- Dijo, lo que sorprendió mucho a Harry porque Nagini era la mascota exclusiva y más querida de Voldemort.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?.- Le dijo mientras ella nuevamente se ponía la capa.

La Hipnoticé, pensó que era Voldemort y va hacer todo lo que yo le diga mientras esté en la casa.- Le dijo subiendo los demás escalones, que gracias al cielo no sonaron.

Llegaron hacia un cuarto.

¡Esto es enfermizo!.- Dijo Jeanette al entrar y cuando entró Harry notó que había fotografías de todas las familias o personas afectadas por Voldemort, era como un mural y ahí estaban sus padres, Karkarof, los Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore que le hacía señas al igual que el cuadro de Cedric y el de sus padres.

Jeanette, esto era lo que me hablaba Dumbledore, el cuadro de mis padres.- Dijo Harry apuntando el cuadro donde salía él junto a Lily y James Potter.

Tómalo.- Le dijo Jeanette quien aún estaba bajo la capa. Harry se acercó cuidadosamente hacia la pared y trató de descolgar el cuadro, pero estaba adosado a la pared.

No puedo.- Decía Harry mientras movía el cuadro.

Harry, hijo.- Le dijo su madre.- Despenta!.- Le dijo moviendo su varita mientras su padre asentía con la cabeza.

Despenta.- Murmuró Harry apuntando el cuadro con su varita. Harry sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora, el cuadro se despegó.- ¿Qué hago ahora?.- Dijo Harry mirando a Jeanette que estaba bajo la capa.

¡¡¡¡HARRRYYY POOTTERRR!.- Harry se estremeció cuando miró a la puerta y vio la figura de Voldemort que ya era casi humano, tenía el pelo blanco, largo, los ojos rojos una nariz normal, pero aún con rajaduras como la de una serpiente.- Sabía que andabas por aquí.- Harry miró y atrás de Voldemort estaban todos los mortífagos incluido Snape quien tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado. Harry sentía desesperación, Jeanette no se asomaba por debajo de la capa.- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.- Dijo en un tono muy conciliador y educado. Harry vio que tenía puesto unos pantalones y zapatos negros y una camisa morada.- ¿Qué haces con ese cuadro en la mano?.- Le dijo acercándose a él y Harry retrocedió.- ¿Te lo querías llevar?.- Le dijo.- Estas fotos.- Dijo tocando el cuadro en donde estaba Dumbledore.- Se las he robado, una, por una a este, al gran pescado, que ahora está cinco metros bajo tierra.- Dijo riendo y todos los mortífagos lo hicieron por igual. Harry tenía claro, el que estaba en su mano era el Horcrux de Voldemort.- Todo gracias a tu querido profesor Snape.- Dijo apuntándolo. Harry de pronto sintió ganas de vomitarle encima.

Hola, Potter, donde nos venimos a encontrar. Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos querías asesinarme con una maldición que te llevaría directo a Azkabán.- Le dijo riendo.

Si.- Dijo Harry, de pronto sintió que el frío se iba y que se sentía más valiente que nunca.- Pero tendrías que haber ido conmigo a Azkabán. Asesino.

Tu me trataste de asesina, después que te salvé el pellejo, Potter, tantas veces.- Harry recordó que en primer año Snape lo había ayudado en un partido de Quidditch en que el Profesor Quirrel lo había querido votar de la escoba.

Harry sintió que en su brazo el fénix estaba aleteando, era Jeanette, estaba mandándole la señal de ayuda a los miembros de la órden.

Ohh, muchas gracias.- Le dijo Harry irónicamente y Voldemort se rió de Snape.

Me gusta eso, ¿Sabes?. Potter, tengo el deber de decirte que hoy ha llegado tu hora.- Dijo riendo al igual que todos los mortífagos.

¿Sí?.- Le dijo Harry sorprendido.- Pues que lástima..- Le dijo cuando sintió de pronto que una daga estaba cayendo de la manga de su túnica.- Porque antes de morir debo hacer…esto.- Dijo Harry y rápidamente enterró la daga en el cuadro.

¡¡¡NNNNNOOOOOO!….--- Gritó Voldemort como un león herido y de adentro del cuadro salió una luz verde, luz verde que había salido cuando él destruyó el libro.


	16. Chapter 16

Voldemort cayó de rodillas al suelo, como si realmente la daga lo hubiera atravesado a él. Todos los mortífagos quedaron silenciados con la vista fija en el cuerpo de Voldemort tumbado en el suelo. Harry sentía una gran excitación, una sensación de vértigo lo invadía. No sabía si salir corriendo del cuarto o quedarse observando el triste espectáculo que daba Voldemort en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, de hecho él quedó en un segundo plano en la escena.

Harry, vámonos- Sitió que Jeanette lo llamaba debajo de la capa. Harry atinó a comenzar a moverse detrás de los mortífagos que a estas alturas se encontraban un poco más alterados al darse cuenta que Voldemort no reaccionaba.

¡¡¡SE ESCAPA!!!.- Gritó uno de los mortífagos cuando Harry iba atravesando casi desapercibido el umbral de la puerta. De pronto Harry sintió un viento helado, como si alguien volara y de la nada se encontraba frente a frente con colagusano.

Detente Harry Potter.- Harry sitió repulsión el mirar el rostro de este hombre gordo, de piel grasienta, dientes amarillos como los de cualquier animal. Lo apuntaba con su varita Harry ni siquiera había sacado la de él para estar preparado para un contraataque. Jeanette aún se encontraba escondida en la capa invisible detrás de Harry. En esos momentos Harry se preguntaba para qué servía la compañía de ella, estaba a punto de asesinarlo y ella no daba señales de vida.- ¿Cuál es el apuro, Potter?.- Le decía sonriendo. Harry miró a sus espaldas y notó que Voldemort ya se había repuesto y estaba de pie tras él y también lo apuntaba con la varita, aunque se veía débil. Harry no sabía que decir, simplemente miraba a su alrededor y se veía rodeado por mortífagos. De pronto volvió a sentir al fénix aletear en su brazo, Jeanette seguramente le estaba dando la señal a los otros.

Mátalo, Colagusano.- Dijo Voldemort con una voz muy débil.

Maestro, no es mejor que usted termine con él..no sé, lo ha perseguido por tanto tiempo.- A Harry le daba la idea de que Colagusano no deseaba matarlo, Voldemort negó con la cabeza, Jeanette tocó el brazo de Harry.- De verdad maestro, preferiría que otro lo hiciese..- Voldemort lo miró con ira.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, si te estoy dando el honor de matarlo es porque te creo capaz, es que acaso no puedes matar a un adolescente que está sin su varita?.- Dijo levantando la voz como si el desgastado Voldemort que Harry había visto recién hubiera sido todo sólo un espejismo.

No puedo, no me lo pida, no debo.- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y retrocediendo. Voldemort lo miró con desprecio.

Es una lástima...Severus.- Dijo Voldemort e instantáneamente Snape lanzó un Avada Kedabra sobre Colagusano y este cayó de espaldas a los pies de Harry. Harry en ese momento no reaccionaba, sentía que ya venía el resto de la orden para ayudarlos a él y a Jeanette quien no dejaba de cubrirse con la capa.

Potter!!!!..-Lo llamó Voldemort.- ¿No me piensas saludar?.- Dijo en tono irónico.- ¿Tienes miedo?.- Todos los mortífagos reían alrededor de Harry y este sentía una ira y a la vez un frío recorriendo su cuerpo.

Nunca te he tenido miedo.- Le dijo volteándose y mirándolo a los ojos de Voldemort que expresaban grandes deseos de asesinarlo.

Si no lo tienes, ¿Porqué no has sido capaz de venir tu sólo a esta habitación?.- Dijo como si el echo de saber que él estaba sólo no le importara mucho.- Es que señoras y señores.- Dijo Voldemort con tono reverencial y parándose a un lado de Harry.- El GRAN Harry Potter no es capaz de venir a mi humilde morada sin estar acompañado.- De pronto Harry ve que Voldemort hace un brusco movimiento con su varita y Jeanette quedó al descubierto. Su capa salió volando hacia una de las paredes del sucio y viejo cuarto. Jeanette estaba en posición fetal agachada y al ser descubierta se levantó rápidamente con la varita en la mano.- OHH!!!.- Exclamó Voldemort sonriendo al resto.- Pero si Harry Potter vino con su noviecita. No es linda??.- Dijo acariciando una mejilla de Jeanette quien se rehusó a ser tocada por él. El resto de los mortífagos se reía, menos Snape, quien miraba la escena con un aire de desagrado e intriga.

Jeanette pegó una mirada desesperada a Harry y en silencio le dijo que se fuera,

pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla. Voldemort la apuntó con la varita mientras ella seguía mirando a Harry.

No la toques a ella.- Dijo Harry tomándola de un hombro y sacándola del frente de Voldemort. Este lo miró con lástima.

¿No quieres que la toque?, por lo menos deja presentarme ante la dama.- Dijo él. Miró a Jeanette y tomó su rostro para mirarla más de cerca. Casi respiraba sobre ella.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

Jeanette, ese es mi nombre.- Dijo ella con mucha cortesía cosa que a Harry le llamó mucho la atención. Ambos se miraban fijamente. Voldemort por alguna razón no soltaba su rostro pero tampoco hablaba. Para Harry fue muy extraño porque fue como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo. Los mortífagos no hablaban, Voldemort estaba perdido en el rostro de Jeanette, ella tampoco parecía manifestarse y la orden no daba señales de vida. De pronto Voldemort soltó a Jeanette quien hizo una mueca de dolor con su rostro. Voldemort sacó su varita nuevamente, apuntó a Jeanette pero pasó de ella a Harry.

Esta noche morirás, Potter?.- Dijo Voldemort.- Ya no te volverás a escapar.- Levantó su mano y se cerró la puerta que dividía a la habitación con el pasillo que llevaba hacia las escaleras.- Tu "orden" no te salvará de nada.- Harry sentía que la orden se acercaba, subían por las escaleras a rápida velocidad. Golpeaban ya las puertas, lanzaban encantamientos con poco éxito se sentí la puerta vibrar.- ¡¡CRUXIATUS!!.- Gritó Voldemort apuntando a Harry y un chorro verde salió de la varita, Harry no tenía como contraatacar, no tenía su varita a mano.

IMPEDIMENTA!!.- Gritó Jeanette al lado de Harry, una luz color esmeralda salió de su varita y acertó en Voldemort quien salió disparado hacia la muralla en donde se hallaban los cuadros todos los mortífagos miraban la escena con espanto y empezaron a lanzar todo tipo de encantamientos, pero la puerta, coincidentemente con el golpe que Voldemort se dio en la muralla, se abrió de golpe y dejó entrar a todos los miembros de la orden que venían en ayuda de Harry y Jeanette. Ambas alianzas se encontraban batallando, ataques iban y venían, de toda la gente Harry notó a McGonagall que luchaba contra Snape con especial odio, claro que siempre se habían odiado. También estaba Lupin y Thonks peleando con Abre y Crabbe. Entre el barullo salió una luz verde muy fuerte Harry sintió que un cosquilleo en el estómago, alguien había muerto, ¿Pero quien?. Harry trató de recorrer el cuarto, pero no veía nada, la luz verde era muy fuerte se sentían gritos y de pronto todo estaba muy blanco, no podía ver nada, sentía que giraba, los gritos no se escuchaban. Sólo sintió un golpe en su espalda. Se levantó y se encontraba en su cama como si nada hubiese sucedido, decidió levantarse, pero algo lo ataba a la cama. Sintió miedo, ¿No lo habría Voldemort trasladado a la escuela para matarlo tranquilamente?. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía como averiguarlo de repente vio algo que caía desde el techo de la habitación, como una burbuja, esta reventó en su rostro y cayó en un sueño inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente fue Ron quien lo despertó.

Harry.- Le decía remeciéndolo. Harry lo observó y se dio cuenta que ya podía moverse.

¿Qué pasó anoche?- Dijo sentándose en la cama.

¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?.- Le dijo Ron mirándolo asombrado como si fuera su obligación saber que sucedió. Harry negó con la cabeza.- Pues anoche después que llegaron los de la orden a rescatarte a ti y a Jeanette se formó una gran pelea. Lupin está internado, aunque recuperándose. Abery lo sometió a la maldición Cruxiatus durante mucho tiempo. El resto está bien.

¿Jeanette?.- Le dijo Harry.

Esta bien, de hecho fue ella quien te envió a Hogwarts de vuelta.

¿Porqué no me dejaron pelear?.- Dijo Harry

Porque algo muy feo sucedió Harry..pues bien según lo que me contó Hagrid, que McGonagall le contó fue que mientras ella peleaba con Snape, Bellatrix Lastrage te lanzó la maldición Avada Kedabra- Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Esa es la luz verde que me cegó.- Se dijo Harry a sí mismo.

Posiblemente, el problema fue que Jeanette para salvarte se interpuso entre Bellatrix y tú el encantamiento tenía tal fuerza que de Bellatrix sólo se hallaron cenizas.

¿Quieres decir que...??.- Dijo Harry sin salir de su asombra.- Jeanette??.

Sí, Jeanette mató a Bellatrix por salvarte a ti.


End file.
